Vous voir sourire à nouveaux
by Larem-Akira
Summary: Dernière recrue depuis 6 mois parmi les Hearts, Sacha Barnett entend souvent parler d'une fille du nom de Krys. Son capitaine demeure muet à son sujet mais trame quelque chose pour la ramener à n'importe quel prix. Mais ses vieux démons ne tardent pas à rattraper la lionne. Malgré cela, la pirate s'engage dans un combat à l'issue incertaine pour retrouver sa liberté.
1. vous voir sourire à nouveaux

**Ceci est un petit cadeau de ma part pour l'énergie que tu mets dans tes projets et tes écrits. Mais surtout je tenais à te dire merci pour l'intérêt que tu porte à mes écris comme mes dessins c'est très important pour moi. Et savoir que quelque part il y une personne qui apprécie ce que je fais à sa juste valeur c'est le plus beau des cadeaux pour moi. Mais surtout parce que Moineau n'est pas qu'un simple personnage de fiction, quand on gratte la surface de l'iceberg on remarque une certaine similitude avec ce cher Corazon. Ils sont et seront toujours les premiers à avoir aimé Law pour ce qu'il est et rien d'autre. À toi Zephyra-chan je dédie ce one-shoot spécial dans lequel j'ai mit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et imaginer.**

Dans les tréfonds de l'horreur humaine, leurs âmes se battent pour survivre coûte que coûte. Cet enfer rouge qui m'a vue naître et grandir n'a jamais eu raison de moi. Mon corps marqué à jamais n'oublieras jamais le fer répandent un goût acre au fond des mes entrailles.

L'errance est devenu mon quotidien depuis. L'envie de vivre était plus brûlante que jamais. C'était ce que je pensais i auparavant cloîtrée dans le labo du vieux au sous-sol de sa boutique. Les explosions et les injures du vieux qui me balançait ses éprouvettes en hurlant des flopées de jurons à mon encontre. C'était mon quotidien à ce moment-là je m'amusais à pousser les limites de mon imagination toujours plus loin. L'idée de passer le reste de ma vie dans ce sous-sol crasseux à jouer à pile ou face avec bombe me procurait l'adrénaline dont j'avais besoin pour continuer.

Mais 6 ans plus tard, le futur que je m'imaginais alors tout droit tracé n'était plus à remettre en question finalement. La mer m'avait engloutie avec ses désagréments. Pourtant je n'échangerais cette vie pour rien au monde. Dans cette boîte jaune dégueulasse avec un capitaine psychopathe et des nakamas un peu barge. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit du monde mais ça me convient quand même. Ce matin je met à exécution ma blague traditionnelle dont j'ai le seul secret, c'est simple je me promène dans le sous-marin avec une casserole,des pétards chinois et une boîte d'allumettes. Silencieusement je me faufiles dans la cabine de ma future victime qui dort paisiblement un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche entrouverte. Furtivement je m'avance vers son lit m'abaisse et pose la casserole contenant les pétards sous le lit, j'allume la mèche avant de quitter la cabine un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. J'ai à peine le temps d'attendre ma cabine qu'un hurlement de terreur retentit aussitôt dans les couloirs du sous-marin me provoquant un fou rire incontrôlable. L'air de rien Sachi à une jolie quand il crie, je ne tarde pas à me réfugier dans ma cabine en entendant des pas pressés se rapprocher.

Satisfaite, je me dirige vers mon lit quand on tambourine ma porte avec fureur ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter de plus belle mon fou rire. Je me dirige vers mon lit quand on frappe doucement à la porte, je me fige aussitôt. Un moment de silence flotte quand sa voix ensommeillée s'élève doucement et me provoque un délicieux frissonnement le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Cha t'avais promis de laisser Sachi tranquille ce mois-ci..

Pétrifiée, je ne réponds pas tout de suite il patiente tranquillement avant que je ne me décide à parler enfin. Je me tourne vers la porte que j'ouvre lentement dévoilant le duo inséparable en face de moi. Je m'excuse platement à Sachi qui grogne encore d'avoir été réveillé si brutalement avant de me pardonner enfin. Penguin nous observe en silence de ses prunelles sombres. Je me sens flancher bordel trouve quelque à chose dire Cha !

Bon pour me faire pardonner Sachi, je veux bien te céder quelques tablettes de chocolats aux noisettes ! Dit-je avec un sourire tandis que le roux me fixe avec un intérêt soudain.

Je les fais entrer dans ma cabine qui ressemble à un vrai champ de bataille. Le seul coin un peu prêt en ordre c'est mon inventaire d'explosif en tout genre. Sachi et Penguin s'installent sur mon lit tandis que j'attrape une caisse en carton ne contenant que du chocolat aux noisettes, j'en attrape trois et en donne deux à mes nakamas. Si moi et Sachi nous jetons comme des hyènes sur notre précieux, Penguin lui rit en nous regardant manger comme des bienheureux. Alors qu'il finit sa tablette de chocolat, Sachi et moi entamons notre deuxième tablette chacun. Je l'observe furtivement pendant qu'il discute avec Sachi et lorsque que nos regards se croisent je baisse bêtement les yeux. Sachi qui n'as rien loupé se lève prétextant vouloir aller examiner quelque chose dans la salle des machines. Sale traître, je le retient celui-là je n'oublierais pas de me venger quand j'aurais eu l'occasion. Penguin qui m'observe rager mentalement contre son meilleur ami semble inquiet.

« tu as l'air fatiguée Cha, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Je le fixe surprise de sa question et fait une grimace en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de mes doigts. Je baisse les yeux et pointe du doigt une grosse caisse métallique posée sur mon bureau, Penguin qui à suivit mon geste semble curieux et amusé à la fois. Il sourit avant de prendre la parole à nouveau.

« je vois... Tu planches encore sur un nouveau projet de bombe ?

Je prend mon temps pour lui expliquer le composant et le but de cette nouvelle bombe, a mesure que je lui explique il blêmit un peu en se disant que j'ai des idées un peu tordues.

« si le captain apprend que tu planque encore des trucs de ce genre dans ta cabine, tu va encore te faire taper sur les doigts Cha. M'averti Penguin avec une mine sérieuse.

« Mais nooon, Law ne le fera pas ! De toute façon il est bien trop préoccupé par cette fille qu'il appelle Moineau et qui à nouveau disparue ». « Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs à être rongé par cette fameuse « nuit rouge » on dirait ». Ajoutais-je en fixant Penguin qui s'était littéralement décomposé avant de quitter soudainement la cabine.

Je me hisse sur mon lit et m'y affale pensive. J'aimerais tellement l'aider à oublier pour qu'il puisse à nouveau vivre en paix avec lui-même. Mais tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant c'est attendre que ça passe et enterrer mes sentiments comme au premier jour. Des mois auparavant, j'intégrais l'équipage des hearts pirates , Trafalgar Law le chirurgien de la mort avait manifesté un certain intérêt pour mes connaissances en alchimie et en biologie. L'idée de devenir pirate ne me posait pas de problèmes à ce moment-là, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'ils avaient autant de secrets entre eux.

Plus le temps passent et moins je supporte d'être dans l'ignorance, je peux tolérer énormément de chose mais je n'accepterais jamais les gens qui se laissent abattre après un coup dure. Il est temps de prendre les choses en mains trop de sangs et de larmes ont coulés depuis tout ce temps. Ils doivent aller de l'avant, mettre fin à ce carnage et récupérer Moineau notre nakama. Sa place est parmi nous et nul part ailleurs d'autre, n'en déplaise au plus taré des emplumés qui croit avoir le monde dans la paume de sa main. Et surtout pour le cap'tain et son coeur déchiré et recousus qui est le sien pour avoir aimé sans limite Moineau dans un carnage sans nom. Attend-les Moineau, ils arriveront pour te ramener à la maison et effacer tes chaînes imaginaires. Moineau petit moineau, je ne te connaît pas et pourtant à travers les confidences de Sachi j'ai parfois l'impression du contraire.

Moineau petit moineau, toi qui tien le coeur du cap'tain au creux de tes frêles ailes , pour lui et pour toi j'irais au bout du monde te chercher avec eux. Eux qui te regrettent et à qui tu manque à un point que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Moineau petit moineau, raconte moi ton histoire et celle de tes semblables qui ne sont plus parmi nous aujourd'hui. Moineau petit moineau, laisse-nous panser tes plaies du passé. Ça prend du temps mais tu verras un jour, tu n'auras plus mal je te le promet.

Moineau, petit moineau je voudrais te rencontrer et te connaître enfin. Ici les coeurs sont gelés et figés dans les souvenirs de cette « nuit rouge ». S'il te plaît petit moineau efface la haine qui baignent dans tes prunelles et les siennes. La vie est trop courte pour passer outre les sentiments que l'on ressent tu ne trouve pas ? J'ai survécu grâce à la haine mais le trou qu'elle à laissé dans mon coeur peine encore à guérir mais lentement il se soigne au contact de mon précieux nakama...


	2. Bousculer les esprits pour avancer

**Coucou mes lamas !**

 **Après la publication de cette histoire qui était au départ un one-shot, j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire à part entière centrée uniquement sur Sacha Barnet dernière recrue des hearts pirate. Comme le dit le résumé plus haut, c'est un peu le même principe qu'utilise Zephyra pour sa fic « promis, je trouverais. ». Ici Sacha raconte son ressenti et son passé en même temps que se déroule l' histoire « Madness Is Coming ».**

 **Disclaimer : le monde de One Piece est la propriété de Eiichiro Oda et moineau celle de Zephyra-Lorem-Varia.**

 **Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire et de laisser leur impression ici ! Sur ce bonne lecture !**

La nuit fut longue et personne ne trouva le sommeil. Bouffée par l'angoisse et la colère, mes yeux sont restés fixé sur le plafond de la cabine jusqu'à l'aube. Au matin l'ambiance était morose, on est tous à cran mais le pire c'est qu'il à recommencé à boire ce con. Il est revenu pendant la nuit complètement en vrac et vu le tapage que l'on pouvait entendre de sa cabine il à pété les plombs encore une fois. Moineau n'est pas revenue avec lui, je crois que cet emplumé de malheur y est pour quelque chose... C'est un nouveau coup dure pour lui et pour eux mais j'en peux plus moi aussi. Si je le vois se balader avec une de ces satanées bouteilles je le tue! Depuis quand boire devient la solution dès qu'un problème se pose?!

Dans la salle à manger le calme est absolu. Jean-Bart fume une cigarette dans son coin. Penguin perdu dans ses pensées fixe ses céréales sans y toucher et Shachi est affalé la tête sur le bois de la table. Bepo quant à lui semble figé sur place et cette impression se confirme quand le capitaine fait son apparition dans la pièce. Le silence déjà pesant est devenu glaciale à l'entente d'un bruit de verre qui s'entrechoquent que l'on ne connaît que trop bien. Ils baissent tous la tête alors que Law s'apprête à regagner sa cabine pour se bourrer la gueule une fois de plus.

Quelque chose en moi craque soudainement et je me redresse rapidement. Je barre le chemin au capitaine qui doit faire un effort pour conserver son équilibre précaire. Ce dernier me dévisage avant de me dire de bouger, je serre les poings de rage. Commence alors une dispute ou on se tient tête tout les deux , j'attrape son verre que j'éclate sans hésiter sous ma botte. Il me fixe sans réagir le regard éteint, furieuse je quitte la pièce pour revenir avec la combinaison de moineau entre les mains. À la vue du vêtement, ses yeux morts semblent revivre et son ton se fait menaçant et je finis par exploser pour de bon. Je lui hurle dessus furieuse de son attitude, qu'il nous abandonne encore une fois et sans se battre en plus. Je le déteste pour être ainsi alors qu'au fond il déteste ça justement! J'ai honte qu'un homme comme lui se soit laissé allé ainsi alors qu'il n'était pas seul pour affronter ça, pour le soutenir et aller de l'avant! Mes nakamas qui n'ont pas bougés depuis le début ont le regard braqué sur nous deux. Shachi me fait signe d'arrêter mais ça c'est mal me connaître! Et le silence de Law ne fait qu'empirer la situation, je l'attrape par le col de son pull et lui met une gifle et là tout s'emballe. Bepo me fait sortir avec les autres et s'enferme avec le capitaine à l'intérieur. Ma colère encore bien présente au fond de moi s'évanouit quand je voit les sourires de mes nakamas. Shachi avec son sourire en coin ne dit rien et me fait une accolade amicale et Jean-Bart si sérieux habituellement m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je les regarde intriguée alors que la porte s'ouvre sur Bepo qui sort alors que le capitaine range l'alcool dans l'armoire. C'était tout ce qu'on attendaient depuis le début et il l'a enfin fait, maintenant les choses vont efin pouvoirs changer. Je souris fière de lui avoir remis les idées en place même si je sais qu'il n'oubliera pas de se venger pour l'histoire de la gifle. Il donne ses ordres à Bepo en lui disant de mettre le cap sur le nouveau monde. Nos regards se croisent et mon sourire s'élargit davantage. Il ne dit rien et s'en va. Les autres s'activent dans le sous-marin, il ne reste plus que moi et Penguin. Il m'observe avec un sourire en coin et son regard sombre ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi sincère qu'en ce moment. Il me remercie et je ne dit rien et m'éloigne avec un sourire que je dissimule derrière mes épais cheveux. Je retourne à ma cabine et m'affale dans mon lit rouge comme une tomate mais soulagée quelque part. Ils ont retrouvé le sourire et les choses changent dans le bon sens cette fois. Je me redresse un peu et baille à cause de ma nuit blanche qui commence à se faire sentir. J'attrape une bougie que j'allume avant de la poser sur la table de chevet et d'ôter ma combinaison pour m'allonger sur le ventre. Pendant un moment, mes yeux se perdent dans la contemplation de la petite flamme qui brûle doucement en son centre. Lentement je ferme les yeux et le sommeil me gagne progressivement. Même si je sais ce qui m'attend à nouveau dans mes rêves. Des rêves remplis d'échos de cris qui continuent de résonner dans mon esprit. Des cris mêlés au sang. Beaucoup de sang... Et le feu qui dévore tout sur son chemin. Le feu qui efface la laideur du genre humain. Le feu qui m'a sauvée quand j'en avais tant besoin. Le feu qui danse pendant qu'on le regarde. Le feu qui a purgé le mal à sa source et libéré les âmes damnées que nous étions en ce temps-là. Oui j'aime le feu malgré la douleur qu'il impose quand il vous marque à vif et à jamais. Même quand il détruit des années de souvenirs et un lieu ou on existe auprès des autres. Même quand il est utilisé comme un objet de mort et de désolation. Je continuerais d'aimer ça même au bord de la folie ou je me trouve quand je dors. Ici il n'y à que lui pour me sauver du noir et du chaos qui règnent en maître. Je devrais en parler mais qui écouterait une folle parler du feu comme si c'était une personne réelle? Même mon capitaine qui est un spécimen dans son genre ne verrait pas ça d'un bon oeil. N'est-ce pas lui-même qui disait à moineau de cesser ses histoires sur ce «rideau rouge»? Quand j'écoute Shachi me parler de ce petit moineau, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieuse. J'ai encore plus envie de la voir et de la connaître, elle qui à chamboulé le destin d'un homme aussi sombre et dangereux que le capitaine. Peut-être que si je lui parlais du feu, elle pourrait comprendre? Mais les gens n'aiment pas ça, alors je n'ai plus qu'à enfouir ça au fond de moi et oublier. Après tout c'est du passé non? Je n'ai plus besoin de remuer les fantômes du passé maintenant que j'ai trouvé ma place je compte bien protéger ce que j'ai de cher. Pour ça je continuerais à garder enfouit mes démons les plus noirs comme cette nuit d'été dans les bois maudits.. Cet endroit ou nous avons perdu le nom d'humain pour devenir des monstres déguisés...

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le dernier et je ne m'en excuse d'avance mais je ne voulais pas en raconter davantage de peur de trop en dire en une fois. N'hésitez pas à mes laisser vos impressions et kissouille sur vos fesses mes lamas!**


	3. Bas les masques

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Je sais que je poste avec un rythme complètement anarchique mais je crois que Zephy m'as refilé son virus du «je n'ai jamais de panne pour la même histoire». Du coup je profite de cette «contamination temporaire» pour poster la suite de cette histoire tant que l'inspiration est bien présente!**

 **Merci à Ic'ilver et Zeph' pour vos reviews ainsi qu'aux nouveaux followers ça me fait très plaisir!**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu particulier car la fin se termine sur un point de vue externe à Sacha ^^ j'espère que vous pourrez l'apprécier autant que les précédents.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture mes lamas!**

A mon réveil, je sous en nage sous les draps. Je me relève lentement pour reprendre mon souffle alors que mes pas me mènent à la salle d'eau. J'enlève mes dessous avant de pénétrer dans la douche. Je soupire de soulagement en sentant l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles encore tendus après mon sommeil agité. Je reste ainsi pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité, la tête adossée contre la paroi de la douche. L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou. Les yeux fermés je reprend doucement mes esprits pour oublier au plus vite mes cauchemars. Je ne veux plus y penser. C'est sur cette pensée que je coupe l'eau et quitte la douche. Pendant que je sèche mon épaisse tignasse, on frappe à la porte. Je m'empresse d'enfiler ma combinaison et ouvre la porte ou se tien Jean-Bart et son air renfrogné habituel. Je noue rapidement mes cheveux en une seule natte sous les yeux de ce dernier qui finit par briser le silence.

\- «on ne t'a pas vue au dîner tout à l'heure gamine».

Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'unique hublot de la cabine me fait remarque que la nuit est tombée depuis un moment en effet.

\- «Mince... J'ai dormis plus longtemps que prévu, avouais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Jean-Bart ne dit rien mais me fait signe de le suivre, ce que je fais sans hésiter. Nos pas nous mènent jusqu'à la cuisine ou se trouvent Shachi, Gin, Bepo et Penguin entrain de jouer au poker. Le roux à la casquette verte est le premier à me voir me fait signe d'aller m'assoire à la place encore libre entre l'ours polaire et Penguin. Je jette un regard noir à ce dernier alors qu'il éclate de rire naturellement. Jean-Bart revient vers moi avec une copieuse assiette qu'il pose devant moi. Je le remercie et attaque mon repas sans plus tarder.

\- «Notre petite lionne vient reprendre des forces! T'étais passée ou Cha, me lance Gin qui passe son tour.

\- «Oui, j'ai trop dormis, répondis-je en faisant rire Penguin et Shachi.

\- «Tu es passée de lionne à marmotte en une seule journée, me lance ce dernier avec un regard en coin que j'évite comme toujours.

\- «Hmm.. On peut dire cha, ajoutais-je entre deux bouchées de viandes ce qui fait rire de concert mes nakamas au complet.

\- «j'aurais bien fait pareil si je n'avais pas eu autant de boulot avec cette satanée machine, dit Shachi qui baille à s'en décrocher la machoire.

Cette fois c'est moi qui laisse échapper un petit rire alors Gin lui dit de surveiller ses mots s'il ne veut pas avoir le capitaine sur le dos.

Je termine de manger et j'observe les garçons jouer en silence Gin se couche face aux jeux de Bepo qui s'excuse comme à son habitude. Il quitte la partie et nous souhaite la bonne nuit en quittant la pièce. La partie continuent pendant une bonne heure et se termine sur une victoire écrasante de Penguin qui à dû batailler face aux coups bas de Shachi. On discute pendant un moment de la prochaine escale à faire. Bepo nous annonce que demain nous arriverons sur une île marchande, la nouvelle accueillie avec un peu d'appréhension. Bien qu'il se soit repris en main, Ils craignent un peu que le capitaine replonge dans ses mauvaises habitudes. Persuadée du contraire, je balai sans détour les mauvaises pensées de mes nakamas en leur disant que je n'hésiterais pas à le gifler encore une fois s'il faut. Ils me dévisagent tout les trois avant d'éclater de rire et je ne finit par les imiter aussi. Nous discutons encore un peu quand nous décidons de regagner nos cabines respectives en voyant l'heure bien avancée. Je souhaite la bonne nuit à mes nakamas qui font de même. Avant que je tourne au fond du couloir qui sépare ma cabine des autres je jette un regard. Regard qui croise celui de Shachi qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à me narguer, j'en connais un qui va déguster encore une fois. J'accèlère un peu le pas en arrivant vers ma cabine. Je reproduit à l'exactitude même le même manège que tout l'heure avec la bougie. C'est le seul moyen pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Je m'allonge et ne tarde pas à rejoindre Morphée.

Le réveil est un peu dure le matin suivant, les garçons ont l'air épuisés. Law qui semble plus frais que la veille annonce qu'aujourd'hui nous allons faire le plein en ravitaillement sur l'île ou nous venons tout juste d'arriver. Mais ce qui achève de nous réveiller c'est quand il nous dit qu'aujourd'hui nous avons quartier libre pour nous reposer et flâner un peu sur l'île en attendant que le log pose recharge. Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir terminé le petit déjeuner, on se précipite presque sur le pont du sous-marin écoutant les dernières recommandations de Law. Cette fois Gin et Wakame qui s'occupent du ravitaillement. Shachi avec Penguin se mettent en quête d'un magasin pour acheter de nouvelle pièces pour le sous-marin. Bepo et le capitaine comme à leur habitude vont à la pêche aux infos.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à me promener sans but précis dans les rues bondées de monde. Par précaution j'ai emporté mon casque et quelques explosifs avec moi au cas ou j'aurais la mauvaise surprise de rencontrer des marines au détour d'une rue. J'entre dans un bar et commande à boire. Je sirote ma bière tranquillement quand des rires gras et bruyants se font entendre sur ma droite. Par réflexe je tourne la tête et croise le regard porcin et répugnant d'un pirate fortement alcoolisé qui me reluque sans retenue. Je le fixe blasée et intriguée. Quel intérêt pourrait-il avoir avec une fille en combinaison qui ne profite pas vraiment à ma silhouette? Ou bien il à des fantasmes chelous, oui ça doit être ça. Je détourne les yeux agacées et termine ma boisson que je paie avant de m'éclipser car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Et cette impression se confirme quand j'entends des pas derrière moi. Un regard derrière moi m'informe qu'un groupe me suit depuis la taverne, en les regardant un peu mieux je peste : des chasseurs pirates.. Ma prime est peu élevée mais connaissant cette vermine ils pensent sûrement me prendre en otage pour faire chanter mes nakamas. Concentrée sur eux, je remarque pas tout de suite que je viens de m'engager dans une impasse ce qui les fait rire bêtement. L'un d'eux se permet même de faire de l'humour à mon égard.

\- «Vous voyez c'que j'vois les gars? Notre p'tite souris s'est foutue dans l'mouise on dirait!

Ses copains rigolent stupidement mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Je tâte un point sur ma combinaison et je peste contre moi même. Je n'ai que des explosifs et je n'ai pas pensés à prendre des bombes d'évasion. Ils approchent et je recule rongée par le doute et la peur ce que je vais devoir faire pour sauver ma peau encore une fois. J'aurais mieux fais de rester au sous-marin aujourd'hui. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de ruminer davantage que deux de ces pourris se jettent sur moi toutes lames sorties. J'esquive dans un premier temps mais je suis vite acculée et je ne vois pas derrière moi la lame effilée de la lance qui s'empale dans mon flan droit et le flot de sang qui en sort.. Non je vois plus rien maintenant.

Pendant un instant le temps se fige. Le groupe de chasseurs se fait un plaisir de mettre pièce leur nouvelle victime. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le bruit d'un objet métallique qui tombe et un sifflement aigu dans leurs têtes. Désorientés ils regardent leur proie qui adopte une drôle de posture mais ce n'est pas ce qui les préoccupent le plus. Non.. C'est son regard. Son regard ou vit un éclat de folie qui n'a plus rien d'humain. Un autre détail les intrigue encore plus. Sa plaie sur son flan ne saigne pas ou plutôt elle ne saigne plus. Le liquide carmin danse doucement dans les airs et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils comprennent leur erreur. Le liquide rouge stagne encore un moment autour d'eux avant de venir s'enrouler tel un serpent autour des avants bras de la rousse. Le sang se solidifie et prend la forme de dague effilées autour de ses membres. Sa combinaison maculée de sang accentue la peur dans leur yeux des nouvelles victimes. Des jambes reculent et on braque une rangée de revolvers sur le monstre qui vient de naître une nouvelle fois. Une fois encore débute cette danse macabre qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien. Enivrée par le carnage et la chaire qui craque et se déchire sous ses assauts sauvages et primitif, le monstre ne se méfie pas des lames qui entaillent ses membres profondément ou non. L'excitation du combat à nouveau prit possession de son corps et elle rit à n'en plus pouvoir debout autour des cadavres sauvagement mutilés jonchant l'impasse ou elle se trouve.

La folie à fait son oeuvre une fois de plus. Le monstre porte un regard sur sa tenue en lambeaux et maculée de sang. Ses doigts sales du sang de ses ennemis lui semble tout à coup plus intéressant que ce qui se passent autour d'elle. Et si elle prend un certain plaisir à lécher le liquide rouge sur ses phalanges brisées d'avoir frappé avec acharnement les petites souris. Elle ne remarque pas tout de suite les yeux horrifiés qui ont assistés à la scène. Des yeux qu'elle convoite secrètement et que pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu infliger un tel spectacle. Plongée dans sa contemplation, une voix familière brise l'état de transe dans lequel elle se trouvait.

\- «Sacha ? Qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais..?

Les yeux rouges du monstre rendent leur place à ceux qui sont humains. Ils viennent se noyer dans le regard sombre ou l'incrédulité, la peur et l'inquiétude sont plus présente que jamais. À cet instant son monde s'écroulent en même temps que ses larmes coulent à flot. La douleur choisit cet instant précis pour se rappeler à elle et dans un unique cri ou résonnent la peur et la douleur, la lionne sombre dans le néant brisée encore une fois. La vue de son amie en danger de mort reconnecte le jeune homme à la réalité qui se précipite vers elle. La peur au ventre, il s'élance comme jamais jusqu'au sous-marin priant un dieu en qui il n' à jamais cru de ne pas lui infliger encore une fois la même épreuve. Arrivé à destination il s'enfonce dans l'obscurité du vaisseau ou il hurle désespérés des appels à l'aide et l'effroi finit par happer tout le monde dans ses bras.

 **Bon je m'attend à de vive réactions, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions mes lamas!**


	4. Quand le passé vous rattrape

**Bonsoir mes lamas! (parce que oui il fait nuit à l'heure ou j'écris ceci)**

 **Une fois de plus mon talent inné pour poster aléatoirement à encore frappé ! Merci à Ic'Ilver et Zeph pour leurs supers reviews, je vois que l'air de rien la fin du chapitre 3 vous à un peu secouée et c'était un peu le but recherché. Celui-ci sera donc un peu plus calme pour soulager les nerfs de Zeph qui ne se cesse de se transformer en algue ces temps-ci (rire).**

 **Dans ce chapitre je mélangerait dialogue et point de vue externe en même temps. Faire ainsi me facilite la tâche, du coup je crois que dorénavant je procéderais ainsi pour les chapitres à venir.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!**

Tûûûût... Tûûûûût...

Je suis glacée et j'entends un bruit étrange. Comme si je me trouvais à proximité d'une machine. Attendez une machine?

Intriguée, j'ouvre les yeux en me redressant avant de retomber terrassée par une douleur sourde. Je peine à reprendre mon souffle et une forme blanche et rouge s'agite sous mes yeux. Ma vue encore trouble revient progressivement et je peux enfin distinguer ce qui m'entoure. Je reconnaît Penguin qui s'approche dans sa combinaison couverte de mon sang.

\- «Sacha!»

Les souvenirs du carnage commis dans cette impasse me reviennent à l'esprit et je repousse les mains de Penguin horrifiée.

\- «Ne me touche pas!»

Ma voix menaçante me surprend autant que lui et je finit par détourner les yeux angoissée. Il me fixe en silence complètement dérouté par ma réaction excessive.

\- «Tu as tout vu.. Pourquoi?... Fais chier!»

Je ne contrôle plus rien et éclate en sanglots douloureux que j'essaie de cacher vainement. Bouleversé Penguin se penche sur le lit et m'enlace doucement ignorant mes protestations. Je finit par laisser tomber épuisée.

« J'ai eu si peur... Tu étais debout et couverte de sang autour de tout ces corps. »

Je l'écoute en silence alors que je sens la colère monter. Une colère contre moi-même pour avoir succombé une fois de plus à l'appel du sang.

Et comme s'il faisait écho à ma haine, le sang séché sur la combinaison de Penguin se décolle lentement de celle-ci. Surpris par ce qui se produit, le pirate s'écarte par réflexe tandis que je lève une main vers le nuage rouge.

Il me regarde faire alors que le nuage rouge passe à l'état liquide dans les airs. Je soupire en regardant ce que je viens de faire à l'instant.

\- « Et dire que j'avais tout fait pour enterrer ça... »

Mon nakama m'observe intrigué attendant la suite.

\- « Quand je suis venue au monde, on m'a fait manger un de ces fameux fruits du démons.. »

Le simple fait d'évoquer cela fit resurgir de vieux démons que la rousse pensé enterrés à jamais. Le liquide carmin s'abattit violemment sur le sol éclaboussant les bottes du pirate qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- « Je ne suis pas ce que tout le monde pensent croire... Une fille sans histoire simplette qui fait des blagues à tout bout de champs. Ce qu'il s'est produit la-bas.. C'était ça le vrai moi, le monstre qui n'a d'humain que le nom et l'apparence. »

Horrifié par ses propos à son propre égard, le pirate la regardait sans comprendre. Qu'était devenue la rousse qui esquivait ses regards quand il la cherchait ? Ses yeux habituellement vert avaient pris une étrange teinte rouge comme si le sang parlait à sa place. Pourtant il se souvenait encore de la réaction qu'elle avait eu quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Comme si sa conscience l'avait reconnectée avec la réalité. Peu après Sacha s'était écroulée dans ce qui semblais être le résultat d'un combat à mort contre plusieurs individus. Pendant un instant, son cerveau s'était uniquement focalisé sur le sang présent sur la rousse et ce qui l'entourait. Il avait senti son coeur cesser de battre en la voyant s'effondrer sous le poids de ses nombreuses blessures. Penguin eu beau se repasser la scène en boucle dans sa tête de la façon dont elle s'était produite il refusait de la voir comme le monstre qu'elle disait être.

\- « Si tu étais vraiment un monstre, je serais mort moi aussi non? »

Le même phénomène se reproduisit chez la rousse : ses grand yeux écarlates reprirent leurs teintes d'origines. Un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur les lèvres du pirate.

\- « Tu vois ? Tu es tout aussi humaine que moi ou Shachi et le capitaine. »

La lionne demeura silencieuse mais ses joues rouges en disaient long. Elle cacha ces dernières sous sa main perfusée prise d'embarras. Ça il retrouvait enfin la Sacha qu'il connaissait. Si franche et spontanée dans sa façon d'être mais terriblement timide en sa présence mais cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé de ton fruit au capitaine? »

La rousse sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle réfléchissait. Par ou commencer? Il y avait tellement à dire...

\- « Parce que ce fruit ne m'a apporté que de mauvaises choses Penguin.. »

Le pirate haussa un sourcil étonné sous la visière jaune de sa casquette.

\- « Mauvaise ou pas, c'est le genre de chose dont tu aurais du me parler à ton arrivée sur MON navire. »

Le ton sec et sans appel du chirurgien les prit de court, ils ne l'avaient pas entendus entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier les dévisagea tour à tour avant de porter son regard sur la flaque de sang jonchant sur le sol.

\- « Sacha ? »

D'un mouvement de la main, la rousse reproduisit le même manège faisant flotter le liquide au dessus de son lit. Le rookie observa le phénomène avant de reporter son attention sur cette dernière bien silencieuse.

\- « J'attends des explications que tu va te faire un plaisir de me donner Sacha, ajouta celui-ci avant de prendre place sur une chaise sans la quitter des yeux. »

La lionne se mordit les lèvres d'appréhension car elle n'avait plus le choix désormais. Acculée, la pyromane souffla avant de se lancer enfin.

\- « Comme je l'ai dit avant que vous n'arriviez, on m'a fait ingurgiter un fruit du démon quand je suis née. »

S'il était surpris, le médecin n'en montra rien attendant la suite.

\- « Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un moyen pour se faire de l'argent facile pour ceux qui nous faisaient manger ces choses.. Ensuite on nous plaçaient dans des orphelinats temporaire le temps que l'on soit enfin capable de parler et de marcher seuls. Puis un jour quelqu'un venait ramasser ceux qui réunissaient ces conditions et on les vendaient. »

\- « En tant qu'esclave, questionna le rookie curieux »

La rousse qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de l'hémoglobine flottante émit un rire silencieux avant de reprendre.

\- « Ah si seulement.. Mais non nous on nous employait comme chien de combat. Les nobles apprécient beaucoup les combats de gladiateurs et ils ont eu envie de reprendre ce propre concept avec leur cher esclaves vous voyez ? Ils ont inventé leur propre règle rendre le spectacle encore plus humiliant et fantastique histoire que les parieurs en ai pour leur argent. Celui qui triomphe de son adversaire devra manger son ennemi, celui qui n'obéit pas sera punit et humilié dans l'arène et ceux qui sont trop faible serviront de « jouet » vous voyez le genre ? »

Le chirurgien silencieux glissa son regard sur Penguin qui au fur et à mesure que Sacha racontait son histoire avait blêmit scandalisé que l'on puisse faire subir cela à des êtres humains. Encore plus à des enfants en bas âge. Il reporta son attention sur la lionne qui ne bougeait plus, un air indifférent collé sur le visage. Il ne put toute fois pas s'empêcher de poser la question fatidique et la rousse lui répondit avant qu'il ne le fasse.

\- « Je n'ai jamais mangé mes ennemis et vous avez l'occasion de le voir quand vous avez du me recoudre. Toute fois même si officiellement on interdit la vente et les combats de « chiens » je ne serais pas étonnée que celui que vous cherchiez trempe aussi la dedans. Après tout ces foutus fruits sont très recherchés alors un esclave docile qui à en mangé un. Imaginez un peu si un fou avait l'idée d'en faire une armée qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien donnait? »


	5. Se hair pour mieux se rapprocher

**Hey mes lamas !**

 **Merci à Zeph pour son commentaire qu'elle aurait voulu plus enflammé (je sais que tu va te rattrape avec celui-ci!)**

 **Au programme : des engueulades, de la guimauve (oui,oui tu as bien lu Zeph x3) et tout ce qui va avec ! Bonne lecture mes lamas !**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident de la pyromane et l'ambiance générale assez morne commençait à se faire ressentir parmi l'équipage du chirurgien. La veille de sa confession forcée, la rousse avait regagné sa cabine pour un repos imposé. Actuellement la concernée ne quittait plus cette dernière que pour se restaurer le matin et le soir. Sacha était devenue muette à sa sortie de l'infirmerie et cela avait finis par inquiétait les Hearts. Elle qui souriait pour un rien ne participait plus aux conversations et pire encore son état semblait s'aggraver au fil du temps. Sa démarche peu assurée et ses énormes poches sous les yeux signe d'un manque évident de sommeil la nuit ne faisait qu'accroître leur inquiétude. Préoccupé par l'état de santé de la rousse, Penguin venait la voir chaque jours dans sa cabine et l'aidait quand elle était en difficulté pour quoi que ce soit. Et ça la lionne ne le supportait pas, elle le vivait mal et elle en voulait à crever à son capitaine. Capitaine qui ne semblait pas très préoccupé par l'avis de cette dernière sur sa façon de se conduire avec les autres. Sacha ne digérait pas l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en l'écartant volontairement de leurs problèmes actuels.

Voila ce à quoi elle pensait en se levant ce matin. Bougeant au ralenti pour réduire du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'inconfort dans lequel elle se trouvait avec toutes ces bandes sur son corps. La lionne se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage pour se donner meilleure mine mais c'était peine perdue. Sa peau plus pâle que d'habitude et ces poches sous ses yeux lui donnait l'air d'un zombie insomniaque. Elle soupira quand des coups retentirent contre la porte de sa cabine. Devinant l'identité du visiteur, elle ouvra la porte une expression d'agacement collé au visage. C'était Penguin bien sur. En d'autres circonstances, la présence du pirate lui aurait fait plaisir mais actuellement il était la dernière personne qu'elle désirait voir avec le capitaine. Toutefois elle se résolut à ne pas faire étalage de sa mauvaise humeur au vu de la tête que tirait son nakama. Il ne s'était toujours pas remit de l'accident survenu des jours auparavant. Chaque fois qu'une faiblesse prenait la rousse, il paniquait et s'empressait d'accourir pour lui venir en aide comme si la mort allait la prendre soudainement. Et cette situation la mettait à bout de nerfs. Tout deux marchait dans le couloir en silence quand Penguin le rompit au regret de la pyromane.

-« Tu as mauvaise mine Cha'.»

La rousse se retint de soupirer et se composa un faux sourire avant de le rassurer une fois de plus.

\- « ça va Penguin, juste un peu de fatigue ne te fais pas de soucis s'il te plaît. »

\- « Tu es sûre ? »

La rouquine hocha la tête positivement pour achever de le rassurer avant d'entrer dans la cuisine ou déjeunaient les autres, y compris son cher capitaine installé avec le journal en main. Sacha le dévisagea en prenant place à côté de Bepo qui la salua comme à son habitude avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Law. En silence elle mangea sans grande conviction ce que lui tendait Jean-Bart. Quelques minutes après, elle repoussa son assiette déjà calée. Inquiet Penguin dit la phrase de trop.

\- « tu n'as pas mangés grand chose Cha'... »

-« je n'ai pas très faim c'est tout Pen'.. »

-«tu n'iras pas mieux si tu ne te nourris pas plus Sacha! »

Et voila. Le pirate venait de marcher sur une mine. Furieuse la pyromane abattit son poing sur la table attirant l'attention générale sur elle. Elle dirigea un regard remplit de colère sur le pirate qui la dévisagea presque étonné et craqua enfin.

-« Je ne suis pas agonisante ou sur le point de partir en fumée! Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui se brise au moindre coup.. J'en ai vu d'autres comme ça alors arrête d'agir ainsi bordel! »

Le silence qui prit place parut tendu et les hearts dévisageaient leur nakamas surpris et choqués? Ses mots avaient claqués dans l'air et fait mouche sur la personne visée. Penguin ne pipait plus un mot mais son regard en disait long, pétrifié sur place les paroles de la rousse l'avait touché plus qu'il ne le pensait. Silencieux depuis le début, Trafalgar leva son regard orageux sur la pyromane mécontent de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se leva et se tourna vers elle.

-« Dans l'infirmerie, Barnet j'ai deux mots à te dire. »

Sacha tiqua à l'entente de son nom mais ne se fit pas prier. Elle parti sans un regard en arrière rongée par un flot de sentiments négatifs. Sur le chemin menant à l'infirmerie, on n'entendait que le son de leur chaussures martelant le sol. Il entra le premier et lui indiqua le lit ou elle prit place. Tout en préparant de quoi nettoyer et bander les plaies encore fraîches de sa patiente, il prit la parole en premier.

-«Je te savais impulsive mais pas idiote à ce point-là. »

Il eut droit à un regard noir qu'il ignora superbement tout en continuant ce qu'il était entrain de faire. La rousse ouvrit sa combinaison et ôta son t-shirt.

-« J'en aurais autant à dire à votre sujet!»

Si le chirurgien avait pu être capable de tuer d'un seul regard nul doute que la pyromane serait morte la tête criblée de plombs encore fumant. Une fois de plus, elle faisait preuve d'insolence à son égard en lui manquant de respect. N'avait-elle donc aucune limite au bout du compte?!

-«Pardon ?»

-«Vous avez très bien entendus! Vous êtes culottés d'avoir l'audace de me remettre à ma place après ce que j'ai fais pour vous et pour eux !»

-« Je suis ton capitaine, tu me dois le respect, si ce que je dit ne te plaît c'est la même chose !»

-«Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Vous m'envoyiez bouler en disant que vos histoires ne me regarde pas mais ça nous concerne tous putain ! Des mois que je ne disait rien et que j'assistais quotidiennement à vos beuveries sans fin alors que vos hommes encaissaient en silence! Vous voulez que je vous dise ?! Vous n'êtes qu'un putain d'égoïste doué d'un ego surdimensionné mais tout seul vous êtes perdu !»

Elle crachait ses mots avec une haine visible soutenant son regard peu impressionnée par l'aura effrayante qui émana du chirurgien. Ce dernier contaminé par sa propre colère s'avança vers elle et la coinça sans prévenir sur le matelat . Elle ne put réprimer un hoquet de douleur sous la force qu'il employa pour la maîtriser sans problème. La rousse ne perdit pas de temps pour réagir et se débattit avec rage contre la poigne du pirate.

-« Ne joue pas avec ma patience Barnet tu pourrais le regretter. Tu te permet beaucoup de chose en ce moment ! Comme me manquer de respect à moi ton capitaine et à Penguin qui se fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Tu crois qu'il est dans quel état à l'heure actuelle ?! Il t'as vue aux portes de la mort et toi tu l'envoie bouler comme si c'était quelque chose de normale ? Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il à vu pour réagir ainsi et tu l'écrase encore plus dans des mauvais souvenirs dont il n'a pas besoin de se remémorer !»

Clouée sur place, la rousse perdit de son assurance et se recroquevilla sur le lit. Trafalgar relâcha son emprise sur elle et repris ce qu'il faisait plutôt avant que la conversation ne s'envenime . Muette la lionne se redressa quand il s'approcha et enleva ses bandages. Par chance les points n'avaient pas sautés quand il s'était montrés violent à son égard. Il désinfecta ses blessures avant de les bander avec des bandes stérilisées. Il termina son travail en silence et elle quitta la pièce sans attendre son accord. Dans les couloirs du sous-marins, les mots de ce dernier faisaient encore échos dans sa tête à propos de son nakama.

Elle s'en voulait de s'être montrée aussi dure vis-à-vis de ses attentions. Par le passé, la pyromane s'était doutée que Penguin cachait des choses qu'il ne voudrait pas étaler au grand jour. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus au près de Shachi. Si elle devait apprendre ce qui s'était produit ce serait de la bouche du concerné et seulement lui. Au fond elle avait agit sur le coup de l'impulsion et à peine pensé la moitié de ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Prise de regrets elle erra un moment avant de décider d'aller retrouver son nakama. Après avoir été vérifié les endroits ou il avait l'habitude de traîner, elle se dirigea vers la cabine qu'il partageait avec Shachi.

3 coups retentirent et ce fut le roux qui lui ouvrit. Surpris de la voir, il s'écarta et elle aperçu Penguin qui lui tournait le dos allongé sur sa propre couchette. Elle jeta un regard à Shachi qui lui sourit en retour avant de quitter la chambre.

\- «J'vais vous laisser, vous avez des trucs à vous dire il me semble.»

La rousse lui sourit tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Un silence tendu s'installa et la lionne pris place sur le bord de la couchette ou son nakama n'avait toujours pas

bougé.Angoissée, elle prit son courage à deux main et se lança.

\- « Penguin, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.»

Il ne répondit pas mais Sacha su en se tournant vers lui qu'elle avait toute son attention.

\- «J'ai passé ma colère sur toi sans prendre en considération ce que tu ressentais vis-à-vis de ce qu'il s'est produit sur l'île la dernière fois. J'étais en colère mais pas contre toi et je m'en excuse, j'ai agit en parfaite égoïste. »

Elle allait se lever pour regagner sa cabine quand une main attrapa doucement la sienne. Son regard croisa celui de Penguin qui lui souriait sereinement comme à son habitude. Il se redressa se pencha sur la lionne et la serrant doucement dans ses bras par peur de lui provoquer inutilement une douleur gratuite. Surprise la pyromane demeura immobile dans ses bras avant de répondre timidement à son étreinte. Une main caleuse ébouriffa gentiment sa tignasse alors qu'il s'écartait un peu d'elle pour parler enfin.

\- «Excuse acceptées, Cha'..»

Soulagée, elle ne put réprimer une envie soudaine et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Elle ne le vit pas mais cette fois ce fut Penguin qui se mit à rougir pour la première fois entre eux.


	6. Aller au dela du destin

**Coucou mes lamas !**

 **Merci à Zeph' et à Ic'ilver pour leur reviews! Je vois que la prise de tête entre Law et Sacha vous à particulièrement plu et ça me fait plaisir car j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette scène.**

 **Au programme : des retrouvailles, des manipulations et une potentielle trahison? Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes lamas !**

Il régnait un calme olympien depuis l'altercation entre Sacha et Law. Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, du moins en apparence.. Avec ses nakamas, la rousse agissait normalement mais évitais tout contact avec le chirurgien. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde bien au contraire il profitait de ce semblant de calme. Toute fois il restait sur ses gardes, il se doutais qu'elle n'en resterait pas là. La rousse faisait partie de ces gens qui une fois qu'une idée germe dans leur esprit, ne voient plus qu'elle. Et le Rookie ne serait être plus proche de la vérité à son sujet. Silencieuse et discrète en sa présence, la lionne se creusait la tête pour trouver un moyen d'obtenir des informations sur ce que lui cachait son capitaine. Elle n'approuvait pas ce qu'il comptait faire. À savoir les laisser en plan pour aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y trouvait comme argument ? Oh simplement qu'en agissant ainsi ils lui seraient utiles pour couvrir ses arrières tandis que lui risquerait sa vie seule. Foutaises, ce plan puait l'embrouille de son point de vue. Elle vaquait à ses occupations tout en remuant ces sombres pensées. Le sous-marin venait d'arriver à Shabondy et Law était parti effectuer sa traditionnelle pêche aux infos.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son accident et ses blessures avaient pour la plus part n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir à présent. Mais elle commençait à trouver le temps long cloîtrée dans sa cabine pour convalescence forcée. La rousse ressentait le besoin vitale de changer d'air après autant de temps passé entre 4 murs. Elle quitta sa cabine et se faufila dans celle du duo inséparable qui se préparaient à quitter le sous-marin. La veille, une des machines principales dans la salle des commandes avait eu des ratés et Shachi devait au plus vite se procurait les pièces nécessaires pour effectuer les réparations. C'était pour elle l'occasion idéale de quitter cette boîte de conserve ambulante. Le roux ne sembla pas étonné de voir cette dernière en lui ouvrant. Une fois à l'intérieur la rousse les dévisagea tour-à-tour alors que l'expression de son visage se muait en une moue suppliante les prenant au dépourvu. Joignant les paumes de ses mains ensemble devant son visage, la rousse céda.

\- «Pitié, emmenez-moi avec vous sur l'île les garçons !»

\- «Hors de questions. »

Sacha leva les yeux sur Penguin les bras croisé sur le torse, il semblait décidé à lui tenir tête. Elle ne comptait pas en rester là pour autant et son entêtement légendaire se ferait un plaisir de le leur rappeler.

\- «Mais pouuuurquoi Penguin ?! »

\- «Tu es encore blessée, je te rappelle. Répondit le pirate du tac au tac.

\- «Mes blessures sont presque toutes guéries puisqu'on m'a obligée le repos depuis des semaines.. Si je ne sors pas m'aérer un peu je vais devenir dingue Penguin s'il te plaît !»

\- «Si elle ne fait que nous accompagner ça ne devrait pas poser problème non ?

-«C'est vrai ça' ajouta la pyromane contente de trouver du soutien auprès du roux.»

-«Shachi ne lui donne pas raison ! Arqua le noiraud une veine battante sur le front alors que son meilleur amis commençait à rire en le regardant s'échauffer.

-«Je ne ferais que vous suivre, promis il ne se passera rien cette fois Pen'!»

Vaincu le pirate rendit les armes. Face à ses deux amis il était vraiment impuissant quand ils se liguaient contre lui.

-«Tu me le promet hein ? Pas de risque inutile Cha. »

-«Juré Penguin !»

Satisfaite d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, la lionne traîna ses nakamas hors du vaisseau. La voir aussi enjouée pour une simple course fit rire le roux tandis que son voisin l'observait en silence. Durant le trajet, ils eurent des conversations variées auxquelles la rousse ne prit pas part. Elle semblait concentrée sur autre chose. Depuis qu'ils avaient dépassé la place marchande, une sensation désagréable lui tordait les entrailles. Cet inconfort ne lui venaient pas de ses blessures mais plutôt de l'ambiance régnant autour d'elle et ses nakamas. Quelque choses clochait et cette tension soudaine n'avait absolument rien de naturel. Marchant dans les pas des deux pirates et les sens en alerte la rousse regardait de tout les côtés s'attendant presque à voir quelque chose leur bondir dessus sans prévenir.

Mais finalement, ils arrivèrent sans problèmes jusqu'au magasin ou le roux s'engouffrant aussitôt laissant derrière lui ses deux accompagnateurs de fortunes. Le noiraud resté en retrait remarqué enfin le manège de son amie et s'approcha.

-«Quelque chose ne va pas Sacha ?»

Prise sur le fait, la rousse se tourna vivement vers son nakama pour lui répondre quand tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Elle vit une ombre se glisser vers lui et repoussa Penguin sur sa droite tandis qu'elle se faisait sauvagement plaquer au sol par celle-ci. La lionne roula avec son assaillant qui la maîtrisa sans problème au sol. Pris au dépourvu sur l'instant le pirate se redressa rapidement pour venir en aide à Sacha qui regardait son assassin une expression étrange sur collée sur le visage. L'homme qui la surplombait tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux rouge ou flottait une lueur de démence.

-«Sacha ! »

-«Approche joli coeur et je te crève, Neheheh!»

Les mots employés par l'inconnu pétrifièrent le noiraud sur place et le plongèrent dans ses mauvais souvenirs. Joli coeur, une seule personne l'appelé ainsi mais elle n'était plus de ce monde et ce depuis un moment déjà. Ayant décelé le malaise soudain du pirate, l'assaillant éclata de rire avant de se pencher sur la rousse qui ne le quittait plus des yeux. Il fit une chose surprenante dans la mesure ou personne n'aurait prédit un tel comportement de sa part. Le nez dans le cou de cette dernière il respira son odeur et sembla presque s'enivrer de si peu provoquant une rougeur incontrôlable chez la pyromane qui ferma les yeux.

\- «Cette odeur.. C'est bien toi Fauve-chan.. Je t'ai enfin retrouvée.. »

\- «Parce qu'on se connaît en plus ?! Ton visage ne me dit absolument rien fumier !»

\- «Attention à tes mots Fauve-chan... Je pourrais avoir envie de rouvrir des blessures pour faire joujou avec ton sang petite peste !»

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux à nouveau en entendant son surnom. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul pour l'appeler de la sorte. La rousse tourna la tête dans sa direction et ses yeux rencontrèrent un visage de skullface ou deux rouge la dévisageaient sans retenue. Surprise la lionne se redressa quand ce dernier à califourchon sur elle se recula légèrement.

-«Jango ?»

-«En personne Fauve-chan! » ajouta le dit «Jango» avec un sourire carnassier en coin.

-«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?! Et barre-toi tu m'écrase!» vociféra la rousse agacée qui le repoussa sans ménagement ce qui le fit rire mesquinement. De nouveau sur ses pieds la pyromane se tourna vers le noiraud qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Inquiète Sacha s'avança vers lui et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

-«Penguin?»

Piégé entre les mains de son amie, il semblait perdu dans les brides d'un souvenir lointain et ne réagissait pas. Paniquée la lionne le secoua doucement pour provoquer une réaction mais rien ne se produisit. Elle décida d'employer les grands moyens et le gifla avec une pointe de regret de devoir en arriver là. Son geste eu l'effet voulu car le pirate cligna des yeux et sa main se posa sur sa joue douloureuse. Il planta son regard dans ceux de sa nakama qui détourna les siens et s'écarta de lui aussitôt. Le clown qui n'avait rien manqué de cet échange ne pu s'empêcher de sourire vicieusement. Il s'avança vers eux et Penguin eu vit fait de reprendre ses esprits s'interposa en jetant un regard noir au concerné qui éclata de rire devant sa réaction.

\- «Oooh tout doux mon mignon je ne vais pas te la voler ta précieuse » répliqua Jango avec un sourire satisfait en avisant les rougeurs de Sacha qui fulminait intérieurement.

\- «T'es qui et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?!»

-«Je suis en mission pour les hautes instances et ma mission consiste à ramener un précieux cobaye à ces chiens du gouvernement. Alors tu va me la remettre gentiment et il ne te sera rien fait à toi et ton petit copain qui est dans le magasin.»

Le pirate pesta évaluant silencieusement leur chance, bien qu'il aient l'avantage du nombre. Ce type n'avait l'air d'être un petit joueur et il était déjà parvenu à l'atteindre mentalement par accident. La seule solution qui lui parut la meilleur restait la fuite mais Shachi se trouvait encore dans la magasin donc il ne pouvait pas le prévenir. Le jeune homme qui se délectait de leur expressions tendue s'élança et abattit son poing dans la mâchoire du noiraud qui s'écrasa contre le mur dans un craquement sonore. Il ne laissa pas de répit à ses ennemis et brandit la lame aiguisée d'une faux sur la gorge de Penguin qui lui jeta un regard haineux.

\- «Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter Fauve-chan, tu ne voudrais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience je me trompe ?»

-«Espèce de pourriture, comment peut-tu servir ces monstres après tout ce qu'ils nous fait ?!»

Le blanc éclata de rire en l'écoutant, il essuya rapidement une larme au coin de l'oeil avant de reprendre ses esprits et de lui répondre un sourire pendu sur ses lèvres maquillées.

\- -«Mais parce que nous sommes aussi des monstres mon petit lion.. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Nous n'avons plus rien d'humain depuis le jour ou nous sommes venu au monde dans ce monde ou la guerre est le quotidien de tous. Pourquoi se borner à être quelque que nous ne serons jamais ? C'est ridicule dans le fond et tu es bien placé pour le savoir Fauve-chan !»

\- «Ne la compare pas à un pourrit de ton espèce ! Sacha est bien plus humaine que tu ne le seras jamais, tu le seul monstre présent ici espèce de pédale !»

Le silence se fit et si la rousse arborait un petit sourire en coin à l'entente des mots de son nakama, le clown lui souriait d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le compte du pirate sous sa lame qui bougeait déjà.

-«Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire petite souris? Tu viens de me traiter de pédale c'est ça? Tu dois tenir bien peu à ta vie pour parler aussi légèrement..» La lame de sa faux se leva dans les airs prête à trancher le cou blanc du pirate qui la fixait la peur au ventre. L'action se passa au ralenti sous les yeux de Sacha qui ne perdit pas un instant, libéré de son bracelet de granit marin. Le sang se fraya un chemin au travers d'une blessure encore récente et se forma en un bouclier autour du pirate. La faux percuta la surface sans y laisser de dégâts et le clown tourna la tête vers la rousse qui le toisait. Penguin souffla de soulagement encore tremblant sous la protection qui lui offrait le sang de Sacha.

-«Si tu le touche encore une fois je te tue Clowney-kun. » répliqua la pyromane en s'avançant une dague à la main sous le sourire appréciateur du croque mort qui s'écarta un peu du noiraud occupé à se redressait. Ses yeux inquiet rencontrèrent ceux de la rousse qui lui faisait face pour la première fois.

-«Suit-moi et je ne lui ferait rien de regrettable Fauve-chan !»

-«Compris. »

-«Sacha, non ! Ne fait pas ça il veut te livrer tu l'as entendu comme moi!»

-«Oui je l'ai parfaitement entendu Penguin mais je doit le faire et pas seulement pour préserver ta vie et celle de Shachi...»

Désorienté par les propos de son amie, le jeune homme la dévisageait sans comprendre ou elle venait en venir sous le regard moqueur du clown qui assistait à cette séparation soudaine.

-«Je ne comprend pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?!»

-«Que comme moineau, j'ai moi-même mon propre combat à livrer et le temps est venu d'y aller...»

-«Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça!» Il attrapa son poignet et la garda contre lui furieux de sa décision.

-«Je le sais tu es différent du capitaine toi. C'est pour ça que..»

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et posa soudainement ses lèvres contre les siennes les scellant pour de bon. Surpris le noiraud ne bougea pas tandis qu'elle caressait ses lèvres timidement. La lionne rompit le contact et le pirate la prit au dépourvu en prenant possession de sa bouche à son tour. Il semblait désespéré au point de s'accrocher à ses hanches pour ne pas la laisser partir loin de lui. La mort dans l'âme elle se résigna en posant la main sur sa joue et il ressentit aussitôt des vertiges avant de retomber sur le dos victime d'un malaise soudain. La lionne se pencha sur son visage ou l'incompréhension et la peur se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Elle posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'écarter définitivement. La rousse se releva et détourna les yeux du pirate qui la fixait comme jamais.

-«Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît.. Si tu crois en moi, je reviendrais je te le promet..»

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle se détourna complètement de lui alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans les abysses du néant. Jango qui n'avait rien manqué de cette scène grotesque et pleine de guimauve souriait comme jamais. Toute fois pour s'assurer que sa mission se déroule sans encombres sa paume s'abattit sans prévenir sur la nuque de la rousse qui sombra à son tour. Et il disparut comme il était arrivé : sans laisser de tracer si ce n'est un homme désespéré et inconscient à terre...


	7. Nouveaux départ

**Coucou mes lamas !**

 **Merci à Zeph à sa review (désolée pour la fin tragique du chapitre ^^' )**

 **Au programme:de nouveaux alliés ou des ennemis ? De la haine et ce qui va avec. Apparition de la merveilleuse Krys oc et de son oc Sylver appartenant à Zephyra-Lorem-Varia**

 **Bonne Lecture mes lamas baveux !**

Rien ne saurait décrire l'impression de malaise que le clown provoquait presque volontairement à chacun de ses retours dans le quartier général de la marine. Errant tel un mort dans ces immenses couloirs. Il traînait derrière lui le fruit de mois de longues recherches pour lui et de grand espoir pour un homme en particulier. Le clown se fichait pas mal d'être bien perçu ou non pour lui seul son propre jugement comptait un point c'est tout. Et il continuerait à penser ainsi même avec le regard noir que lui jetait cette nouvelle tête haut gradée. Sans doute n'approuvait-elle pas sa manière de traiter la petite fauve inconsciente qu'il traînait sous sa main comme si elle n'était rien pour lui. C'était un peu le cas mais il n'avouerait jamais ce qu'il pense réellement. Mais jango demeure fidèle à lui-même une fois de plus et lance un sourire carnassier à la cyborg scandalisée qui meurt sans-doute d'envie de l'étriper sur place. L'espèce de loup qui l'accompagne fait son possible pour l'empêcher de commettre une erreur à la grande déception du blanc qui les observe indifférent.

Au coin du couloir une longue silhouette fait son apparition et le sourire de Jango s'élargit davantage, en silence l'homme s'approche du clown curieux de la raison de tout ce bruit. Ses yeux sombre finissent par tomber sur la pirate entre les mains de son monstre création de ses propres recherches. Le blanc relève la rousse inconsciente de toute sa hauteur et la tend à cet homme immense qui la soulève doucement un sourire indescriptible collé au visage. Il tourne son regard vers celui de la cyborg en colère du comportement de son soldat déguisé en clown.

-«Bien le bonjour Professeur Sylver, Commandante Krys veuillez excuser le manque de manière évident de mon petit clown. Il n'est pas très sociable avec les autres. si vous le permettez, je vais m'occuper d'elle à présent. Tu viens Jango? »

Le clown hoche la tête et avant de s'en aller il se tourne vers la cyborg qui le fusille du regard depuis le début.

-«Le petit toutou du gouvernement s'inquiéterait-il du sort d'une pirate simplement parce qu'elle fait partie de l'équipage de son chéri?»

Le clown jubile en voyant la tête de Moineau se décomposer brutalement et éclate de rire en voyant qu'il a mit dans le mille. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce petit jeu. Bousculer les autres et les mettre au pied du mur avec des évidences frappantes. C'en est presque jouissif pour un fou tel que lui. Et secrètement il rêve de pouvoir la tester encore plus, la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. La voila muette et ça lui plaît dans le fond. Il à les femmes en horreur depuis toujours même si toutefois il existe des exceptions comme son petit fauve et baby doll. Il se penche sur la brune silencieuse et murmure au creux de son oreille lui provoquant un frissonnement d'horreur.

-«Si tu ne me met pas en colère avec tes petits airs de grande justicière qui prône la paix, je pourrais faire en sorte que Vega-chan n'abîme pas trop Fauve-chan. Tu n'aimerais pas assister à ça n'est-ce pas? Ou plutôt tu n'aimerais pas annoncer sa mort éventuelle à son cher capitaine et son petit ami, ça serait horrible hein? »

En lâchant ces mots il se délectait presque du désespoir qu'il provoque et se félicite d'avoir poussé ses recherches aussi loin sur l'entourage actuel de son petit Fauve. Satisfait du silence total de la cyborg il s'en va en gambadant presque dans les couloirs d'une justice illusoire. Il erre ainsi avant de se diriger vers les quartiers privé du scientifique qu'il trouve affairé sur la rousse allongée sur une table d'opération. Il remarque aussitôt la combinaison qui dépasse de la poubelle et ricane alors qu'une idée germe dans son esprit dérangé. Prit par la curiosité, il s'avance et observe plus en détail le corps de la rousse, ses yeux se posent sur chaque marques ornant son corps. À chacune d'elles, un souvenir raccroché à l'origine de son existence s'impose à l'esprit du clown qui ne sourit plus.

Vegapunk remarque son air renfermé et sourit de la rareté de cette expression qu'il n'a vu que très peu de fois chez le clown. Toute fois il garde dans un coin de son esprit l'effet que provoque la rousse inconsciente sous ses doigts occupé à examiner son corps presque nu. Très mécontent de l'état de ce dernier. Il demeure tout de même satisfait de la récupérer en vie et en bon état si l'on peut considérer les choses ainsi. Il est bien obligé d'admettre que le médecin qui s'est occupé de ses blessures à fait du très bon travail, la plaie sur son flan ne laissera pas de cicatrise. Il peste d'avoir laissé l'un de ses sujets entre les mains de ces imbéciles heureux de nobles. Certes cela à eu le mérite d'être concluant dans ses recherches et ses études dans la conception d'une armée spéciale de petits soldats dans le genre de Ange et Clowney..

-«Pourquoi cette moue boudeuse? Cela ne te ressemble pas Jango.» dit-il à l'adresse du blanc qui évite ses yeux le scrutant sans aucune gêne apparente. Il n'a jamais aimé cette manie qu'a le scientifique de scruter ses sujets de la sorte comme s'il avait la capacité de lire en eux.

-«Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Comptez vous l'habiller avec ça?» ajouta le clown en pointant la combinaison dépassant du bac à ses côtés.

-«Absolument pas, tu peux la prendre si tu veux. Scarlet mérite mieux j'ai exactement ce qu'il lui faut. Prend la boîte à ta gauche et donne-là moi veux-tu?»

Le clown avise la boîte en question et la remet au scientifique qui l'ouvre et en sort une combinaison ressemblant à un maillot de corps de couleur bordeaux. Il l'enfile sans aucune gêne sur le corps de l'endormie sous lui qui ne réagit pas à son contact. Il sort une sorte de tunique large en cuir noire ou à la place des manches se trouvent deux fentes assez larges pour passer les bras tout en couvrant les épaules. Satisfait le scientifique range son matériel et s'éloigne de sa patiente donnant l'ordre au clown de la ramener dans sa cellule sans la traîner comme un déchet derrière lui. Le concerné râle mais s'exécute portant la rousse dans ses bras tatoués jusque dans sa cellule ou il la lâche sans ménagement sur sa couchette. Il ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention et s'éloigne l'esprit occupé par ses futilités quotidiennes. Il réfléchit aux prochains tourments qu'il se fera un plaisir d'affliger à aux nouvelles têtes fraîchement intégrées dans le quartier générale. Le petit fauve est de retour au bercail et les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer à présent. Il va pouvoir enfin tromper son ennui de la meilleur façon qui soit: en provoquant le chaos et se livrant à ses petits combats de chien de chasse comme il les aiment tant. Petit fauve à bien du souci à se faire maintenant privée de sa liberté et de ce qui compte pour elle.. Qu'importe la manière dont les choses sont faite, ce qui compte c'est le résultat final. Et quelle final pour eux ils ne comptent pas en rester là. Le gouvernement mondial va bientôt s'en mordre les doigts, un chien n'obéit qu'à plus fort que lui c'est un fait qui ne cesse de faire ses preuves depuis la nuit des temps...


	8. Rencontre dans l'antre de l'ennemi

**Coucou mes lamas !**

 **Je sais, mon rythme est catastrophique en ce moment mais c'est plus fort que moi. Si je n'écris pas je suis frustrée et énervée et c'est horrible honnêtement. Ce chapitre est un peu particulier car il commence directement avec la chanson des partisans tirée directement du roman à succès Hunger Games. Je n'ai pas choisi la reprise de la version française car je savais qu'elle a était changée pour demeurer harmonieuse lors de sa diffusion en V.F. Toutefois j'espère que vous pourrez l'apprécier autant que celle du film traduit en français. Un grand merci à Zeph qui continue de suivre mes écrits avec autant de vigueur ça me va droit au coeur ! Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent cette histoire même s'ils sont un peu timides dans le fond ! Je vous laisse donc avec un nouveau qui je l'espère continuera à vous plaire mes lama ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture mes lamas !**

 **Au programme : des retrouvailles, des rencontres (des vraies cette fois-ci!) et comme toujours ma bonne dose de drama !**

 _«Viendras-tu, viendras-tu  
Viens me retrouver à l'arbre  
Où ils ont pendus un homme qu'ils disent en avoir  
assassiné trois?  
Des choses étranges se passent ici  
Aucun étranger n'auraient voulu les voir  
Et si nous nous rencontrions à minuit au pied de l'arbre  
du pendu? »_

 _«Viendras-tu, viendras-tu  
Me retrouver à arbre  
Où le mort a crié à sa belle de filer.  
Des choses étranges s'y sont vues  
Et moi, j'aurais tant aimé  
Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu.»_

 _«Viendras-tu, oh, viendras-tu  
Me retrouver au grand arbre  
Et partir avec moi comme je te l'avais demandé.  
Des choses étranges s'y sont vues  
Et moi, j'aurais tant aimé  
Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu.»_

 _«Viendras-tu, oh, viendras-tu  
Me retrouver au grand arbre  
Porter un long collier de chanvre à mes côtés.  
Des choses étranges s'y sont vues  
Et moi, j'aurais tant aimé  
Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu.»_

Ces paroles résonnent doucement dans la pièce ou ses yeux sont rivés sur cette petite fille qui à grandis trop vite loin de lui. Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour dire à quel point il est heureux de la retrouver. Cette petite lionne adulte trop vite qui va déjà le goût subtile qu'à la liberté pour un chien quand il goûte pour la première fois. Ses mains câleuses et abîmées par les nombreux combats qu'il a menés pour protéger sa vie et la sienne si précieuses à ses yeux se perdent dans cette chevelures incandescente. Où est passée la petite fille qui le suivait comme un poussin dans les couloirs de l'horreur humaine ? On la lui à enlevées et maintenant il récupère un petit bout de femme qui a lutté de son côté. Quand il croisait le clown dans le couloir il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le harceler de questions pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ce dernier lui paraissait étrangement collaboratif dans ces moments-là. Lui qui habituellement agit en solitaire et ne fait jamais rien pour autrui si ce n'est pas dans son intérêt personne.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'ombre qui veille sur le sommeil de la lionne bouge la tête en sentant un mouvement hésitant sur ses genoux repliés. Elle s'agite un peu dans son sommeil et ne va plus tarder à se réveiller. Avec regret il quitte la couche et s'en va après un dernier regard en arrière. Le temps des retrouvailles ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Un regard sur sa droite lui fait remarquer les yeux écarlates qui le dévisagent sans gênes. Il soupire un peu et sa bouche mutilée amorce tout de même un sourire accueillant au clown qui rompt le contact visuel.

-«Nehehe, tu es cruel Ange. Venir voir le petit fauve et partir avant son réveil ce n'est pas digne d'un grand frère tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?»

Le ton du clown est neutre. Chose étonnante quand on connaît bien ce drôle de personnage qui s'amuse du malheur des autres. Ange ne relève pas accoutumé au caractère si particulier du croque-mort. Il s'éloigne définitivement sans un regard ne souhaitant pas croiser la route du scientifique qui ne va plus tarder maintenant. Il se console en se disant que bientôt petit lion et lui seront bientôt réunis après tout ce temps loin l'un de l'autre. Bientôt ils ne seront plus des monstres mais de vrais humains comme ils auraient dû l'être à l'origine..

Plus tard dans la matinée, le fauve est tiré de son sommeil sans ménagement par un clown cruel et rieur qui la salue comme si de rien n'était. Perdue et encore endormie, la rousse se masse la nuque douloureuse avant de se relever péniblement.

-«Suis-moi Fauve-chan on nous attend et nous ne sommes pas en avance ! »

Curieuse, la lionne le suit sans plus tarder. Sur le chemin ses yeux analysent son nouvel environnement et elle repense à ce qu'elle a fait la veille sur l'archipel Shabondy. Aussitôt ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseurs virent à l'écarlate. À quoi pensait-elle sur l'instant? Depuis le temps elle croyait avoir enfin réussi à taire ces sentiments nés dans son coeur au fil des mois passés avec ses nakamas et lui. La rousse se haïssait réellement d'avoir agis par impulsion. Partagée entre un sentiment de bonheur éphémère de ne pas avoir été rejetée et en même temps celui du dégoût d'avoir abandonné quelque chose d'aussi cher à ses yeux. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir donné de l'espoir au noiraud avant de le lui reprendre aussi brusquement avant de s'enfuir comme une lâche. Le rire du clown à son égard lui fit relever la tête et ce dernier pointa du doigt ses propres yeux. Elle en fit de même et senti deux sillons humides rouler sur ses joues. La rousse se reprit aussitôt en frottant ses joues agacée contre elle-même d'avoir fait preuve de faiblesse. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité naissante de son voisin qui continuait de marcher en la fixant moqueur de son tourment naissant.

-«Pauvre Fauve-chan loin de son chéri faiblard et incapable de la protéger comme il se doit. J'espère au moins qu'il assure au lit en compensation sinon c'est vraiment pas un cadeau comme mec! Neheheh»

Le rire sarcastique du croque-mort acheva de nourrir sa colère et elle se jeta sur lui furieuse. Non étonné de l'impulsivité dont elle faisait preuve, le clown ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur en exerçant une forte pression sur sa gorge tandis que son poing s'abattait sur son visage déformé par la surprise. Un râle de douleur parvient à ses oreilles et avec un sourire mauvais il contemplait l'impuissance du petit lion qui luttait inutilement pour se défaire de sa poigne. Le nez en sang et la rage au ventre elle se débattait en vain face à lui qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce contre sa force inexistante. Il cala une de ces jambes contre son entre-jambe tandis qu'il approchait ses lèvres maquillées de blanc et de noir de son oreille qu'il mordit sans prévenir avant de murmurer.

-«Ne t'avise pas de recommencer petit lion, je ne serais pas aussi magnanime la prochaine fois à ton égard. Je ne suis du côté de personne alors supprimer un cobaye de ton genre ne me pose absolument aucun problème contrairement à Vega-chan... Humm ça serait un peu dommage de perdre un jouet comme toi dans le fond alors ne recommence plus et reste à ta place mon chaton compris?»

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et la relâchant. Ses jambes flageolante cédèrent et elle se retrouva sur les fesses alors qu'il s'éloignait un sourire dément collé au visage de bonne humeur et ravit de son petit effet. Il s'arrêta au bout du couloir et se tourna vers la lionne qui ne bougeait pas.

-«Naaah, c'est fini la récré maintenant Fauve-chan bouge ton cul ! Vega-chan nous attend et il n'aime pas être en retard. Pour ton nez je dirais que tu t'es vautrée lamentablement à ton réveil okey ?! Tu peux raconter ce que tu veux je m'en bats les steaks de toute façon..»

Surprise, la lionne se releva non sans manquer de tomber à nouveau. Une main sur le nez pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais c'était peine perdue, il l'avait très certainement cassé et elle savait qu'il le faisait exprès. La rousse se jura dans un coin de sa tête de lui faire payer cet affront de n'importe quelle façon et la plus pire qui soit ça lui fera les pieds. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le labo ou le scientifique attablé à son pupitre semblait pleinement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il se détourna de ses occupations à l'arrivée de ses deux sujets d'études et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état du nez de la rousse et l'énorme sourire en coin du clown. Il se pinça l'arête du nez déjà agacé de voir que le caractère impulsif de ses deux cobayes avaient fait des siennes 24 heures après l'arrivée de la lionne.

-«Jango-kun peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ce nez cassé ? Et ne tente même pas de faire passer ça pour un accident je sais très bien que tu l'as volontairement fait exprès.»

Le sourire du clown ne diminua pas au contraire, il semblait prendre du plaisir face à la mine sévère qu'arborait Vegapunk. Il s'éloigna quelque peu de la rousse qui ne quittait plus des yeux l'homme à la taille impossante.

-«Naaah Vega-chan, c'est elle qui m'a provoqué alors je me suis défendu rien de plus ! Je suis innocent dans l'affaire moi alors punissez-là elle!» dit-il en épiant la réaction de son petit fauve qui lui jeta un regard noir.

L'homme soupira de l'insouciance dont faisait preuve le clown et s'avança vers la rousse avec une trousse de premier soin. Il invita la rousse à s'installer sur un tabouret en face lui. Elle s'y posa sans rien dire et sa docilité apparente plu au scientifique qui déposa le contenu de la petite malette sur la table à sa droite. Il prit un coton stérile et essuya patiemment le sang dont l'écoulement abondant avait finis par s'atténuer. Il examina son nez blessé et le manipula le moins possible en voyant les grimaces successive de la lionne et déposa une petite compresse pour soulager un minimum la douleur. Après avoir terminé il se releva et tendit une main accueillante que la rousse serra après un moment d'hésitation.

-«Bonjour Scarlet-chan. Je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance même si je te connais depuis de nombreuses années comme tout tes amis ici présent.»

La rousse tiqua aux dires du scientifique qui ne s'offusqua pas de son regard méfiant alors qu'elle quittait son siège pour ériger une distance de sécurité entre eux. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas au contraire, il appréciait la franchise dont faisait preuve la rousse.

-«Je comprend que tu réagisse ainsi car tu ne sais rien de moi. Toute fois je serais enchanté de pouvoir y remédier afin de faire connaissance avec toi. Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas je ferais du mieux que je peux pour y répondre.»

-«Qui êtes- vous et comment cela se fait-il que vous me connaissiez alors que moi non !?»

-«Je suis le professeur Vegapunk. Je te connais car par le passé on m'a confié la charge de poursuivre des recherches sur les sujets que vous êtes toi, Clowney-kun et tous les autres.»

Il lui laissa un peu de temps pour assimiler les informations qu'il lui révélait, attendant ses prochaines questions.

-«Mais si ce que vous dites est vrai comment se fait-il que je me retrouve ici après ce que nous avons fait, la Marine devrait plutôt mettre ses efforts dans notre élimination plutôt que de se prendre la tête à nous récupérer!»

-«En temps normale, c'est effectivement ce qu'elle aurait fait. Mais par les temps qui courent et cette nouvelle ère de la piraterie qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, leurs objectifs principalement sont focalisés sur ce problème actuel. C'est pourquoi j'ai été chargé par les hautes instances de poursuivre mes recherches afin de viser à mettre au point une armée spéciale. C'est pourquoi la Marine place tous ses espoirs sur nos personnes Scarlet-chan.»

-«Une armée? Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de nous exactement?! Nous remettre aux mains de ces tarés de dragons de célestes?! Si c'est le cas vous perdez votre temps je préfère mourir qu'y retourner!»

La tirade de la lionne provoqua un fou rire au clown qui écoutait leur conversation dans son coin depuis le début, son hilarité s'atténua un peu en voyant le regard réprobateur que lui jetait l'homme.

-«Oh que vas-tu cherchais-là Fauve-chan?! Tu n'es pas très maligne! La marine ne nous remettra jamais entre les pattes des dragons célestes ça serait nous les livrer sur un plateau d'argent. Quoique l'idée est plaisante en y réfléchissant un peu!»

-«Oublie ça tout de suite Jango-kun, la Marine ne vous laissera jamais approcher nos hauts-dirigeants avec vos vécus respectifs. Je n'ai aucun respects pour eux mais la hiérarchie m'y oblige, les choses sont ainsi faites. Pour répondre à ta question Scarlet-chan, le but de votre présence ici en premier bien qu'il ai été accompli depuis longtemps et de vous étudier toi et tes camarades. Vous avez tous sans exception mangé un fruit du démon, ce qui fait de vous des êtres spéciaux à part entière de mon point de vue. Je connais les propriétés et les avantages de chacun de ces fruits. La moitié d'entre vous ont les capacités requises de contrôler ces fruits en phase d'éveil et c'est un atout majeur pour le projet dont vous fessez partie. Tu n'entre pas encore dans la même catégorie que Jango-kun mais je suis persuadé qu'avec le potentiel du fruit que tu as mangé tu pourrais devenir un atout de force non négligeable. Le but final de cette armée de soldat spécial sera de vous assigner sous les ordres de la nouvelle tête promue en grade dernièrement. Je crois que tu la connais plus sous son autre. Hmm comment s'appelle-t-elle encore? Ah! Oui son nom est Krys, voilà je ne parvenais plus à revenir dessus.»

Le scientifique observa la réaction de la lionne à sa petite «révélation» avait eu l'effet escompté. La surprise se lisait sur son visage, ainsi elle la connaissait d'une manière quelconque comme l'avait supposé le clown derrière lui.

-«Dans les jours qui suivent, je vais mettre au point un programme spécial pour vous mettre tous en condition physique. Il faut que tu perdes toute cette graisse accumulé. Je vais te concocter un entraînement spécial qui te fera gagner de la masse musculaire et tu suivras un traitement régulier pour ton hypoglycémie. En attendant tu as quartier libre jusque 14 heures, Jango est chargé de ta surveillance mais j'ose espérer que tu sauras te montrer correcte et respectueuses en présence de nos supérieures. Ce sera tout pour l'instant si tu souhaites manger un morceau Jango t'y accompagneras.»

Un énième ricanement se fit entendre et le clown traîna la rousse à sa suite sans lui demander son avis. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant d'atteindre la grande salle ou soldats et hauts-gradés prenaient le premier repas de la journée. Le croque-mort se servit un café noir et la rousse se contenta d'un bol de céréales peu appétissant à ses yeux. Elle suivit le clown en silence et s'installa en face de lui une fois à table. La lionne mangeait sans grande conviction quand elle vit une silhouette venir dans sa direction. Intriguée, elle dévisagea la nouvelle arrivante avec un sentiment étrange. En face d'elle, le clown jeta un regard indifférent à la cyborg qui le fusillait du regard et prit la parole.

-«Naaah, Fauve-chan voici le nouveau chien du gouvernement la commandante Krys-chan! Nehehe ne me regarde pas ainsi ou je te crève les yeux tas de ferraille!»

La rousse ne prit pas attention à la menace du croque-mort, son attention entière focalisée sur la cyborg occupée à se prendre la tête avec ce dernier. Elle se leva brusquement renversant le contenu de son bol qui s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas sonore. Petit chiot se tourna vers elle intriguée et recula légèrement en voyant la proximité soudaine du visage de la lionne proche du sien.

-«C'est toi moineau?!» s'écria la rousse choquée alors que la cyborg la regardait surprise. Elle se reprit aussitôt en voyant qu'elle attirait tous les regards sur leur table en s'excusant de la gêne occasionnée. Elle s'agenouilla pour ramasser les débris du bol au sol et la cyborg en fit de même pour l'aider.

-«Je ne comprends pas la raison de ta présence ic, c'est Law qui t'envoie?» Petit chiot fronça les sourcils alors que la rousse ne put réprimer un petit rire. Toutefois son expression changea rapidement et elle lui répondit avec un sourire triste.

-«Si ce n'était que ça, tu comprendras rapidement Moineau. Je te demanderais juste de faire attention à ce que tu comptes faire à l'avenir..»

La brune ne répondit pas mais son attention se tourna vers le nez cassé de la rousse, faisant rapidement le lien avec le clown qui les écoutait depuis le début. La cyborg se tourna vers lui furieuse sous le regard en coin de la lionne.

-«C'est toi qui lui a fait ça?»

-«Nehehe et si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu? T'es pieds et mains liés comme nous et ne me sort pas ta petite morale à la mort moi l'nœud. T'es toute seule ici avec Fauve-chan et vos idées de révolutions à la con. Emmerdez-moi et je prendrais plaisir à décimer les Hearts Pirates au grand complet y compris ce rookie de mes deux! Tu vas vite comprendre dans quel camp tu joues petit toutou. Même si le but du projet auquel je suis affilié avec Fauve-chan est d'être un parfait petit soldat sous tes ordres un jour prochain je peux te garantir que tu vas vite déchanter. Enfin vous en saurez plus cet après-midi de toute façon.. Naah je te laisse ici, j'en ai marre de jouer les gardiens de chien de service Fauve-chan tu sauras te débrouiller pour retrouver ton chemin hein?»

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'en alla en sifflant sous les regards incrédules des marines autour de lui. Fulminant intérieurement, la cyborg croisa les bras sous sa poitrine en détournant le regard.

-«Ne fais pas attention à lui Krys-chan. Pour lui tout n'est qu'un jeu plus tu réagiras à ses provocations plus il t'enfonceras et il en profiteras pour t'attaquer quand tu t'y attendra le moins. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire c'est de se concentrer sur la raison de notre présence ici! Je ferais de mon mieux pour te soutenir de la meilleur façon qui soit, alors ne te décourage pas surtout! Le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour l'instant c'est de s'accrocher face à ce qui nous attend..»

Elle avait soufflé les derniers mots en se retournant vers la brune avec un petit sourire en coin. Elles ignoraient ce qui les attendaient au bout du chemin mais la certitude de se préparer au pire s'insinuer lentement au fond d'elles.


	9. Première mise à l'épreuve

**Hey mes p'tits lamas!**

 **Les remerciements habituels comme toujours! (merci Zeph')**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu spécial de mon point de vue. Pour ceux qui suivent depuis le début, j'ai évoqué énormément de fois mes ocs sous le pseudonymes de «chien de combat». C'est la base même des histoires dont viennent mes ocs à l'origine pas tous mais pour la plus part oui. J'ai réfléchis à une appellation moins négative quand je parle d'eux au pluriels étant donnés qu'ils seront nombreux à suivre Krys et son fidèle Sylver (ocs merveilleux appartenant à ma chère Zeph'!). Dorénavant quand je parlerais d'eux j'utiliserais le nom de «sentinelles». Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture d'avance et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ça fait plaisir!**

Quand Quatorze heures sonna dans les couloirs de la Marine, la peur au ventre termina son chemin dans les entrailles de ce fauve que l'on fit entrer dans l'arène. Dans les gradins on pouvaient voir la crème de la Marine rassemblée au complet comme un seul homme qui braquaient leur yeux sur son existence en cet instant. La rousse souffla tendue par tant de stresse. L'angoisse la submergeait complètement et son coeur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Ce sentiment de malaise ajouté à son inconfort dans cette combinaison moulante qu'on lui avait obligée à enfiler pour ajouter au spectacle auquel elle allait s'adonner d'ici peu. Il y avait deux autres cobayes à ses côtés et en face d'eux 5 de ces robots connus sous le nom de « Pacifista ». De ce que lui avait soufflé le clown, il s'agissait d'une des nombreuses créations de Vegapunk dont il était très fier.

Son regard se porta vers les gradins ou elle remarqua la présence de la cyborg en compagnie de ce Mink aux allures de loup et plus loin ses yeux croisèrent le regard dure et impénétrable de l'Amiral Akainu. La rousse baissa les yeux impressionnée tandis que le scientifique prit la parole pour leur expliquer la raison de tout ceci. Sacha ne l'écouta que d'une oreille consciente de ce qui l'attendait. Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce mauvais pressentiment qui la suivait depuis le réfectoire. Elle se faisait violence pour ne rien laisser paraître devant tout ce monde concentré sur eux.. Ou elle? Sacha se concentra un peu plus pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Ses paumes serrées depuis tout ce temps s'ouvrirent finalement et le sang fit son chemin hors de ses plaies. Quelque chose clochait dans tout ça. Un regard en coin vers les autres cobayes provoqua un déclic dans son cerveau qui réfléchissait plus vite que de coutume. Le bruit brut de deux détonations brisèrent le silence et la lionne tomba à genoux dans un cris de surprise et un nouveau flot de sang. Par réflexe elle pressa sa main sur la plaie qui ornait sa cuisse droite. Incrédule la rousse leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers les gradins. Tous l'observaient et des murmures s'élevaient lentement dans l'air. Elle vit l'horreur dans les yeux de la cyborg dont la bouche demeurer ouverte sur un cri muet. Ce qui l'acheva c'est le regard impassible de Vegapunk qui ne la quittait pas des yeux attendant la suite. Toute fois ses lèvres remuèrent lentement et il vit dans à l'expression abasourdie de Sacha qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-«tue-les. Petite chose».

Cependant comme il s'en doutait, sa voix n'atteignait déjà plus sa raison. Le choix de délibérément provoquer le réveil de ce monstre engendré par des visions successive et négative du sang ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Sa conscience morte et enterrée quelque part au fond de son esprit, le nouveau soldat se releva sans difficulté apparente. Sa main se leva en direction des faux-cobayes. Elle ferma sa main provoquant ainsi des spasmes de douleurs chez ses ennemis. Ils se mirent à vomir du sang en quantité avant de s'écrouler dedans raides mort. Leur visage marqué par un mélange de douleur et d'incompréhension fixaient de leur yeux vitreux la rousse immobile. Celle-ci s'en approcha et le sang des morts s'éleva autour d'elle en une grosse bulle. Bougeant les doigts frénétiquement la bulle l'engloba complètement et elle disparut à la vue de tous. La bulle s'agitait dans tout les sens comme si la vie l'habitait.

La bulle carmine se condensa en une armure qui recouvra complètement le corps du soldat. Ses poings armés d'une double protection, elle s'élança sur le trio de pacifistas qui ouvra le feu.

Les coups de ses ennemis passaient au ralentis dans les yeux écarlates de la rousse. Elle les analysait et esquivait les assauts répétés des machines. D'un bond le soldat se propulsa sur le premier androïde le forçant à se mettre à genoux. La lionne lui asséna plusieurs coups latérale en prenant soin de viser son unité centrale. Elle la martelait de coups à répétitions et s'écarta du cyborg alors que la tête de ce dernier explosa.

La lionne se tourna vers les deux autres cyborgs les paumes des mains ouvertes. Celles-ci se fermèrent dans le vide et le bruit d'une explosion retentit à l'intérieur des carcasses d'acier. Du liquide rouge s'échappaient de leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Le sang se propagea dans les circuits grillant leur circuit qui leur permettaient de s'orienter. Désorientés et sévèrement touchés les machines convulsaient et cessèrent de bouger au bout d'un moment. Le silence se fit dans l'arène. L'assistance générale qui retenait son souffle depuis le début du combat souffla impressionnée par une telle démonstration. Dans les gradins, Moineau reprenait son souffle. Son affichage rétinien n'avait cessé de s'emballer pendant toute la durée du combat. Le loup à ses côtés le remarque et s'enquit de son état.

-«Est-ce que ça va Krys ?»

La brune se tourna vers lui encore en état de choc.

-«Elle est vraiment puissante Sylver..»

Le loup soupira de la naïveté dont faisait preuve la cyborg une fois de plus.

-«Ne te fie pas à ce que voient tes yeux Krys, cette force surhumaine n'est qu'illusoire.»

-«Quoi ?! Tu plaisante là !»

Un rire coupa court à leur discussion. À leur gauche, Vegapunk affichait un sourire en coin.

-«Vous êtes un fin observateur professeur Sylver. Vous n'avez rien à envier à votre prédécesseur.»

Sylver ne prit pas la peine de relever le commentaire à peine voilé du scientifique à son égard.

-« Mais je suis obligé d'admettre que vous avez raison au sujet de Scarlet. Sur le rapport de force, vous êtes à peu près à égalités. L'élément déclencheur de cette puissance dévastatrice doit être provoqué par une impulsion quelconque. Mais le cas présent ici que j'ai étudié est différent. L'origine de sa force provient de longues années de conditionnement coriace sur le plan mentale. »

-« Dans tout les cas, ce conditionnement à laissé de grave séquelle chez votre sujet. La Marine ne voudra jamais d'un élément instable et vous le savez Vegapunk. »

Le sourire du scientifique s'élargit à l'entente de l'argument qu'avançait le Mink.

-« Même dans un état second, Scarlet demeure consciente vous savez. Laissez-moi vous montrer. »

L'homme héla doucement la rousse en armure immobile au milieu des carcasses métalliques des pacifistas. Celle-ci releva la tête dans sa direction et s'avança lentement vers les gradins ou elle s'arrêta devant les marches.

-« Allons, Scarlet fais-moi plaisir. Salue donc nos hauts dirigeants qui oeuvrent chaque jours d'arrache-pied à appliquer la justice absolue. »

La lionne effectua machinalement un salut militaire face à l'assemblée de Marines. Satisfait, l'homme accueillit avec plaisir les compliments qu'on lui adressa. Dégoûtée de cet homme qui s'adonnait ainsi en spectacle, Krys quitta les gradins pour rejoindre la rousse en bas. La brune inquiète se planta face à elle. Ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa au plus profond de son être. Sacha se tenait la immobile les yeux mouillés de larmes qui coulaient à flots. Son esprits hurlait à tout rompre. Un claquement de doigt ramena la rousse à elle. Reprenant ses droits sur son propre corps elle tomba à genoux et son armure de sang retourna à l'état liquide à ses pieds. Paniquée la cyborg se tourna vers Sylver qui soupira avant de venir l'aider à relever Sacha. Ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard du mort qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de la scène.

À la sortie de l'arène, un homme de grande taille à la chevelure blonde vint à leur rencontre. Son visage en partie dissimulé sous une épaisse écharpe blanche se voulut honnête et sincère. Il les salua en effectuant un salut militaire avant de se présenter.

-« Commandante Krys, professeur Sylver. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis le sujet « Ange » mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sorath. Si vous le permettez je vais emmener ma soeur se faire soigner. »

L'aveu de l'ange fit l'effet d'une bombe chez la brune qui écarquilla les yeux. Le Mink pour sa part se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils avant de lui remettre la rousse. Le blond la prit avec douceur dans ses bras et se mit en route suivit par Krys et Sylver. Intriguée la brune ne put s'empêcher de questionner Ange.

-« Tu dit être le frère de Sacha.. Vous êtes nombreux dans son cas? »

Le blond prit son temps avant de lui répondre sur un ton calme.

-« Avant nous étions plus nombreux dans ce cas mais actuellement Sacha sommes les seuls sujets ayant un lien de sang encore en vie. Les autres n'ont pas survécu aux expériences et les sujets instables ont été abattus il me semble. »

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder sur le regard triste que lui jeta Krys avec le temps tous autant qu'ils s'étaient accoutumés de ce genre de réaction. Ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi avant d'arriver finalement à destination. Ange pénétra silencieusement à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie ou il se dirigea vers un lit pour y déposer la lionne semi-consciente qui marmonnait. Intrigué le blond se retourna vers la brune restée au pied du lit le loup sur ses talons.

-« Elle vient de parler d'un certain « Penguin » vous savez qui c'est ? »

Le visage de la brune fit place à la surprise une fois de plus. Les mots prononcés par le clown la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait mentionné le compagnon de la rousse dans sa liste de victime potentielle en guise de menace. Penguin, un des hommes de son humain serait ce petit-ami en question ? Réalisant cela les propos du mort prenaient tout leur sens et si dans un sens elle était heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle, elle craignait le pire pour la rousse et le pirate. Toutefois elle décida de remettre cette conversation à plus tard quand elle pourrait discuter en privé avec Sacha. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrais pas de réponse à sa question le blond se résigna. Avant de quitter la rousse il se pencha et embrasse tendrement son front avant de quitter l'infirmerie.


	10. Renier les liens

**Yo mes lamas !**

 **Comme d'hab' merci à Zeph'**

 **Je suis contente d'être parvenue à utiliser ta petite cyborg comme il faut sans oublier son acolyte Mink (les autres se méfient mais moi je l'apprécie beaucoup étrangement x3). Alors au programme je prévoie une belle prise de tête monumentale et débute également l'entraînement de ma petite pyromane ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! Mention éventuelle de la petite Krys et de Sylver dans ce chapitre.**

Depuis son réveil, les événements s'étaient rapidement enchaînés pour les cas de Sacha et celui des autres sentinelles. Ses retrouvailles avec son frère avait été très fortes en émotions. C'était un choc pour elle qui le croyait mort depuis des années dans l'incendie de cette nuit d'été. Il se tenait là à son chevet veillant sur son sommeil dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait cru rêver en ouvrant les yeux sur lui. Par réflexe ses mains avaient tirés sur le tissus de l'écharpe qu'il portait en permanence. La lumière du soleil se refléta sur un visage à la peau pâle dévoilant ainsi au grand jour des joues mutilées en un sourire de l'ange se terminant à la limite de la mâchoire. C'était bien lui. Lui et ce sourire défiguré à jamais dernier vestige des souvenir d'un carnage infernale né dans ces bois maudits.

Observant sa petite lionne perdue dans des pensées lointaines, Ange l'avait rejointe dans le lit pour se coucher à ses côtés. Pendant des heures ils parlèrent du passé et des quelques rares moments heureux qu'ils avaient. Il écouta la rousse lui raconter ses aventures et son arrivée dans l'équipage des Hearts. La mention de Shachi et Penguin ses meilleurs amis piqua sa curiosité et il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il ne pensait pas provoquer une telle réaction chez elle en posant cette question innocente. Pourtant Sacha s'était littéralement transformée en tomate vu la rougeur de ses joues. Elle ne répondit pas mais il compris à son silence. Il sourit en se disant que son petit lion avait vraiment bien grandit depuis cette nuit-là. Dans un sens il était partagé entre le soulagement et une pointe de jalousie. Elle faisait sa vie un point c'est tout. Toutefois il se rendait compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper le temps perdu à présent. Et les voila de retour à la case départ mais c'est diffèrent cette fois-ci. Oui car maintenant ils ont la possibilité de se battre pour une cause en commun. Plus jamais on ne les réduirait au silence car désormais ils ont la possibilité de reprendre leur destin en main. Pendant des années on les avaient traités comme des objets de mort pour le divertissement d'autrui. Maintenant les voila devenu des soldats pour un but bien diffèrent de ce que cette justice corrompue prévoyait pour eux perçu comme des rats de laboratoire.

Ange n'avait aucune idée de ce que comptait faire cette petite brune nommée commandante. Toutefois sa soeur semblait lui accorder toute sa confiance et rien que pour ça il les suivraient sans émettre de doute sur leurs motivations. Mais il gardait bien en tête que le chemin qu'elles choisiraient serait semés d'embûches. À commencer par Jango et ses petits jeux de chantages répétitifs. Sans parler de ces accès de violence qu'il faisait subir aux autres. Cependant le blond savait qu'il disposait d'une certaine capacité à amadouer les ardeurs du mort. C'était un atout de force non-négligeable pour lui.

Le Blond ruminait ses pensées en observant l'entraînement de Sacha dirigé d'une main de fer par Jango qui semblait prendre un plaisir fou à malmener cette dernière. Vegapunk ne ménageait absolument pas les forces de la rousse avec un programme pareil. Depuis deux jours Sacha se levait aux aurores et enchaînait directement avec 10 tours de terrain entre chaque allés et retours elle devait faire des flexions de jambes, 10 secondes de courses sur place le plus rapidement possible. Après ça des pompes, des exercices de gainages, des séries d'abdominaux et d'autres exercices de ce genre. Le soir quand elle rentrait, la rousse s'écroulait de sommeil sur son lit. Quelques jours plus tard Vegapunk leur annonça que désormais ils seraient sous le commandement directe de la cyborg. Affalée sur elle-même, la rousse avait réagit au quart de tour comme si sa fatigue s'était envolée. Cette nouvelle n'enchantait pas tout le monde à commencer par Vegapunk lui-même et Jango. Pour le premier, il perdait son passe temps du moment pour l'autre la perspective d'être sous les ordres d'une petite ingénue rêveuse dans l'âme le répugnait profondément.

Il n'acceptait pas cette décision du haut conseil et projetait déjà de se venger sur la brune en s'attaquant à ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Le clown était vraiment quelqu'un de dérangés et vicieux dans ses idées de vengeance car il ne reculait devant rien pour atteindre son but.

Avant la capture de la rousse, le mort avait mit des mois à rassembler des informations sur elle. En commençant par le lieu ou elle vivait avant de prendre la mer. Faire un détour chez ce vieillard pour lui soutirer des informations. Si au début le vieux fit preuve de méfiance en nient connaître son petit fauve. Sous la menace d'une lame aiguisée il s'était ravisé à regret pour cette gamine qu'il avait prise en affection, il avoua son départ soudain. La rousse avait pris la mer en intégrant l'équipage d'un homme qui n'inspirait que la crainte et l'horreur de la mort. Trafalgar Law dit le « chirurgien de la mort ». Le croque-mort eu beau retourner la question dans tout les sens, il ne comprenait pas le choix de la lionne d'avoir suivit un homme tel que lui. La nature enflammée et pacifique de la rousse ne collait absolument pas avec celle vicieuse et manipulatrice du Rookie.

Mais le clown n'étant pas du genre à se poser pour réfléchir sur ce qui l'intriguait, il prit la mer à son tour. Préférant l'action à la logique, Jango suivit les Hearts à la trace pendant 2 long mois les observant à leur insu. Une fois il poussa même l'audace jusqu'à s'introduire dans le sous-marin pour les épier dans leur sommeil. Silencieux et discret comme la mort, il avait pourtant manqué de peu de se faire repérer par cet ours polaire et le capitaine lui-même. Le mort aurait bien aimé étriper l'animale pour le plaisir de voir la tête que ferait le chirurgien de la mort en trouvant le cadavre de l'animal au petit matin. Cependant ils n'étaient pas sa cible, lui tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était son petit fauve qui les accompagnait. Un jour l'idée de provoquer un coup de folie chez la rousse germa dans son esprit malade. En soudoyant un groupe de chasseurs de prime, il s'arrangea pour qu'elle se retrouve acculée et blessée à l'écart des autres. De son observatoire l'excitation du combat et du carnage le gagna progressivement. Mais il dût se résoudre à renoncer à son duel en voyant débarquer cet empafé de pirate au nom ridiculement risible cousu sur son couvre-chef. Toutefois il ne manqua pas de se délecter de l'horreur naissante dans les yeux du noiraud et la peur qui s'insinua dans ceux de Sacha. Il les aurait bien suivit jusque dans le sous-marin pour venir se moquer de son sentimentalisme dégoulinant à l'eau de rose.

Se souvenir de cette belle journée selon lui le ramena rapidement à la situation actuelle. Le clown convoqué aux aurores par l'Amiral en chef Sengoku en personne l'intriguait. L'homme lui expliqua rapidement la raison de sa présence et au fur et à mesure que ce dernier lui dictait sa mission, un sourire inquiétant naissait sur le visage du mort. Une mission de capture. Et pas n'importe laquelle, le Bouddha le renvoyait à la chasse aux cobayes. Et quelle chasse pour lui ! Cette fois la traque se ferait du côté des révolutionnaires et c'était aussi une vieille connaissance comme la lionne. Mais cette fois-ci serait largement différente, outre l'infiltration parmi ces rebelles la cible n'avait rien d'une petite pointure. Pierro le maître de l'évasion. Ce pantin de malheur allait lui donner du fil à retordre avec ses capacités. D'autre se seraient probablement découragés devant la difficulté d'une mission pareille. Seulement voila : Jango n'est pas comme les autres et pour lui plus la mission est périlleuse plus son intérêt à l'accomplir sera grand. Et comme le mort est un obstiné dans l'âme, il ne reviendrais pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas attrapé sa proie.

Il régnait un calme écrasant depuis le départ du clown et certains comme Sacha et Krys accueillait cette tranquillité soudaine avec plaisir. Enfin si le départ de ce dernier laissait place au calme l'arrivée d'un autre élément perturbateur ne manqua pas d'apporter son lot de tension. Un jour au détour d'un couloir, profitant de l'absence du mort la rousse écourta plutôt que prévu son entraînement. Si elle avait pris l'habitude des regards en coin qu'on lui jetaient depuis la démonstration de ses « capacités » dans l'arène. La rousse ne s'attendait certainement à croiser son ancien capitaine dans les couloirs de la marine. Son regard orageux et surpris? Attendez surpris? Oui de la surprise, Trafalgar Law était surpris. En d'autre circonstance ç'aurait presque amusé la rousse mais au vu de la situation actuelle l'humour ne s'y prêtait guère. Ils se fixaient tout les deux en chiens de faïence attendant une réaction quelconque de la part de l'autre.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fout ici Barnet? »

-« Je vous retourne la question Trafalgar. »

Le Rookie fronça les sourcils. Droite et calme la rousse lui faisait face un air sérieux peint sur le visage. Et depuis quand l'appelait-elle par son nom d'ailleurs ?

-« Je t'ai posé la question en premier il me semble »

-« On vous a prévenu non ? Je suis ici pour régler des affaires. Je vois pas pourquoi vous posez la question puisque vous en avez rien à foutre. Ça vous fais chier à ce point de m'avoir dans vos pattes contre mon grès c'est ça ? »

Cette fois le chirurgien adopta un air complètement incrédule. Le ton dure et sans appel de la lionne devenait presque aussi froid que le sien. Elle devenait méconnaissable aux yeux de ce dernier.

-« Pardon? »

-« Vous avez très bien compris, vous voulez les grandes lignes ou plutôt vous l' exigez hein ? Bon voila l'topo en gros moi cobaye de Vegapunk, moi faire partie d'une unité spécial destinée à vous écraser la gueule à vous et les autres rookies. Moi pas faire ça mais aider Moineau dans sa quête. Moi vous trouvez très con de rappliquer même si c'est pour la protéger. »

C'était l'incompréhension totale pour Law, elle était calme mais ne se gênait pas pour l'insulter ouvertement, à ses yeux elle dépassait les bornes des limites qu'il faisait mine d'ignorer. Il reprit rapidement contenance devant elle pour ne pas perdre la face et s'avança pour s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Bien plus petite que lui la rousse le toisait avec dédain et ça ne faisait que nourrir l'agacement qui naissait au fond de lui.

-« Parle-moi sur un autre ton tu veux ? »

-« Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me jarter de l'équipage c'est ça ? Faites-moi rire jusqu'à présent vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de mes capacités ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis juste un chien perdu que vous avez ramassé au pif sur votre chemin. »

Il allait lui répondre quand elle fondit en larmes sans prévenir. Le comportement la pyromane le déroutait complètement. Un coup elle l'insulter et la voila qui se mettait à chialer comme une madeleine ! Il ne comprenais rien à son charabia et le fait qu'elle se laisse aller à ce genre de chouineuse qui geint pour un rien acheva de l'énerver.

-« ça suffit, je ne veux plus te voir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une subordonnée qui fait des cachotteries, me manque de respect en permanence et qui me suit à la trace en plus. Sans parler le fait que tu t'amuse à faire tourner en bourrique un de mes hommes en le faisant espérer avant de l'abandonner à son sort pour fuir chez l'ennemi qui se prépare pour nous anéantir. »

Sacha se fit muette. Le chirurgien crût enfin lui avoir cloué le bec juste avant qu'elle ne lui décroche un coup latérale dans la mâchoire. Le cul sur les fesses et la main calée dans l'angle de sa joue douloureuse, Law lui jeta un regard noir avant de déglutir. Les yeux humides de la pyromane venaient de virer vers un rouge écarlate qui lui provoqua la chaire de poule. La lionne se détourna de lui et disparut à l'angle du couloir. À l'autre bout du couloir opposé, la cyborg impuissante n'avait rien manqué de cet échange entre le chirurgien et la rousse. Furieuse elle s'avança dans sa direction. Le début de la tempête entre eux s'annonçait déja.


	11. Un étrange nectar

**Coucou mes lamas !**

 **Les remerciements habituels à Zeph' (qui est toujours partagées entre la maltraitance d'ocs mais qui imagine un monde plein de licornes et de poutous pour Chacha xD).**

 **Je sais que Zeph' à mit les choses aux claires dans son chapitres 26 mais je tenais à en faire de même dans celui-ci. Oui Zeph' et moi sommes en pleine collab' autant vous le dire que ce n'était absolument pas prévu lorsqu'elle s'est lancée dans l'écriture de Madness Is Coming. Le personnage de Sacha que nous utilisons toutes les deux n'avait même pas d'histoire à proprement parlé. Sacha à été vue et pensée pour avoir un certain impact autant dans mon histoire que dans celle de Zeph' du moins c'est ainsi que je vois les choses de mon côté. Nous discutons beaucoup de ce qu'il serait intéressant de parler au fur et à mesure que nous postons nos chapitres. Chacune à son intrigue et si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que compte faire Zeph' dans son intrigue de son côté dites-vous bien que c'est la même chose de son côté. L'unité des sentinelles est une création mise au point pour venir en aide à Krys dans sa quête de la paix entre humains. Ces personnages-là appartiennent à Zeph' et moi-même. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas promis je ne mords pas !**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sacha passa une bonne nuit. Certes la demande de la cyborg brune l'avait un peu prise au dépourvue mais qui aurait pu résister à une bouille suppliante aussi adorable ? Allongée dans les draps de ce lit trop grand pour elle la lionne accepta et se mit à l'aise. En s'endormant, la rousse sentit nettement Moineau se caler contre elle en lui murmurant de passer une bonne nuit. Le réveil par contre se déroula d'une tout autre manière. Dans un état proche de la somnolence, la rousse émergea lentement en sentant les rayons du soleil lui réchauffer la peau. Un bruit de pas à sa droite acheva de la réveiller et quand elle ouvrit les yeux Sacha devint blême. Là au bout du lit se trouvait la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir en compagnie du Mink qui venait de détourner le museau. Par réflexe la rousse attrapa les draps et s'en recouvra Krys y compris, la brune dormait comme une bienheureuse la tête posée sur sa poitrine. En temps normale la pyromane aurait trouvé ça mignon de la part de moineau mais au vu du regard noir que lui lançait le chirurgien elle se ravisa. Secouant doucement cette dernière pour la réveiller, Sacha s'écarta doucement pour se lever. Tandis que Krys ouvrait enfin les yeux, la rousse eu soudain des vertiges en se rhabillant. Prise au dépourvue elle s'appuya un peu contre le mur pour faire passer son léger malaise. Cette faiblesse soudaine n'échappa pas aux yeux du loup qui s'avança à son tour intrigué vers cette dernière.

-« ça ne va pas Sacha ? »

La question du Mink la prit de court et en se tournant vers lui, elle put discerner une légère inquiétude dans les yeux sombre du loup. Bien qu'elle ne le connaissais que depuis peu la rouquine s'empressa de le rassurer avec un sourire en coin.

-« Rien de bien sérieux Professeur j'ai eu un léger vertige en me levant. J'ai du me lever un peu trop vite sûrement. Je vais vous laisser le professeur Vegapunk doit m'attendre pour stabiliser mon taux de glycémie je pense. »

Le loup peu convaincu fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de son collègue. Moineau avait beau posséder sa propre unité. Dorénavant la responsabilité de procurer des soins médicaux à l'un ou l'autre faisait partie des attributions du Mink. Conscient de cela le scientifique se décida à mettre en garde la rousse contre les manigances de Vegapunk.

-« Sacha, désormais je suis chargé de m'occuper de toi et des autres sentinelles si vous avez des problèmes de santés. J'aimerais que tu rappelle cela à mon collègue qui semble l'oublier on dirait. »

La pyromane le dévisagea un peu prise au dépourvu. Certes il avait raison mais elle ne se doutais pas que l'animosité présente entre ces deux-là sois à ce point.

-« Je ne manquerais pas de le lui rappeler Professeur. »

-« Bien, je te laisse y aller dans ce cas. »

Satisfait, le loup se détourna et concentra son attention sur le chirurgien qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de leur discussion. Durant le temps qu'elle avait voyagé avec eux, la rousse n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de faiblesses en leur présence. Comme quoi même cette tête brûlée de Barnet gardait bien certains secrets même après qu'il l'ai exclue de son équipage sans plus de convictions. Depuis l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu la veille, cette dernière ne lui accordait aucune attention. À peine un regard noir à son réveil et lionne fidèle à elle-même passait déjà à autre chose. Reprenant contenance la lionne s'adressa à Moineau.

-« Bon Moineau, je te laisse ici on se retrouve pour le p'tit déj ? »

L'idée de pouvoir s'empiffrer sans limite dès le matin plu à la cyborg qui lui répondit joyeusement tout en s'habillant.

-« Compte sur moi Onee-san ! »

La rousse avisa l'expression du chirurgien à l'entente de ce surnom et un sourire mesquin naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se pencha pour être à la hauteur de la tête de la cyborg et lui embrassa la joue bruyamment avant de se redressait aussitôt.

-« Bien ! À plus tard ma puce ! »

La rousse s'éclipsa sans prendre attention à la tête que tirait le grands méchant loup. Sur le chemin elle dût s'arrêter à nouveau prise de vertiges plus forts que les précédents. Sacha dût continuer le reste du chemin en s'appuyant contre le mur. À quelques pas de la porte menant au laboratoire du scientifique, ses jambes fébriles la lâchèrent. Par chance la porte s'ouvra à ce moment là et une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. Dans un état proche de l'inconscience, lionne avait du mal à discerner son visage. L'homme s'avança et baissa ses yeux rouge carmin sur la rousse. Après un bref instant il se pencha et la pris doucement dans ses bras avant de retourner à l'intérieur du laboratoire. À l'intérieur, Vegapunk était occupé avec le clown attaché sur une table d'opération. Attaché de force Jango semblait en proie au délire et s'agitait comme une bête enragée montrant les crocs. À ses côtés Vegapunk s'activait muni d'une seringue dans lequel on pouvait apercevoir un liquide rouge vif. Le scientifique se dépêcha d'injecter le contenu de celle-ci dans le bras du croque-mort qui grognait littéralement en le regardant.

-« Allons calme-toi mon petit clown, la douleur du manque va vite passer je te le promet.. »

En nage et tremblant le clown avait perdu ces airs de monstres qu'il se donnait en permanence. À présent il ressemblait plus à une bête à l'agonie que le clown cruel qu'il était aux yeux des autres. Vegapunk accoutumé à cette vision se détourna rapidement de lui pour se concentrer sur la rousse allongée plus loin. Observant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait l'homme ouvrit légèrement le haut de sa combinaison pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque. De l'autre côté, l'homme aux yeux rouge les observait en silence tout en préparant un contenu similaire à celui qu'on venait d'injecter à Jango.

Il tendit l'instrument au scientifique qui arborait un large sourire tout en piquant la veine de Sacha.

-« On à fait une vilaine petite rechute ma chère Scarlet. »

De l'autre côté du lit, l'homme aux yeux rouge observait Lionne une expression de profonde inquiétude était lisible sur son visage pâle. Il regardait Vegapunk s'occuper de Scarlet en rêvant secrètement que tout cela cesse pour elle et les autres.

-« Cela ne risque t-il pas d'empirer quand elle partira en mission maître ? »

Le sourire du fou s'agrandit considérablement alors que son regard de glace se pose sur l'assistant qui baisse aussitôt les yeux. Vegapunk se délecte de cette docilité dont fait preuve le blanc à son égard.

-« Mon petit Zero,je m'en suis déjà occupé. Elle pourrait partir un mois complet si elle le veux, j'ai pris le soin de doubler les doses avant son départ.

Zero se fige d'horreur en écoutant l'aveu du scientifique.

-« Elle risque de ne pas le supporter ! Regardez l'effet que ça fait sur le sujet « Clowney » ! »

-« Jango n'est pas devenu accro. Il à assimilé depuis longtemps les composants du produit. C'est son cerveau qui ne parvient plus à distinguer les phases de sevrage à celle de la remise en condition. Je dois encore m'occuper de ce problème de dépigmentation de la pupille et de la pilosité. Bien qu'entre nous j'aime particulièrement cette fausse impression de pureté. »

Zero n'ajoute rien et choisit de disparaître en voyant Sacha reprendre ses esprits. La conscience encore un peu embrumée, Lionne ouvre les yeux. À ses côtés, Vegapunk fait mine d'être occupé sur autre chose.

-« Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? »

Lui tournant le dos, le scientifique se compose rapidement une fausse mine inquiète pour lui faire face à nouveau.

-« Ma petite Scarlet.. Te sens-tu mieux ? Je t'ai trouvée inconsciente devant la porte de mon laboratoire. »

-« Je, je ne m'en souviens pas... Mais je me sens mieux maintenant. »

-« Tant mieux ! Tu devrais aller manger maintenant pour éviter une nouvelle rechute. »

Lentement la rousse se relève et remarque enfin le clown inconscient et allongé plus loin.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il à ? »

Vegapunk ne jette qu'un bref regard à ce dernier.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, une petite crise de démence. Avec le temps ça commence à lui passer. »

Peu convaincue, Lionne fixe son attention sur le scientifique qui en fait de même.

-« Professeur... A propos de mes injections, le professeur Sylver m'a demandé de vous en de vous dire de cesser cela. »

Le sourire du scientifique se fige un peu. Ce Mink était bien trop curieux à son goût. Toujours à fourrer sa truffe dans des affaires qui ne le concerne pas. Il est temps de commencer à mettre en place quelques mesures de précautions. Voyant la rousse l'observer attentivement, il se reprend aussitôt en se façonnant un masque amicale.

-« économise ta salive Scarlet-chan. Je vais t'accompagner au déjeuner et avoir une petite discussion avec mon collègue. »

-« Eh bien allons-y dans ce cas. »

En quittant ses quartiers, l'homme prit soin de verrouiller la porte. Curieuse lionne ne put s'empêcher de le questionner à ce sujet. »

-« Craignez-vous que l'on puisse venir fouiner ici pendant votre absence Professeur ? »

-« Simple précaution. De plus après une crise Jango est totalement imprévisible. La dernière fois que je l'ai laissé en compagnie d'un soldat, le malheureux à été retrouvé souffrant de plusieurs fractures. »

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois admirer ou considérer ce soldat comme un véritable inconscient. »

L'homme à ses côtés émit un petit rire alors qu'ils arrivaient à destinations. La rousse repéra rapidement la cyborg en compagnie du Mink et de son frère. En s'approcha, elle remarqua également un autre homme aux cheveux gris noué en une longue tresse. C'était Erin la sentinelle spécialisée dans les missions d'infiltrations sur le terrain. Sacha pressa le pas et s'installa entre les deux hommes pour se retrouver en face de la cyborg en plein festin. La brune lui adressa un large sourire tandis que son frère poussait un plateau devant son nez. La pyromane lui embrassa la joue avant de s'attaquait à son déjeuner alors que à quelque pas le loup et l'homme s'affrontaient déjà du regard. Sylver l'avait vu approcher sournoisement la main posée amicalement sur l'épaule de la rousse mais en réalité il savait que tout cela n'était que de la comédie.

-« Il semblerais que vous ayez des choses à me dire Professeur Sylver ? »

Le loup se tourna machinalement vers lui et ses babines s'étirèrent en un large sourire vers son collègue.

-« Je pensais que les choses étaient claires Professeur Vegapunk, dorénavant c'est moi qui m'occuperait des sentinelles sur le plan médical. En tant quel tel j'aimerais également avoir les dossiers médicaux de nos soldats. Cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

Le faux ton empreint de douceur du loup dégoûta profondément l'homme en face de lui. En cet instant le Mink se croyait en position de force face à lui car Akainu avait accordé le droit de posséder sa propre unité au dernier jouet encore envie de Sirius. Du temps de son vivant lui et Sirius s'étaient voués une haine sans borne. Toujours en compétition dans leurs propres expériences et finalement il en était sorti vainqueur avec plusieurs sujets encore en vie et très prometteur selon ses estimations. Du côté de son rival, même si ce dernier avait perdu la vie dans des circonstances étranges, un seul sujet encore en vie se trouvait entre les murs de la justice absolue. Certes même si c'était l'unique rescapée, cette gamine n'en demeurait pas moins redoutable une fois que l'ennemi était rentré en contact avec son propre sang infecté. Même en sachant tout cela, il gardait à l'esprit le projet ambitieux qu'il se réservait pour son grand final en tant qu'homme de science et de génie accompli.


	12. Tuer ou être tué

**Chalut mes lamas baveux !**

 **Et comme toujours les remerciements habituels à Zeph' et très certainement aux lecteurs anonymes !**

 **Je commence tout doucement à intégrer l'intrigue que j'imagine depuis quelques temps. Je ne sais pas ou elle mèneras Sacha et les autres sentinelles plus tard mais pour l'instant ils avancent pas-à-pas dans la justice qu'ils veulent édifier aux côtés de Moineaux !**

 **Mentions de Moineau et de Sylver ocs made in Zephyra-Lorems-Varia (Popopopopo!)**

Après le déjeuner, Sacha, Sorath et Erin prirent congés auprès de la cyborg et de son conseiller avant de les quitter. Comme leur journées précédentes, les sentinelles s'en allèrent chacune de leurs côtés pour se changer avant de débuter leurs entraînements. Ainsi vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon de sport, la rousse nouait ses cheveux en une natte tout en prenant le chemin menant à l'arène. Ignorant les regards des soldats qui s'entraînaient plus loin, elle débuta son échauffement en compagnie de l'espion déjà présent sur le terrain. Ainsi ils débutent toujours l'entraînement par quelques tours de terrains. Par moment ils alternent en enchaînent de courtes séries de courses rapides. Avantagé naturellement par les capacités de son Zoan, Erin n'hésite pas à en user pour terminer son échauffement. Moins endurante que son partenaire à sang froid, Sacha compense du mieux qu'elle peut en terminant le sien par des étirements avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Dans la mêlée d'uniformes bleu et blanc, ses yeux verts entrent en contact avec le regard orageux de son ancien capitaine. Son regard noir la fusille sur place mais elle n'en tien pas compte. Visiblement le frustré et obsédé qu'il est en présence de moineau n'a toujours pas digérés sa petite plaisanterie dans la chambre de Moineau. Elle le savait épris de petit chiot mais à ce point, ça frôlait tout de même la paranoïa et l'exagération carrément. La rousse ne s'étonnait même plus de l'état second dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé la première fois qu'ils se rencontrèrent. Il était capable de tout par amour, la preuve c'est qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à s'introduire dans la base générale de la marine sous une fausse couverture de soldat qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Oui il était amoureux mais l'amour lui faisait prendre des risques inconsidérés et égoïstes. À tout moment il pourrait se faire démasquer par n'importe qui et c'était déjà le cas d'ailleurs avec le conseiller de son amante. Cependant il pouvait s'estimer heureux de l'apparente docilité dont faisait preuve le Mink à son égard mais la pyromane n'était pas dupe. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas avoir hésité un seul instant à marcher sur les plates bandes du loup voir même le menacer ouvertement. Et par dessus tout c'était son côtés égoïstes et possessifs qui la mettais vraiment hors d'elle.

Le chirurgien faisait indéniablement partie de ces personnes qui se croient au dessus des autres et s'accaparent de tout comme bon leur semble. Et ce qui l'achevait c'était ces airs prétentieux qu'il se donnait en permanence sans parler du mépris qu'il n'hésitait pas à employer fasse aux autres. Rancunière ? Oh oui elle l'était face à ce genre de personnage. Elle regrettait presque de ne lui avoir envoyé qu'une droite dans sa face de fouine vicieuse et mesquine. Des coups comme ça il en méritait bien 10 à la volée et par enchaînent histoire que monsieur fasse connaissance avec les étoiles pendant un moment. Elle avait eu tout le temps de rager dans son coin sur cet incident mais ce n'était que maintenant que la colère faisait surface dans tout son corps.

Elle était si énervée que ses mains en tremblaient et le regard perçant du concerné n'arranger en rien son état. Monsieur devait sans doute apprécier d'être parvenu à pousser à bout une tête brûlée comme elle après toute les fois ou elle l'avait mit hors de lui avant son départ. Et puis merde à la fin c'était quoi ce capitaine miteux qui lui reprochait presque la raison de sa présence ici alors que lui n'avait strictement rien à y faire contrairement à elle. Il aurait pu demander autre chose mais non on ne change pas un connard accompli en bon samaritain c'est connu ! Lui il voulait savoir pourquoi il aller devoir se la farcir ici aussi. À genoux par terre, elle secoua vivement sa propre tête avant de se redresser.

Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose, quelque chose qui lui mette du baume au coeur directement ! Marchant sans but dans l'arène, ses pensées la ramenèrent doucement au visage du noiraud, son noiraud. Est-ce qu'il allait bien depuis leur séparation ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir puisque le clown avait pris la peine de lui confisquer ses effets personnels. Le souvenir de ses yeux désespérés avant de perdre conscience la submergèrent brutalement. Comment pourrait-il encore vouloir l'attendre après un coup pareil ? Se déclarer avant de partir comme une voleuse avec un prétexte de vouloir le sauver alors que leur mission à tous était justement d'écraser les pirates comme lui et leur nakamas.

Frustrée et en proie au doute, Lionne alla s'installer dans les gradins pendant que son frère qui venait d'arriver entama un combat amicale contre l'espion. De son côté, le rookie vit un curieux personnage faire son entrée à son tour dans l'arène. Vêtue d'une veste à l'effigie de diablotin avec ces cornes qui ornaient cette capuche posée sur une chevelure immaculée. Son visage dissimulé sous une couche de peinture rappelant celui des crânes humains ou brillaient deux yeux rouges vicieux et sournois. Ses lèvres étirées en un sourire mauvais. Le clown portait dans son dos sa fidèle faux à doubles lames ornées de motifs semblable aux tatouages épousant les muscles de ses avants bras. Comme à chacune de ses entrées, le croque-mort ne laissait personnes indiffèrent sur cette impression malsaine qui planait autour de lui. Pourtant aujourd'hui Jango semblait être d'une humeur noire au vu du vêtement qu'il traînait derrière lui. À première vue il s'agissait d'une simple veste mais de là ou il se trouvait le chirurgien pu apercevoir un éclat doré qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était le symbole même de petit chiot, ce moineau qui prenait son envol vers d'autre cieux. Et cet homme le traînait dans la poussière de l'arène sans aucune considération.

Il ne le connaissait pas mais il le détestait déjà au même titre que ce loup qui collait beaucoup trop à son goût celle qui était sienne. Discrètement le rookie s'éloigna du groupe de soldat qui avait cessé l'entraînement depuis longtemps trouvant le combat des deux sentinelles plus intéressant à regarder. Il regarda le clown s'avancer vers Sacha assises la tête posée entre les paumes de ses mains. Le sourire moqueur du clown ne fit qu'envenimer sa haine à son égard. Il se posa plus loin pour éviter d'attirer l'attention tout en gardant une oreille alerte dans leur direction.

Lionne leva finalement les yeux quand elle entendit le clown se poser à sa gauche. Son sourire en coin lui fila la nausée et elle se leva pour s'éloigner de ce type bien plus détestable à ses yeux encore que son ex-capitaine. Après tout c'est lui qui l'avait mise dans la merde jusqu'au cou. À cause de lui désormais elle n'avait plus le droit de fuir et de vivre normalement. Elle devait se battre à nouveau pour les siens et se sortir de ce merdier sans nom. Elle le haïssait tellement qu'elle pourra ignorer la volonté de Moineau et son rêve d'appliquer une justice avec le moins de sacrifice possible. Oui elle pourrait le tuer là tout de suite et de se foutre d'être vue comme un monstre pour de bon. Et comme il aime d'être la cause de tout conflit éventuel, Jango ne déroge pas à la règle une fois de plus en marchant volontairement sur une mine qu'il à pris soin de poser avant.

-« Naaah, que t'arrive-t-il Fauve-chan ? Serait-tu triste par hasard ? »

-« Ta gueule.. »

-« Ooh que tu es vulgaire dit-donc ! Le chien de garde à passé une mauvaise nuit tout seul dans son lit ? Pauvre petite chose hein.. Tu aimerais être avec lui naaah ? Ça te met en colère hein ? Parce que moi aussi je suis en colère aujourd'hui.. »

Jubilant la rousse se retourne vers lui et le toise haut lui et cette expression de pure rage accentuée par son maquillage faciale. Elle sourit à son tour ravie de l'apprendre pour une fois elle va pouvoir s'amuser à son tour.

-« Oooh Clowney-kuuun, pourquoi cette grosse colère ? Mon frère t'as refoulé encore une fois ? »

-« Neheheh, ça te ferait plaisir petite garce.. Malheureusement pour toi c'est cette chose qui me met hors de moi. »

Il montre à la pyromane sa veste d'uniforme ou l'insigne de leur unité à été complètement réduit en lambeaux. La mine enjouée de Sacha se décompose à la vue du moineau doré déchiqueté de partout.

-« Ce piaf de malheur je l'ai presque autant en horreur que ce tas de feraille et ses idéaux de paix à la con ! Je crève d'envie de réduire tout son petit monde rose en charpie et sa p'tite gueule d'ange par la même occasion ! »

-« C'est ta tronche de pédale qu'on devrait réduire en bouillie pauvre con ! »

-« Naaah, traite-moi encore ainsi et c'est sur toi que je vais passer mes envies de meurtres ! Ça aura le mérite de faire pleurer cette peste qui ne se sent plus pisser. »

-« Viens je t'attend pédale ! On à l'arène à disposition, je vais te refaire le portrait avant que tu te barre. »

Sans crier gare, les deux sentinelles se sautent à la gorge animées par la rage que l'autre continue à nourrir en provocation. Le clown empoigne la pyromane la roue de coups enragé par ce regard remplis de dédain qu'elle renvoie à chaque coups qu'elle reçoit. Furieuse, la rousse l'empoigne par la gorge et son genoux vient heurter si violemment que le clown la repousse sauvagement avant de vomir le contenu de son estomac plus loin. Sonnée et la bouche en sang à cause de sa lèvre inférieur fendue, Sacha s'arme de son sang qui se change en protection sur ses poings avant de se jeter à son tour sur le clown. Les coups sont échangés avec une telle violence que le sang se mêle à ce déferlement de rage gratuite. Le clown enragé et agacé par l'insolence dont fait preuve ce fauve à son égard décide d'en finir pour de bon. Sa main glisse sous sa veste pour saisir une dague dissimulée dans les plis de celle-ci.

Sur le point de la tuer, tout se passe trop vite sous les yeux des soldats pétrifiés par ce qu'ils voient. Plaqué au sol, Jango grogne comme une bête atteinte par la rage sous une paire de serres acérées. L'écrasant de tout son poid, le clown lance son regard le plus assassin à celui qui vient de l'interrompre dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ses yeux écarlate entrent en contact avec le regard sombre de la femme oiseau qui le maintient au sol.

-« Espèce de sale traînée.. »

-« Mesurez vos paroles, sujet Clown. Vous n'êtes absolument pas en position de vous permettre une quelconque menace de ce genre. Vous faites honte à votre unité en agissant de la sorte. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous ferrais moisir au dernier niveau d'Impel Down ! Et vous autres qu'attendez vous ?! Amenez-moi des menottes en granit marin sur le champ et occupez-vous du sujet scarlet avant qu'elle ne nous crève dans les pattes !»

-« Sergente, oui Sergente Frost ! »

Le groupe de soldats se mit aussitôt au travail, un groupe de marines s'approcha de la harpie occupée à maintenir le croque-mort au sol pendant qu'un soldat se penche pour attacher ses mains et ses pieds. Ainsi maîtrisé, le clown est emmené directement hors de l'arène. Après le départ du mort, la sergente reprend sa forme humaine et se tourne vers la rousse qui s'entête à vouloir se relever. Celle-ci s'avance vers elle suivie de près par son frère qui la dépasse rapidement pour s'agenouiller aux côtés de sa soeur.

Du côté des gradins, Trafalgar demeure immobile devant ce qu'il vient de voir, dire qu'il s'attendait à une telle scène dépasse vraiment tout entendement. Il vient de voir un visage de Barnet qu'il ne pensais pas voir ou du moins pas de cette manière. On à tous au fond de soi une part sombre même son petit chiot en possède une propre à son tempérament. La lionne est emmenée sans plus attendre alors que la sergente encore présente aboie des ordres aux soldats encore présent. Portée ainsi par cet homme blond, lui rappelle le jour où elle leur est revenue en sang et gravement blessée dans les bras de Penguin. Et rapidement le puzzle se remet en place dans son esprit. Il ne remarque pas tout de suite, cet étrange personnage qu'est l' homme à la chevelure démesurément longue alors que ce dernier prend place à ses côtés.

Méfiant Trafalgar l'observe en coin sans rien dire et l'espion pose son regard indiffèrent sur lui. Le rookie l'observe plus en détail et remarque l'insigne de moineau doré qui qu'il porte sur la poitrine.

-« Ne, vous ferriez mieux de fermer les yeux sur ce que vous venez de voir, monsieur le pirate. De plus ce genre de scène est fréquente avec ce clown, n'accordez jamais la moindre attention à ses provocations ou vous finirez comme Sacha. Sorath-kun et le professeur ne permettront pas qu'il ose lever la main sur la commandante. »

La méfiance du chirurgien ne diminua pas le moins du monde à l'égard de la sentinelle. Ils commençaient vraiment à être trop nombreux à savoir qu'il s'était infiltré chez l'ennemi. Le loup en lui-même ne l'impressionnait guère car il se savait bien plus avantagé que lui. Mais ce cobaye-là était vraiment trop franc et honnête pour qu'il ne prenne pas au second degré cet air si flegmatique qu'il arborait aux yeux de tous. L'espion s'en alla comme il était venu, aussi discret qu'une ombre se faufilant entre les soldats pour faire son rapport à la sergente encore présente.

Dans l'infirmerie, un groupe de médecins venait de prendre en charge Sacha couverte de bleu. Pendant que l'un désinfectait une blessure ouverte sur le dos de sa main droite. Un autre s'affairait à recoudre la plaie sur sa lèvre gonflée. Une attelle fut posée sur sa main et on posa une poche de glace sur le bleu qui ornait son arcade sourcilière gauche. À l'écart, Sorath les regardait faire en silence rongé par l'angoisse. Il ne parviendrais jamais à s'habituer à ce genre de scène et se réservait déjà quelque part au font de sa tête une petite entrevue avec Jango pour mettre les choses au claire. Le plus délicat restera tout de même de devoir annoncer ce qui vient de se passer au Mink qui va certainement leur passer un savon en voyant l'état des deux bagarreur. Sans parler de l'image qu'ils viennent de donner à la marine en laissant deux des leurs se livrer à des actes de violences gratuites et sans raisons.

Finalement, le blond se lève et quitte l'infirmerie pour se rendre au bureau du loup, une boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac. Résigné, Ange frappe à la porte et pénètre dans le bureau pour faire face au Mink affairé devant un tas de paperasse. Débordé, ce dernier lève ses yeux sombres sur le blond qui déglutit difficilement face à lui.

-« Un problème Sorath ? Tu semble bien préoccupé tout à coup. »

Mal à l'aise, Sorath se gratte l'arrière de la tête avant de se décider à avouer ce qu'il vient de se passer plus tôt.

-« Je crois que vous feriez mieux de me suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je vous expliquerais en chemin l'affaire. »

De plus en plus intrigué, le loup quitte aussitôt son siège et quitte son bureau en compagnie du loup. Il ne le sait pas encore mais il n'en à pas finis de réparer les bourdes de cette unité qui démarre assez mal dans ses débuts.


	13. Sister of heart

**Aye, aye mes lamas baveux !**

 **Bon Zeph' je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais la review n'est pas passée (j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs mais bon tant pis!) Bon au programme beaucoup de bavardage du côté Sylver et Krys (qu'est-ce que j'aime tes ocs Zeph'!) Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, je préfère déja vous prévenir qu'à la fin de ce chapitre se conclu avec un lemon entre deux personnages masculin. Donc si vous n'aimez pas je vous conseille de vous arrêter avant la fin. je ne vais pas m'éterniser et donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, Sylver remarqua l'état dans lequel se trouvait Sacha. Son altercation avec Jango avait laissé quelques dégâts mais le pire avait été évité de peu. Sans l'intervention de cette sergente, le clown n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à la mettre en pièce. Sans parler du bruit que cela aurait fait dans les oreilles de l'amiral Akainu et Vegapunk n'aurait pas manqué une occasion pareille de l'humilier publiquement. Le loup inclina la tête en direction de la femme adossée contre le mur, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Il s'avança en même temps qu'elle et ils se firent face. C'était une femme de taille moyenne et il dût baisser le museau pour croiser son regard.

Face à lui, Nungan se tenait droite comme un i et soutenait son regard sans sourciller. Il l'avait remarquée lors de la réunion ou Krys dût convaincre l'assemblée générale de lui octroyer sa propre unité. Pendant toute la durée de la réunion, la harpie n'avait pas pipé un mot alors que tous s'opposaient fermement à la demande de sa protégée. Elle aussi ne possédait son titre que depuis quelques temps. Il fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'elle méritait bien son poste pour être capable de tenir tête à un cas comme Jango. La jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate s'écarta un peu et brisa le silence d'une voix claire.

-« Professeur Sylver »

-« Sergente Frost ? »

-« Je crois que l'on peut aisément dire que nous venons d'éviter une belle catastrophe. »

-« Je ne vous le fait pas dire. J'ignore ce qui a bien pu leur passer par la tête pour en arriver à se battre comme des chiens enragés. »

-« J'ai interrogé les soldats présents sur les lieux au moment de l'altercation. »

-« Et qu'avez-vous appris ? »

-« Je vous le donne en mille, il semblerais que nous devons ce combat de chiens enragés comme vous le dite si bien au sujet Clown. Un des soldats m'a dit l'avoir entendu provoquer ouvertement le sujet Scarlet. »

Le loup soupira d'agacement. Une calamité, ce gamin sociopathe était une calamité, un boulet que Vegapunk lui avait volontairement accroché au pied. Le mink se passa une main derrière ses oreilles mitigés, devait-il en faire part à Krys ? Il connaissait sa peur monstre envers le mort qui ne se gênait pas pour l'acculer volontairement en faisant usage de chantages très grossiers.

-« Si vous le cherchez, je l'ai envoyé croupir en cellule d'isolement. Je passerais l'éponge pour son manque de manière envers la hiérarchie dont il fait partie. »

-« Je vous remercie et m'excuse également pour la gêne occasionnée. Si vous le permettez je dois parler avec le sujet Scarlet. »

-« Fais donc Professeur, je trouverais bien une excuse quelconque à rédiger dans mon rapport. »

-« Pourquoi, devez-vous rédiger un rapport ? »

La harpie étonnée, lui jeta un regard en coin pour cette question absurde.

-« Vous n'êtes pas au courant alors ? »

-« Au courant de quoi ? »

-« De la surveillance sur votre propre unité Professeur.. »

-« Que ?' »

Face à la mine préoccupée que tirait le scientifique, la rouge fit rapidement le lien avec ce qu'avait déclenché son rivale.

-« Alors, ils ne vous ont pas mis au courant.. »

-« Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous me racontez Sergente, expliquez-vous ! »

-« Il y a une semaine de ça, Vegapunk a demandé une audience auprès des amiraux. »

-« Une audience ? Mais je n'en ai pas entendu parler, c'est impossible ! »

-« C'était voulu à mon avis, ce type n'attend que le moment ou vous commettrez une erreur qui vous sera fatale. »

-« Alors c'est pour ça le rapport ? Vous et les autres hauts gradés avez été chargés de nous surveiller ? Comme ça il sera informé du moindre écart de conduite.. »

-« Exactement. C'est pour ça que vous devez faire très attention à ce que vous faites. »

-« Mais qui êtes-vous vraiment en réalité? »

La harpie lui jeta un regard en coin consciente des conséquences que pourrait avoir cette révélation dans un proche avenir.

-« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment Sylver. En vous mettant au courant j'assure mes arrières. Pour le moment prenez garde à ce que vous allez faire pour la suite. »

La sergente n'ajouta rien de plus et quitta l'infirmerie dans un froissement de tissus. Le loup demeura immobile après son départ. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il tourna le museau vers le lit ou se trouvait la rousse réveillée. Il sut ainsi qu'elle n'avait rien manqué de la conversation qui venait de se terminer.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de te répéter je suppose ? »

-« Non c'était très claire. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, ça ne se reproduira plus vous avez ma parole. »

Le loup soupira, il ne mettait pas en doute la parole de la pyromane mais doutait fortement que le clown en fasse autant. S'il ne parvenait pas à le canaliser rapidement, tout ses efforts pour hisser Moineau vers le haut serait réduit à néant. Sacha quitta le lit avec une grimace de souffrance sur son visage tuméfié. Elle était consciente de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son unité et il devenait urgent pour eux de partir en mission pour enfin faire leur preuve. La lionne salua brièvement le Mink et quitta à son tour la pièce sous le regard préoccupé de ce dernier. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec son frère qui avait préféré patienter dans le couloir. Le blond se pencha et la serra doucement contre son torse, sa main droite alla se perdre dans ses boucles rousses.

-« J'irais parler à Jango après, hors de question que je laisse passer ça sinon il fera bien pire la prochaine fois. »

-« Il ne doit plus avoir de prochaine fois Sorath, on nous surveille.. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! »

-« Vegapunk mijote quelque chose. »

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Le professeur Sylver t'expliqueras ça plus en détail, avant ça il faut mettre la main sur Jango ! »

-« Mais la sergente Frost l'a fait enfermer ! »

-« Il ne resteras pas longtemps enfermé en cellule, tu le sais et je suis prête à parier que Vegapunk l'a déjà fait sortir à l'aide d'un prétexte bidon ! »

Réalisant cela, la rousse s'écarta de son frère et pris ses jambes à son cou, suivie par son frère qui ne comprenait plus rien ce qui se passait. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?! explique-moi Sacha ! »

-« Il va sûrement chercher à se venger sur Krys ! Trouve Law et ne le laisse seul sous aucun prétexte ! Où alors fait en sorte qu'il soit accompagné de Erin au moins !

-« Compris ! Fais attention à toi, je me charge de Jango et je t'avertirais s'il y a du nouveau. »

-« Si tu me cherche, je serais dans la chambre de Krys ! »

Ils se séparèrent plus loin au bout d'un couloir, angoissée la lionne accéléra le pas tandis qu'elle réduisait la distance qui la séparait de la chambre de la cyborg. Sa course s'arrêta net quand elle atteignit la porte de celle-ci. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans prendre la peine de frapper. À l'intérieur, elle se figea devant le lit ou les couvertures formaient une bosse de tissus agitée par des spasmes irréguliers. Des bruits de sanglots parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle tira sur les couvertures pressée par un drôle de pressentiment. Là noyée dans les draps ou elle s'était recroquevillée en position foetale, Moineau complètement nue pleurait toute les larmes de son corps.

Quelque chose d'autre attira l'attention de Sacha qui remarqua alors des câblages d'électrodes jonchant un peu partout sur le lit ainsi que l'armure de la brune éparpillée au sol. Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine quand elle compris ce qui s'était passé, ses paumes se refermèrent sur le coup de la colère et elle écarta celle-ci avant de monter sur le lit rejoindre la brune.

Elle ramassa les câbles d'électrodes et les envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce dégoûtée par leur vue. Avec douceur, elle s'allongea auprès de Krys qu'elle couvra avec les draps. La brune leva sur elle ses orbes couleur saphirs noyées de larmes et ses sanglots redoublèrent en intensités. En silence, la rousse la serra contre elle de toute ses forces, ses mains caressèrent tendrement sa nuque et ses cheveux, tentant par tout les moyens de l'apaiser au mieux. Les pleures de son petit moineau s'atténuèrent lentement et leur regard se rencontrèrent à nouveau, la lionne sécha ses dernières larmes au coin des yeux. Emmitouflée dans les draps, la cyborg la gratifia d'une étreinte chaleureuse à laquelle Sacha répondit sans hésiter. Il s'écoula un moment avant que la rousse ne brise ce silence avec la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Moineau ? »

Les bras fin de la cyborg se refermèrent davantage autour de sa taille avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à parler.

-« Je le déteste.. Il ne me voit que me mettre dans son lit pour faire son affaire et rien d'autre ! Il m'humilie puis s'enfuit comme un lâche ! Même Doffy ne m'a jamais humiliée ainsi ! J'avais beau crier et pleurer il ne m'entendais pas Sacha, c'était comme si je n'existais pas à ce moment-là, comme s'il ne prenait pas en compte mes sentiments! Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, j'en ai assez ! Je suis quoi pour lui ?! Une poupée qu'il peut utiliser à sa guise comme bon lui semble?! Je le hais Sacha ! »

La cyborg éclata à nouveau en sanglots dans ses bras. La lionne fouilla dans ses poches et en sorti une tablette de chocolat qu'elle avait subtilisé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle déballa la friandise et la coupa en deux, elle en donna la moitié à Krys qui la dévora aussitôt avant d'en faire de même avec la seconde moitié. Sacha la regarda faire avec un sourire en coin en la voyant agir comme une enfant. Parce que dans le fond, Moineau était encore une enfant. Du jour au lendemain on l'avait obligée à endosser de lourdes responsabilités sans qu'elle y soit préparée. Pour survivre elle avait été amenée tuer et commettre d'autres crimes, chose qui la répugnait totalement. Et dans ce bain de sang, elle l'avait retrouvé lui. Celui pour qui son coeur vibrait d'amour et de haine, son humain contaminé par ce poison qui vivait en symbiose dans son sang. Beaucoup de choses les opposaient tout les deux et malgré cette longue séparation, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à s'oublier et passer à autre chose. D'un côté, il y avait l'homme intraitable au coeur rapiécé comme un loup solitaire et puis de l'autre côté une femme naïve aux ailes brûlées semblable à un moineau abandonné dans le froid.

La rousse se coucha sur le dos, calant ses mains sous sa nuque. Krys la regarda faire apaisée par sa chaleur si différente du chirurgien.

-« Tu sais Moineau, à mon arrivée chez les Hearts j'étais presque sûre de ne pas rester avec eux longtemps avant de me tirer. Trafalgar passait son temps à décuver planqué dans sa cabine et les autres tiraient des têtes pas possible. Comme j'étais nouvelle dans l'équipage, je me suis dit que cet état d'esprit était passager. Alors jours après jours je suis restée dans mon coin à les observer. 2 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis et c'était toujours la même rengaine, des visages déprimés ou complètement fermés.

Je me suis levée un matin avec une sensation dérangeante de ras le bol, je suis allée dans la cabine de Shachi et Penguin avec des pétards, une casserole et des allumettes. Je les ai foutus dedans puis je les allumés sous le lit de Shachi. T'aurais vu leur tête, j'en rit encore rien que d'y penser, c'était la première fois qu'ils me montraient autre chose de la tristesse.. J'ai recommencé à plusieurs reprises et je peux te dire qu'ils m'en voulaient vraiment au début. Quand ils m'ont demandés pourquoi je faisais ça, je leur ai répondu que j'en avais marre de vivre avec des pirates dépressifs et qu'il fallait vivre au jour le jour. Après ça, ils ont commencés à changer petit à petit, les hearts commençaient à se relever sauf deux : Penguin et Trafalgar. Trafalgar passait son temps cloîtré comme une huître dans sa cabine. Et lui il ne disait jamais rien, la plus part du temps perdu dans des pensées lointaines. Il n'y avait que Shachi qui parvenait à discuter normalement avec lui, j'y arrivais bien aussi parfois mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Ça a pris du temps mais j'ai finis par me lier d'amitié avec chacun d'entre eux. Plus je passais du temps avec Shachi et j'entendais sans cesse parler de la nuit rouge et d'une fille appelée Moineau, ça ne cessait de m'intriguait ça aussi. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que c'est les Hearts ce sujet était tabou. En particulier chez le capitaine d'ailleurs mais surtout chez Penguin aussi. Je ne sais pas à partir de quand j'ai commencé à éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui mais je n'oublierais jamais le jour ou je l'ai vu sourire pour la première fois.

La rousse s'interrompit et vit aux yeux brillant de curiosité de Moineau qu'elle avait toute son attention. Elle en ria avant de reprendre son monologue.

-« Même s'ils sont radicalement opposés sur bien des points, Penguin et Trafalgar sont des hommes. Si Penguin sait se montrer prévenant en dépit de sa maladresse pour comprendre certaines choses, Trafalgar lui, est complètement paumé. Il t'aime à en crever mais il ne sait pas comment te le montrer autrement qu'en te prenant comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'il te voit. Je pense qu'il a parfaitement conscience d'avoir agit comme une bête avec toi et il doit le regretter à l'heure qu'il est. Vous vous aimez tout les deux mais pas de la bonne façon, vous allez finir par vous auto-détruire et je ne veux pas que vous viviez ça. Alors il faudra bien qu'à un moment ou l'autre vous ayez une discussion tout les deux. Aaaaah qu'il m'énerve quand même !

Parce qu'il mérite bien que j'aille lui arracher ses points de sutures avec les ongles pendant que tu lui explose sa petite gueule de con prétentieux ! »

La cyborg esquissa un léger sourire et quitta le lit pour enfiler des sous-vêtements. Avec une moue suppliante, elle implora presque celle qu'elle appelait désormais « Onee-san » de dormir avec elle. La rouquine accepta sans hésiter et se mit à l'aise sous les draps tandis que la brune revenait se blottir contre elle comme le ferait un chaton avec sa mère. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée, Sacha cru entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Dans une aile voisine, loin de la, Sorath croisa la route de Erin dans sa recherche du clown. De nature curieux, l'espion se mit à suivre le blond qui lui expliqua la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa soeur et l'urgence de retrouver au plus vite Jango avant qu'il provoque une nouvelle catastrophe. Tout deux couraient quand ils virent droit devant eux une scène similaire à celle qui avait eu lieu dans l'arène cet après-midi. Sous leur yeux ébahis, le rookie infiltré se battait sauvagement avec le mort qui prenait plaisir à le saigner comme une bête. Les deux sentinelles se jetèrent un regard en coin avant d'intervenir pour les séparer rapidement. Le blond attrapa le croque-mort et l'écarta aussitôt du chirurgien qui n'en menait pas large. À demi conscient et en sang, il s'appuya sur Erin qui le soutenait au mieux pour l'aider à conserver son équilibre précaire. Le clown surexcité et plus en forme que jamais se débattait dans les bras de Sorath qui s'éloigna rapidement après avoir dit à l'espion de s'occuper du noiraud.

Le blond hissa le clown sur son épaule et le porta ainsi jusque dans sa chambre ou il verrouilla la porte une fois à l'intérieur. Il jeta Jango sur le matelas sans ménagement en s'avançant vers le lit à son tour. Le croque-mort étouffa un glapissement de souffrance en tombant sur ses côtes blessées. Derrière lui, Sorath le regardait se tordre de douleur en se tenant les côtes.

-« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même si tu as mal. Ça aurait peut-être le mérite de te dissuader de provoquer qui que ce soit la prochaine fois. Par ailleurs si jamais tu lève encore la main sur Sacha je te le ferais regretter de la pire manière qui soit Jango. »

Le dos voûté d'une drôle de façon, le clown le dévisager en silence. Ses râles de douleur s'étant un peu atténués. Il avait de nouveau cet étrange regard animé par cette lueur particulière qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ce regard il ne l'avait que lorsqu'il était sujet à une excitation intense. Ses doutes s'en retrouvèrent confirmés lorsque le Jango tira brutalement sur son écharpe et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser, ça tenait plus de la morsure pour montrer qu'il était sien et que celui qui voudrait le lui prendre devrait jouer plus que sa vie. Il pressa lascivement son corps mince et finement musclé contre le sien plus grand et massif et commença à se mouvoir de manière obscène. Contaminé par sa folie, Sorath le repoussa à nouveau sur le lit ou il le rejoignit rapidement, ses mains arrachèrent le tissus sans se préoccuper de ces mains qui lacéraient sa chaire sans distinction. Dans les gestes précipités et fougueux, Sorath croyait toujours y voir un semblant de passion alors qu'il finissait toujours le corps marqué lors de ses nuits passées auprès du mort.

Il ne demeurait pas en reste en marquant la peau de son clown avec ses dents et il savait qu'à travers ses gémissement lasse et indécent, Jango en redemandait toujours plus pour se sentir vivre un peu plus longtemps avant d'arriver à la fin. Sa patience arrivée à bout, Sorath hissa le clown sur ses cuisses et s'enfonça aussitôt à l'intérieur de lui entamant ainsi des mouvements de bassins alors que les cris de son amant commençait à remplir la pièce ou ils se trouvaient, ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la chevelure blonde de Ange qui ne cessait pas de s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus fort et loin dans son amant qui s'accrochait à son cou comme s'il était sur le point de se noyer. L'air lui manquait dans ses poumons en apnées et il se sentait presque mourir d'extase dans les bras du blond. Le plaisir les frappa en même temps à quelques seconde d'intervalles et Sorath s'allongea de tout son long sur la peau chaude et parcourue de tremblements dût à leur ébat fort en intensités. Chaque affrontement entre eux se terminait toujours ainsi dans un lit mêlés d'odeur qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître, car c'était le seul moment dans leur existence ou ils se sentaient redevenir humain à nouveau.


	14. black blood mystery

**Aye, Aye mes lamas baveux !**

 **Mes remerciements à Zeph et Lorelin !**

 **Alors je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé lors du post mais à part la review de Zeph' que j'ai tout de même pu lire grâce à l'alerte envoyée sur mon adresse email, celle de Lorelin est totalement passée inaperçu ! Bon le bug est passé et en allant voir j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir ta review fantôme ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres t'aideront à mieux cerner Jango cette peste de clown que tu aime particulièrement mépriser (et ça se comprend dans le fond!). Je vous laisse ici en vous souhaitant comme toujours une bonne lecture à tous et à toute !**

Contrairement à la première fois ou elle passa la nuit dans le lit de la brune blottie contre elle comme un petit chiot, Sacha se réveilla sans croiser de regard venimeux à son égard. Il ne risquait pas de se montrer de sitôt après la connerie mémorable qu'il avait infligé à la cyborg, c'est peu dire qu'elle soit en colère contre lui. Non elle finissait par se dire que Trafalgar agissait plus qu'il ne réfléchissait parfois. Et voila qu'il avait franchi le cap en humiliant Moineau au profit de son propre plaisir sans prendre en compte les sentiments de cette dernière. Le jour ou elle le frappa pour la première fois, Lionne se rappela cet avertissement qu'elle lui avait craché au visage avant qu'il ne se reprenne enfin en main. « Un jour, vous aurez une vraie raison de culpabiliser ! »

Sur le moment, ces mots étaient sortis sous le coup de la colère et elle ne pensait pas qu'ils prendraient leur sens si tôt dans le temps. La rousse tenta de se rassurer en se disant que le chirurgien n'était pas stupide au point de répéter 2 fois la même bourde à l'égard de celle qu'il aime. Il trouverait certainement les mots que Moineau voudrait entendre et elle pourrait en profiter pour mettre les choses au claire entre eux pour de bon. Mais voila un problème majeur persistait : le coupable c'est Trafalgar Law l'homme le plus égocentrique que grand Lign ait porté sur les mers et elle c'est Moineau. Une fille qui en à déjà trop vu pour son jeune âge pour se contenter d'ignorer ce qui ne lui plaît pas pour continuer d'avancer.

Elle n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à donner d'elle-même quand il s'agit des autres mais qu'en est-il pour ce petit moineau quand tout le monde à eu satisfaction ? Qui restera jusqu'au bout pour l'épauler dans ce qui l'attend ? Law très certainement s'ils n'en viennent pas à se détruire davantage avec ce qu'ils vivent tout les deux. Depuis son arrivée dans le quartier générale, Sacha se répétait sans cesse qu'il fallait tenir bon en attendant de pouvoir retourner à sa vie d'avant au sous-marin avec ses nakamas et avec lui. Seulement voila cette question n'a plus lieu d'être puisqu'elle ne fait plus partie de l'équipage à présent. Sa mésentente constante avec Trafalgar a finis sur une ultime dispute qui s'est conclue par son exclusion. Elle tente bien de se consoler en se disant qu'elle ne sera plus seule même quand ils parviendront à

s'extraire de la cage ou ils se trouvent tous en ce moment.

Cette unité montée de toute pièce avec des rescapés de combats de gladiateurs, nouvelle source de plaisir chez la haute noblesse mondiale. Et maintenant la justice pensent pouvoir tirer profit de leur capacité pour écraser la menace que sont les pirates de la nouvelle ère. Ils sont simplement naïfs à croire que leur nouveaux chiens de garde leur obéiront aux doigts et à l'oeil sans broncher. La rousse soupira découragée. Dans quelle galère elle se trouvait avec Krys et l'unité sentinelle. Sans parler de la menace que représentait Jango et ses petits jeux de chantage abusifs. Tôt ou tard, il s'en prendrait directement à Moineau d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle le savait. Le croque-mort n'obéit qu'à ses propres instincts et rien d'autre. Il continuerait ainsi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne l'arrête. Et la seule personne un tant sois peu capable de canaliser les pulsions du clown n'était autre que Sorath son propre frère. Sacha savait très bien ce qu'il faisait pour « calmer » Jango et dans le fond après la surprise de l'avoir découvert un jour par hasard, elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose entre ces deux-là.

Une idée avait germé dans sa tête depuis son arrivée ici, elle avait attendu qu' une occasion se présente avant de mettre cette idée à exécution et justement celle-ci arrivait pile poil aujourd'hui. Dans la journée, la première réunion de l'unité sentinelle allait avoir lieu pour préparer leur plan d'attaque lors de leur mission sur l'île de Haldir. Tous y seraient présent, le clown y compris. La voila l'occasion qu'elle attendait pour s'introduire dans la cellule de Jango pour récupérer son Den Den Mushi, seul objet restant qui la liait encore aux Hearts.

La tête fourmillant d'idée, la rousse quitta définitivement son état de somnolence en sentant la brune remuer à ses côtés. Ses yeux verts croisèrent le regard azure encore endormis de la cyborg qui la salua d'une étreinte chaleureuse. Sacha esquissa un sourire avant de lui embrasser le front. Elle se redressa en silence dans le lit et se figea en sentant les doigts de métal de Moineau venir frôler son dos entre les omoplates. Lentement la pyromane tourna la tête vers la brune qui fixait son dos avec un intérêt soudain. Celle-ci se rapprocha aussitôt pour détailler de plus prêt ce qui attirait tant son attention.

-« Il est magnifique Onee-san ! »

-« Il en impose surtout ! »

Entre les omoplates de Sacha sur toute la surface de sa peau pâle, un tatouage représentant un lion la gueule ouverte sur un rugissement féroce occupait cet espace en harmonie. L'endroit de ce tatouage était purement stratégique pour elle. Car sous l'encre qui recouvrait la peau de son dos reposait cette marque rouge seul souvenir et témoin d'un passé de carnage dans son enfance qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Dès le début il avait fallu combattre et renoncer rapidement à cette innocence si caractéristique aux enfants en bas âge. Tous les autres combattant avaient choisit d'en faire de même, ainsi chacun se retrouvaient avec un animal en lien avec leur personnalité tatoué aux même endroit. Pour d'autre c'était le nom que les spectateur clamaient dans l'arène alors qu'ils luttaient tous pour pouvoir continuer à vivre le lendemain et les jours qui suivent. Elle c'était sa chevelure rousse qui lui avait valu ce surnom de « Lionne » tandis que son frère dans ses premiers combats était qualifié d'Ange jusqu'au jour il en fut décidé autrement. Perdue dans ses vieux souvenirs, la voix de Krys se fit plus forte dans ses oreilles et Sacha cligna des yeux avant de croiser son regard inquiet.

-« ça ne va pas Onee-san ? »

La pyromane se gifla mentalement avant de se composer un sourire rassurant et de lui répondre aussitôt.

-« Désolée, je réfléchissait à un truc ! Tu disais ? »

-« Ah.. Je voulais connaître l'origine de ton tatouage, tu veux bien me la raconter ? »

-« Eheh ! Quel petit moineau curieux ! Tu crois pas que t'as eu ton lot de tristesse hier avec l'autre empafé de toubib ?! »

-« C'est si triste que ça ? J'ai envie de savoir ! »

Le sourire en coin de Lionne se fana un peu et elle fuit aussitôt le regard inquisiteur de Moineau trop perspicace à son goût sur le moment. Sacha se leva et quitta le lit. Cherchant sa combinaison du regard, elle la trouva pendante sur la chaise près du bureau. Elle s'en saisit et l'enfila avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois sur la cyborg.

-« Désolée Moineau mais peut-être une autre fois okey ? Et puis on n'a pas le temps de déprimer aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ! Alors je te propose d'attaquer cette journée qui commence avec un p'tit déj' de titans ! On à un programme chargé pour les jours à venir donc pas question de lambiner dac ? »

-« Dac ! Faisons de notre mieux ! J'espère que tout se passera bien.. »

-Hopopop ! Pas de pensées négative mon p'tit Moineau ! Si un problème nous tombe sur la tête, on avisera à ce moment-là pas avant ! »

Motivée par l'entrain de sa grande soeur, la brune enfila à son tour son armure prête à attaquer cette nouvelle journée qui commençait. En quittant la chambre de sa commandante, la rousse lui demanda de partir devant au réfectoire prétextant aller chercher quelques chose dans sa chambre. La cyborg s'en alla en promettant de lui garder quelque chose de côté quand elle la rejoindrait. Quand Moineau disparut de son champ de vision, Sacha s'en alla dans la direction opposée à celle du dortoir des sentinelles. Ses pas la menèrent vers l'infirmerie ou elle se faufila silencieusement. Sur un chariot métallique au fond, son traitement contre l'hypoglycémie l'attendait, ainsi que des gélule d'un rouge prononcé.

En silence, la rousse s'avança vers le chariot et pris la seringue qu'elle piqua dans le bouchon du flacon. Elle noua un garrot autour de son bras et se piqua puis avala ensuite les deux gélules. La lionne soupira et profita du calme ambiant qui régner dans la salle, c'était sans contexte l'endroit le plus calme dans cette fourmilière d'uniforme bleu et blanc. Le calme fut de courte durée quand elle entendit glisse sur la barre de fer l'un des rideaux qui faisait office de séparation entre les lits de l'infirmerie. Son regard intrigué sur le moment entra en contact directement avec les yeux gris et cernés de Trafalgar. Le noiraud avait une mine affreuse, les traits tirés signe annonciateur d'une très mauvaise nuit. Son humeur matinale ne semblait pas arranger l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. La rousse remarqua rapidement ses nouvelles blessures et ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre que ses craintes de la veille s'étaient finalement réalisées.

-« On dirait que vous avez fait connaissance avec ce pédé de clown en fin de compte.. »

-« Ne me parle de ce connard, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Barnet ? Je te croyait occupée à dorloter Moineaux. »

-« Oh c'est pas vrai.. Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça quand même.. Ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir pris votre défense pour une fois au détriment de Krys. »

Le chirurgien la dévisagea, une lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux. Depuis quand Barnet parlait-elle en sa faveur alors que par le passé, elle ne se gênait pas pour l'enfoncer pour les décisions qu'il prenait lorsqu'il devait faire un choix ? Se sentait-elle menacée par lui ? Certainement pas, Barnet n'a aucune idées de la peur qu'il inspire aux autres et Moineau ne fait pas exception à la règle. La pyromane rabaissa la manche de sa combinaison après avoir enlevé le garrot, le rookie la regarda faire et sa curiosité de médecin pris le dessus pour une fois.

-« C'est quoi ces drôles de gélules rouges ? »

-« Un complément d'après Vegapunk.. »

-« Tu prend des gélules sans savoir ce que c'est et ce que ça pourrait te faire ? »

-« Je n'ai pas remarqué de changement dans mon corps pour le moment. »

-« Qui te dit que ça n'a pas déjà commencé hein ? On vous file des médocs et vous en bon petits chiens vous les prenez gentiment. »

-« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires Trafalgar. Je crois qu'en ce moment vous avez un problème plus important à régler plutôt que de jouer les médecins prévenant avec une sentinelle. »

-« Ce titre est aussi écoeurant que ce pourris. »

-« Vous avez décidé de vous mettre tout le monde à dos ou bien vous vous vengez d'avoir eu une journée pourrie par votre propre faute ? Écoutez-moi bien Trafalgar, vous allez me faire le plaisir de bouger vos fesses et d'aller vous réparez vos conneries auprès de Moineau. Là tout de suite j'ai vraiment très envie de vous en coller une parce que vous le méritez cette fois. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai pensé quand je l'ai retrouvée seule et nue en pleur dans ce lit avec ces foutus électrodes ? Vous vous prenez pour qui franchement ?! Je sais très bien que je suis impulsive et que ça me porte préjudice par moment mais là on dirait vraiment que vous cherchez vraiment à foutre les gens hors d'eux depuis que vous êtes là. Je suis désolée pour mes écarts de conduite, je l'admet j'en ai ai conscience mais vous.. Vous vous voilez la face en permanence et regardez ou ça vous mène ? À se cacher comme un voleur, la tronche en vrac et en plus de ça, ça vient se battre avec une pédale qui n'en ratera pas une pour vous égorger au détour d'un couloir un de ces jours. Je veux bien vous aider pour éviter ce trou duc mais va falloir vous bouger le cul si vous voulez que ça change ! Maintenant je me tire, j'ai un truc à récupérer et vous barrez-vous le plus vite possible y à pas mal d'activité ici en fin de matinée.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde et passa devant lui sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Refermant la porte, la Lionne se dirigea rapidement vers le réfectoire ou Moineau déjeuner en compagnie de son frère. Sacha se dirigea aussitôt vers eux et pris place aux côtés de son frère comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Elle accepta volontiers le bol fumant de chocolat chaud et les tranches de pain beurrée de pâte chocolatée qu'elle dévora avec avidité. Pendant toute la durée du déjeuner, elle discuta discrètement avec son unité, surtout avec son frère. Elle décida de le mettre dans la confidence pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire par la suite.

-« Grand frère, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

-« Je croyais ne jamais connaître la raison de cette mine préoccupée, allez raconte-moi. »

La rousse ne put réprimer un sourire, ils n'étaient vraiment pas frère et soeur pour rien. Cette facette de sa personnalité lui faisait souvent penser à celle de Penguin. Parmi ses nakamas, il était celui qui remarquait rapidement quand quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'un de ses amis. Elle se pencha vers l'oreille du blond qui l'écouta avant de relever la tête brusquement quand il compris ce qu'elle lui demanda. »

-« Tu es folle, s'il le remarque il ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle et il se fera un plaisir de le faire payer ! »

-« Justement, je compte sur toi pour l'occuper le plus longtemps possible, je sais ce que je cherche alors je ferais le plus vite possible. C'est vraiment important pour moi Sorath, je dois le faire et j'en ai besoin. »

-« Besoin au point de te mettre à un dos, un fou comme lui ? »

-« Oui à ce point. Je sais que ce que je te demande est très risqué, mais tu as sa confiance et je sais ce qui vous lie. »

Le blond s'étouffa en buvant son café, ses yeux gris incrédule se plantèrent dans le regard émeraude de sa soeur qui soutint son regard. En face d'eux, la brune les observa intriguée par le comportement de Sorath.

-« Un problème Sorath ? »

Ange s'en pressa de rassurer la petite brune avant de quitter la table décontenancé par la révélation de sa soeur. Inquiète, la rousse l'imita et le rattrapa aussitôt.

-« Sorath, s'il te plaît ! »

-« Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Fais ce que tu as à faire mais fais-le rapidement. Et s'il te plaît laisse tout à sa place comme tu l'as trouvé parce qu'au sinon il le remarquera si quelque chose à bougé Sacha. »

-« Je te le promet, est-ce que tu connais son emploi du temps par hasard ? »

-« Si je ne me trompe pas, à cette heure-ci il doit être occupé à narguer les soldats qui s'entraînent. Je vais aller vérifier ça, toi file dès maintenant aller récupérer ton truc-là. »

-« D'accord, merci grand-frère ! »

La rousse s'éloigna sans tarder pour regagner le dortoir de leur unité. La course contre la montre débuta alors qu'elle passa la porte du couloir, la chambre du mort se trouvait tout au fond. Par chance, celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée contrairement aux autres chambres, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et observa attentivement la pièce qui constituait le sanctuaire morbide du clown. Il régnait une odeur de mort et la vue de piège posé sur le sol dans lequel de malheureux animaux avait commis l'erreur de s'y aventurer ne l'étonna même pas. Sur les étagères, trônaient fièrement des ossements de crânes animales et humains comme si c'était des trophées. Des loques en lambeaux jonchaient le sol ça et là. La lionne s'avança à pas de loup veillant à ne pas déplacer le moindre objet se trouvant sur son chemin. Ses yeux parcoururent chaque coin de la pièce à la recherche d'un indice potentiel. Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua la manche d'un vêtement blanc dépasser d'une malle, c'était sa combinaison qu'elle portait le jour de son départ ! Sacha s'avança aussitôt vers celle-ci qu'elle ouvrit. Elle fouilla les manches du vêtement et pesta contre le clown. Bien sur celui-ci avait pris la peine de vider ses poches, il était plus malin qu'il en avait l'air ! Dépitée elle referma la malle en prenant soin de remettre le vêtement comme il était avant d'être manipulé.

Il lui restait encore l'armoire, la commode et la table de nuit à vérifier. Elle se tourna vers la commode et tomba sur un capharnaüm sans nom. Fort heureusement elle avait pris la peine de tirer lentement le tiroir vers elle. Le premier tiroir contenait principalement des armes de tout types allant du simple couteau aux armes à feu, c'était un véritable compartiment d'armement. Le second contenant des dossiers empilés les uns sur les autres de manière complètement désorganisé. Curieuse, elle en prit un au hasard et parcouru quelques lignes. La première feuille ne contenait rien de bien intéressant. En revanche la deuxième attira son attention, c'était un article de journal datant de plusieurs années. En gros titre on pouvait lire : Un jeune scientifique met la main sur un nouveau type de drogue révolutionnaire ! Plus loin elle vit une photo du scientifique en question et son sang se glaça dans ses veines, cet homme ressemblait fort à s'y méprendre à Vegapunk mais en bien plus jeune. À ses côtés l'Amiral en chef Sengoku posait avec lui pour la photo du journal, ainsi qu'un enfant aux cheveux blancs. En regardant son visage, une étrange impression de déjà-vu lui serra le coeur, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle parcouru du regard le dernier paragraphe de l'article qui expliquait les avantages et défaut qu'offrait la drogue.

« Nous avons menés de longue expériences avec cette drogue sur des condamnés à morts. Dans un premier temps, aucun changement n'est noté si elle n'est pas administrée sur le long terme. En revanche nous avons observés ses effets sur trois prisonniers qui reçevaient des injections tout les jours et nous avons noté un changement flagrant chez eux. Après quelques mois en contact avec celle-ci, le sujet voit ses cheveux blanchirent et ses yeux prennent une étrange teinte rouge comme le sang.

Mais le plus intéressant c'est l'effet qu'elle avait à plus forte dose, elle accroît grandement les capacités physiques du sujet, améliorent sa capacité de réflexion face un problème qui lui ai posé. Malheureusement ces effets sont de courtes durées car elle provoque de sévères dommages internes. Elle contamine le sang à l'aide d'une bactérie inconnue qui provoque des infections respiratoires et s'incrustent dans les bronches qu'elle va envahir et détruire jusqu'à la mort du sujet. Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas encore parvenu à trouver un vaccin contre cette bactérie mais je garde espoir qu'un jour nous puissions l'utiliser au profit de la justice pour une paix définitive ! Toutefois ici à mes côtés j'ai en ma compagnie l'unique sujet qui réagit positivement et vit en symbiose avec cette bactérie. J'étudie donc ce garçon dans l'espoir de comprendre et de trouver ce qui l'immunise contre ceci. »

Quand elle arriva à la dernière ligne, Sacha reposa le journal là ou il se trouvait. Cet homme, était-ce vraiment Vegapunk ? Ou bien tout cela n'était-il qu'une coïncidence ? La seconde photo montrait la drogue contenue dans de petite pilule rouge vif avant qu'elle ne soit administrée aux prisonniers. Mais aussi pourquoi le clown gardait-il cet article caché dans ce tiroir ? Elle savait le risque qu'elle prenait en faisant cela-là mais elle le devait le faire. Sacha repris le journal qu'elle plia et dissimula sous la veste de sa combinaison. Elle referma le tiroir et repris ses recherches. Au bout d'un moment elle aperçu enfin l'objet tant désiré en ouvrant le dernier tiroir de la commode, là sous une tonne de tissus, elle vit la petite bête à la carapace peinte avec le jolly roger des Hearts sur sa coquille. Par chance, l'escargot ne semblait pas avoir subit des violences gratuites de la part du clown. Elle l'attrapa remit tout à sa place et quitta enfin cette chambre macabre. La rousse passa rapidement dans sa chambre pour cacher à son tour le Den Den Mushi et le journal dans ses affaires.

En consultant l'horloge au mur elle pesta. Sacha avait complètement oublié la réunion organisée pour les briffer sur leur première missions officielle en tant que Sentinelles. La lionne quitta sa cellule au pas de course, elle courrait à en perdre haleine à travers les couloirs. Les soldats qui croisaient sa route la dévisageait intrigué alors qu'elle jurait contre elle-même à voix haute. Elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre pressée par le temps qui s'allongeait au fur et à mesure de sa progression dans le bâtiment. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin dans le couloir dans lequel se trouvait la salle ou la réunion avait lieu la rousse s'arrêta brusquement prise par une violente quinte de toux. Elle toussa bruyamment pour tenter de faire passer celle-ci, mais plus elle toussait et plus elle sentait un haut le coeur remontait dans sa gorge. Mal en point, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son point et dans sa chute elle remit à terre ce qui restait de son déjeuner dans un étrange liquide noir mêlé au sang. L'estomac vide, Sacha se redressa difficilement en contemplant ce qu'elle venait d'expulser si violemment de son propre corps.

C'était la confusion dans sa tête mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser davantage de question la dessus. D'un geste de la main elle s'essuya la bouche et le nez avec un mouchoir blanc qui prit une teinte écarlate et noire après son passage sur son visage. Sacha fourra celui-ci dans sa poche avant de se diriger lentement vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit après un moment d'hésitation. En la refermant, elle prit la peine de sourire comme elle en avait l'habitude pour éviter d'attirer tout soupçon. La cyborg l'accueillit joyeusement tandis qu'elle voyait l'expression du chirurgien sur sa droite tirer une drôle de tête en la dévisageant. La rousse l'ignora volontairement et s'avança vers la table ou elle pris place. La pyromane adopta aussitôt une attitude sérieuse et prit pleinement part à la réunion qui reprit aussitôt.

Lorsque la réunion se termina enfin, la rousse quitta la pièce après le clown et ignora complètement ce dernier penché au dessus de ce qu'elle avait remis plutôt. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un fou dans son genre pour s'attarder la dessus. Mais était-il réellement fou de nature. En le regardant Sacha ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle avait lu dans le journal à propos de ces cobayes qui mutaient même sur le plan physique. À son retour, elle se promit de mener son enquête la dessus et de découvrir ce qu'était devenu cet enfant immunisé contre cette fameuse drogue. Pour eux les choses sérieuses commençaient dès demain et elle sentait qu'il allait s'en passer des choses sur cette île. Elle pria mentalement pour que tout aille pour le mieux autant pour l'unité que pour ces deux chefs qu'étaient Loup et Moineau et qui ne cessaient de se chercher pour un oui ou pour un non.


	15. Elastic Heart

**Aye Aye mes lamas baveux !**

 **Mes remerciements à Zeph' et Lorelin !**

 **Je suis contente que le début d'intrigue soulevée dans le chapitre précédent vous ai plus ! Je vous avoue qu'au début je n'avais absolument pas l'idée de dévier ainsi pour éclaircir le mystère qui pèse sur cette histoire de drogue ainsi que les origines de Jango. Je pense sans m'avancer que vous aurez l'occasion d'en apprendre bien plus dans les chapitres à venir à ce sujet. Sinon avertissement pour ceux qui n'aiment pas lire du lemon : ce nouveau chapitre se conclue une fois de plus avec un lemon un peu plus aboutit que le précédent ! Pour mes pervers attitré, j'espère que ce tout premier lemon aboutit vous plaira c'est la première fois que je vais au bout des choses dans ce genre de scènes. Alors autant vous le dire tout de suite, j'appréhende un peu la réaction générale mais je reste confiante ! Sinon comme d'hab présence d'oc propriété de ma chère Zeph' Moineau et Sylver !**

 **Une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

Lorsque le voile bleu de la nuit se dissipa enfin pour faire place celui de l'aube naissante. Sacha quitta la chaleur des draps de son lit. La nuit fut longue pour la rousse car elle n'était pas parvenue à fermer l'oeil durant toute la durée de celle-ci. La veille à son retour dans sa chambre, Sacha n'avait put s'empêcher de relire encore et encore la page de l'article trouvé dans les affaires du clown. Sans parler de ce qui lui était arrivé quelques minutes avant de rejoindre son unité lors de la réunion.

Cette masse noire mélangée à son sang, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et qu'est-ce que pouvait bien cacher d'autre cette histoire de bactérie qui contamine le sang et infectent les voies respiratoires ? Pour le moment, le temps lui manquait et elle devait reporter ces interrogations à plus tard car ils étaient sur le point de partir en mission. Une fois celle-ci terminée, une discussion s'imposerait avec le principale concerné et elle partirait à la recherche de cet enfant présent sur la photo en compagnie de Vegapunk et l'amiral Sengoku. Pour le moment, il était capitale de garder ces informations secrètes, elle aviserait plus tard lorsque le moment de faire quelques petites confidences s'imposeraient. Mais même en pensant ainsi, la pyromane ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur le cas du clown et les raisons qui l'animait à conserver aussi précieusement ce genre de chose à l'abri des regards dans son antre. Le garçon sur la photo. Était-ce Jango dans sa plus tendre enfance ? Mais alors cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait du se trouver à deux endroit en même temps. À savoir sur la terre sacrée de Marie-joie ou se déroulaient les combats de gladiateur et le quartier générale de la Marine.

Toutes ces questions ne l'aidait guère à y voir plus claire et la pyromane décida de mettre définitivement tout cela de côté. Elle se dirigera vers sa commode pour en sortir du linge propre et le rangea dans sa sacoche en prévision du trajet nécessaire jusqu'à l'île de Haldir. Les derniers préparatifs pour le voyage achevés, elle enfila sa combinaison près du corps ainsi qu'une veste par dessus laquelle était cousu l'insigne de Moineau, symbole des idéaux qui animaient profondément la cyborg. En portant cet insigne, Sacha s'engageait à ne pas tuer ses ennemis et à user de la force de manière pacifique et diplomate. Bien que secrètement même si elle ne l'avouait pas ouvertement, la lionne doutait que tout se déroule comme la brune l'imaginait dans le fond. Mais si ce projet tenait réellement à coeur. Ce petit bout de femme qui ne rechignait pas à la tâche pour aller au devant de ce qu'elle envisageait. Même si c'était perdu d'avance, elle ne rendrait pas les armes avant d'avoir essayé de toute ses forces.

La rousse soupira et attrapa la bandoulière de sa besace qu'elle posa nonchalamment sur son épaule avant de quitter sa chambre après un dernier regard sur celle-ci en fermant la porte. D'un pas rapide et assuré, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie comme chaque matin ou elle répéta le même schéma. Seulement au moment de prendre ses gélules, sa main s'arrêta net et ses yeux verts les détaillèrent de plus près. Elles ressemblaient un peu à celles que l'on pouvait voir sur les photos de l'article. Une angoisse s'insinua soudainement en elle. Les mots de Trafalgar la veille refirent surface dans son esprit et s'il avait vu juste ? Si ces prétendues vitamines étaient en fait un substitut vicieux de cette drogue en question ? La rousse décida de mettre de côté les gélules dans un mouchoir qu'elle rangea dans son sac en quittant l'infirmerie. Sylver avait été claire la dessus : il ne tolérerait aucun retard pour leur première mission. À la sortie du quartier général, la rousse croisa la route de Vegapunk en présence d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un peu plus petit que le scientifique, il arborait une chevelure blanche mi-longue et légèrement ondulée retombant sur ses frêles épaules.

Ce qui interpella le plus la rousse en premier c'était ses yeux. Au milieu de son visage, deux orbes rouges carmine la dévisageait dans un silence religieux laissant planer un certain sentiment de malaise chez la rousse. Vegapunk alla à sa rencontre un sourire bienveillant en coin comme à son habitude. Ce dernier la salua chaleureusement d'un ton dépourvu de toutes émotions sincères. Cependant il remarqua rapidement que l'attention de son cobaye était entièrement focalisée sur la personne du jeune homme à ses côtés. Un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon naquit sur ses lèvres et de celle-ci des paroles empreintes d'un ton trop doux pour être vrai s'élevèrent alors.

-« Je ne crois pas t'avoir encore présenté mon assistant Scarlet-chan il me semble. »

Il jubila silencieusement en voyant la surprise prendre place sur le visage de son cobaye. Décidément il ne se lasserais jamais de ses réactions.

-« Votre assistant ? J'ignorais que quelqu'un vous assistait dans vos recherches Professeur.»

-« Ohoh, je me sais être un homme de science très compètent dans mon domaine Scarlet-chan mais tout de même ! Tout scientifique renommé que je suis, j'ai mes limites et un assistant pour m'aider dans mes recherches n'est pas de trop tu sais ! »

-« Effectivement, vu sous cet angle ça prend tout son sens. »

-« Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, permet-moi de faire les présentations. Scarlet-chan, voici Zero mon assistant. Il m'aide principalement dans mes recherches sur toi et les autres membres de l'unité sentinelle afin d'accroître et d'améliorer au mieux votre effectif et vos capacités respectives. Zero voici l'un de mes sujet les plus prometteur.. »

-« Le sujet Scarlet.. Maître Vegapunk m'as beaucoup parlé de toi Sacha.. »

La rousse le dévisagea étonnée qu'il l'appelle par son vrai nom car ici tous sauf l'unité, Sylver et Trafalgar l'appelaient sous cet horrible pseudonyme qui avait forgé sa réputation depuis son arrivée. Elle ne remarqua pas l'air troublé et peu appréciateur qu'affichait le scientifique à l'égard du jeune homme blanc qui la couvait littéralement du regard. L'homme fouilla dans les poches de sa veste blanche et en sorti un flacon remplit de cachet rouge qu'il déposa volontairement dans la paume de la rousse qui reprit aussitôt ses esprits.

-« J'ai appris que vous partiez enfin accomplir votre mission toi et les autres. Comme j'ignore le temps que cela prendra, j'ai pris la liberté de te préparer de quoi transporter tes vitamines partout ou tu va Scarlet-chan. »

Sacha déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle rangeait la boîte de cachet au fond de son sac sous le sourire du scientifique et le regard réprobateur que lui adressait Zero. Mal à l'aise, la pyromane prit rapidement congé prétextant qu'elle était attendue, ce à quoi Vegapunk lui répondit avec une mine inquiète.

-« Oh, quelle pipelette je fais ! Je parle, je parle alors que tu es attendue par ton unité ! Va Scarlet-chan, je ne te retient pas. Je ne voudrais pas froisser mon collègue canin ! J'espère que cette première mission sera un succès pour vous tous. »

-« Bien sur qu'elle le sera, je ne permettrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. »

La lionne s'éloigna après avoir prononcé ces paroles. Le sourire en coin du laborantin ne faisait que croître alors qu'elle rejoignait son unité rassemblée au grand complet devant le navire mit à leur disposition. À ses côtés, le blanc dévisagea avec un dégoût non dissimulé son maître qui reprit le chemin vers son laboratoire.

-« Je te souhaite bien du courage pour le déroulement de ta première mission petite lionne, tu en auras bien besoin pour ce qui t'attend. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore Maître? »

-« Cela ne te regarde pas Zero, tu seras mis au courant en temps et en heure mon cher assistant. Après tout tu ne peux pas te dérober à ta mission et à ce qui est prévu dans la suite de mes projets. »

La fureur pouvait presque se lire sur le visage pâle de l'assistant qui préféra garder le silence à l'écoute des paroles venimeuses de son maître. Il se savait incapable de bouger pour le moment et se contentait d'obéir en bon chien à l'homme qui marchait droit devant lui. D'un mouvement de la tête, l'albinos jeta un dernier regard sur la silhouette de la rousse qui disparaissait au loin accompagnée de ses amis.

Sur le navire, l'unité s'était rassemblée au centre du pont principale. Se tenant droit comme un i, le loup donnait ses directives aux soldats présent tandis qu'à ses côtés, la petite brune semblait lutter pour garder la tête levée. Inquiète, la rousse ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir de sa santé, ce à quoi Krys s'empressa de lui répondre qu'elle manquait simplement de sommeil. Sacha n'insista pas plus et se contenta de cette réponse brève mais elle n'était pas dupe, quelque chose n'allait pas avec Moineau et Sylver était très certainement au courant de cela. Le gris leur indiqua leur quartier ainsi que le laboratoire de chimie mit à sa propre disposition. Sa tâche accomplie, il s'éloigna aussitôt en compagnie de la brune pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et récupérer un peu. Durant la durée du voyage, Sacha demeura cloîtrée dans son propre espace de travail. Affublée d'une blouse blanche et d'une paire de lunettes flanquées sur le nez, cette tenue lui donnait bien des airs de scientifique détraqué. Plongée dans ses pensées, la rousse s'appliqua à la tâche ardue de concevoir un nouveau type d'explosif pour mettre à bien la philosophie pacifiste de la commandante cyborg. Ici il n'était pas question d'imaginer un engin destiné à effacer tout sur son passage dans une déflagration violente et mortelle. C'est pourquoi, la lionne passa une bonne partie de son temps à gribouiller sur un carnet diverses idées de prototypes envisageable. Depuis le temps, Sacha devait s'avouer qu'elle avait un peu perdue la main en étant restée si longtemps à se contenter de fabriquer des bombes destinées à de simples farces enfantines.

Elle resta adossée contre le dossier de la chaise pendant un moment quand l'inspiration trouva finalement son chemin jusqu'à sa tête rousse dans un éclaire de lucidité. Se penchant sur ses feuilles un crayon à la main, celle-ci s'agita frénétiquement sur le papier traçant ça et là des courbes qui s'épousaient harmonieusement avant de s'éloigner aussitôt. La pyromane griffonna ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes notant à la suite plusieurs formules chimique suivie de calculs et de remarques destinées à elle-même. Absorbée dans sa tâche, les notes sur papiers s'enchaînaient et bientôt son plan de travail se retrouva complètement enseveli sous des feuilles de papiers noircies sur toute leur surface. Au bout d'un moment, la rousse quitta son siège et son labo. Profitant de l'absence du mink dans l'infirmerie, elle se faufila entre les lits à la recherche de ce qu'elle convoitait. Ses yeux verts à l'affût passèrent la pièce au peigne fin avant de tomber sur l'objet désiré. Souriant mesquinement, elle s'empara de son larcin et quitta la salle de soin comme elle était venue: sans laisser la moindre trace. La lionne retourna se barricader dans son antre d'où les occupants du navire purent entendre un boucan du tonnerre pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Toutefois, personne n'osa protester la dessus. Gardant bien en mémoire l'avertissement et l'expression à glacer le sang de la sentinelle qui en avait interdit l'accès à qui que ce soit excepté la cyborg brune bien sur !

Lorsqu'elle en sorti finalement, la nuit était tombée depuis peu et c'est avec une joie non feinte qu'elle rejoignit sa propre chambre pour aller piquer un somme bien mérité. Son travail long et laborieux s'avérait très fructueux et il lui tardait de faire part de sa nouvelle création à Moineau et de pouvoir lui expliquer en quoi elle consisterait. La lionne s'endormit sur cette pensée positive mais son sommeil fut de bien courte durée car quelques temps plus tard, on la tira de force de son sommeil. Sacha ne cacha pas sa surprise en tombant nez-à-nez avec Krys qui la surplombait au dessus de son lit. Elle remarqua rapidement la mine réjouie et impatiente de cette dernière. Et quand elle sut de quoi il en revenait, son coeur rata un battement. La brune enthousiaste lui confia la présence des Hearts sur l'île ou ils se trouvaient en ce moment-même. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit soudainement son visage à la mention de pouvoir revoir Penguin. Les joues écarlates, Sacha ne put s'empêcher de mentionner les gardes qui effectuaient leur ronde sur le pont principale et qui leur barraient la route entre eux et les Hearts. Enjouée, Moineau s'empressa de balayer ses doutes en lui affirmant avoir déjà prit ses précautions à ce sujet. Convaincue, Sacha enfila rapidement sa combinaison et une veste avant d'emboîter le pas de la cyborg toute joyeuse.

Avec l'aide du rookie, elles s'éclipsèrent discrètement pendant que celui-ci s'occupait à distraire ses collègues de fortune alors qu'elles filaient se cacher dans les bois pour l'attendre. Trafalgar les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard non sans jeter un regard suspect à l'encontre de la rousse qui le lui rendit avec une effronterie à peine voilée.

-« Tu viens pour Penguin ou pour faire un compte rendu de ton escapade nocturne auprès du chien-chien ou Vegapunk ? »

Outrée la rousse lui jeta un regard noir avant de répliquer sèchement.

-« Oh tien ! Je passe de l'insolente à la traîtresse maintenant ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! »

-« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix puisque tu obéis aveuglement à Vegapunk en consomment des médocs sans savoir de quoi il en retourne. »

-« Vous me ferez la morale quand vous serez capable d'agir correctement sans pour autant blesser les autres ! »

-« Onee-san, ne t'occupe pas de lui ! Il n'est là que pour nous guider jusqu'au sous-marin. »

Fulminant silencieusement, la rousse l'observa se faire remonter les bretelles par Moineau elle-même. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle les suivit quand ils se mirent à nouveau en route. Le trajet n'en demeura pas moins tendu car le loup et la lionne n'en loupaient pas une pour se fusiller du regard. Et c'est agacée qu'elle prit de l'avance aux côtés de la brune sur le sentier de la forêt.

Derrière elles, le rookie s'avança à son tour pour les devancer et en profita une fois de plus pour lancer les hostilités. Il ne se gêna pour la rabaisser ouvertement en arguant qu'elle était en partie responsable de la tension régnante dans son couple avec moineau depuis le début. Furieuse elle répliqua sèchement.

-« Je ne vous aurais pas flanqué cette gifle si vous aviez pris la peine de prendre vos responsabilités. Se bourrer la gueule alors qu'on était en situation de crise était la dernière des conneries à faire ! »

-« Mêle-toi de tes affaires Barnet, ça ne te concerne pas. »

-« Comportez-vous en tant que tel alors ! On est pas obligés de vous ramasser à la petite cuillère à chaque fois comme un con dépressif ! »

La rousse les laissa marcher un peu plus en avant, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde retrouver ses précieux nakamas sous l'emprise de la mauvaise humeur à cause d'un imbécile ingrat et égoïste. Quelques minutes plus tard Moineau la rejoignit et durant le reste du trajet, elles discutèrent calmement jusqu'au moment ou ils purent enfin apercevoir les traces de pas qui les guidaient jusqu'au sous-marin. Quelques minutes plus tard, la boîte jaune apparut enfin dans leur champs de vision et la brune se précipita excitée comme jamais vers celui-ci hurlant à plein poumons des noms qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien ! Son entrain euphorique les contamina rapidement et elle se surprit à la suivre dans sa course poursuite alors qu'elle pouvait voir une marée de combinaisons noires affluer sur le pont du sous-marin. Tandis qu'elles se jetaient littéralement sur eux pour les étreignait avec force, elle le vit un peu à l'écart à les regarder un sourire en coin. Son coeur martelait sa poitrine et ce n'était pas dû uniquement à sa course dans les buissons aux côtés de sa soeur d'alliance. Elle le savait car c'était chaud et que ça se propageait partout dans son corps, cette chaleur si différente de ce qu'elle connaissait d'habitude. Un délicieux frisson lui caressa l'échine tandis qu'elle s'avançait le plus vite possible du noiraud. La lionne se fichait pas mal qu'on les regarde car la maintenant pour cette nuit ils vont rattraper le temps perdu.

Elle franchisa les quelques pas restant et dans une étreinte solide pressa fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était chaud et bon et pendant qu'une langue chaude en taquinait une autre, Penguin resserra sa prise sur les hanches de la lionne qui se colla un peu plus à lui. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à regret mais ne rompirent pas pour autant le contact visuel établit dès leur retrouvaille. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient clairement entendre leurs nakamas ricaner en leur jetant des oeillades complices à la vision qu'ils leur offraient. La rousse ne loupa pas le passage d'une bourse de Berry qui termina son chemin dans la poche du roux tandis que celui-ci se consultait auprès de Jean-Bart. Elle ricana mesquinement et sous le regard amusé de Penguin qui la regarda s'avancer vers lui, la rousse subtilisa le bien précieux du roux qui s'en offusqua aussitôt.

-« Hey ! Rend-moi ça Cha' ! Je l'ai gagné, c'est à moi ! »

-« Tûtûtû, Shachi-kun je te confisque ça et toute les bourses que je verrais défiler sous mon nez ! Si t'es sage p'êtes que tu reverra la couleur de tes Berry demain ! »

Le rouquin pesta mais s'avoua vaincu devant le sourire triomphant qu'arborait la rousse. Il ne l'avouerait pas ouvertement mais sa présence leur avait vraiment manqué, surtout à lui et au noiraud qui la dévorait du regard. Il avait suffit d'une paire de mois pour les lier comme les doigts de la main comme s'ils étaient presque frères et soeur. Après son départ, Shachi avait mit un moment à s'accoutumer de ses réveils silencieux épargnés par les blagues matinales et quotidiennes de la lionne. À son départ, Penguin n'avait rien dit, mais le roux n'était pas dupe ! Il savait qu'il s'était passé bien plus que le noiraud voulait l'avouer et la scène qui venait de se jouer sous son nez venait de confirmer ses doutes. Mais même sans cela, Shachi savait qu'il y avait quelque choses entre ces deux-là. Car si au départ, cette impression émanait plutôt du côté de la rousse enflammée, son meilleur ami lui n'avait pas tardé à la regarder d'un oeil différent. Et entre ces deux-là, il s'amusait de certaines situations ou la rousse caressait du regard la silhouette de son ami avant de fuir les prunelles curieuses de ce dernier. Plus d'une fois, il avait surpris ses oeillades furtives et quand il posa enfin cette question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, il ne put réprimer un sourire de fouine. Il s'en était sincèrement réjouit pour son meilleur ami qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis la nuit rouge. Bien sur Penguin n'était pas le seul affecté par ce jour sombre ou le temps d'une nuit, ils avait tous souillés leur mains de sang en détruisant les origines de Moineau. Pendant des mois, ils n'avaient rien dit la dessus, s'efforçant au mieux de vivre les jours présent en effaçant derrière eux les dernières traces d'un acte de mort prémédité par leur capitaine. Les flammes balayaient tout sur les passages, couvrant les hurlements douloureux de la petite brune brisée et hantée à jamais par cette vision morbide.

À l'aube de ce jour, Shachi fut à moitié étonné de retrouver son frère d'arme à genoux en serrant désespérément le corps de la cyborg blonde dans ses bras. Anéanti, sa main se perdait dans la chevelure dorée de Lydia comme s'il espérait la sentir répondre à son contact. Mais tout ce qu'il recevrait d'elle se limiterait à une flaque carmine qui maculerait définitivement ses habits et un silence éternel chez la poupée blonde. La mort de Lydia avait gelé son coeur et anéanti toute volonté en lui si bien que jamais un retour au sous-marin n'avait été aussi éprouvant. Tel un cortège funéraire, Trafalgar se tenait droit et ouvrait la marche dans un silence religieux. Seuls les pas incertains et maladroits de Penguin brisait ce requiem silencieux tandis qu'au loin les dernières limbes de la nuit se teintaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Ainsi ils emportaient avec eux le secret d'un crime terrible commis par un amour brûlant et dévorant les hôtes touchés par ce virus.

« Souviens-toi de ce cadeau empoisonné que je t'offre en gage d'amour, toi petit moineau aux ailes brûlées figée comme une ombre morte dans ce brasier ardant. En ce lieux, je choisis d'enterrer ici avec toi cette part de mon être qui t'aime à en crever. »

Alors maintenant que les choses semblaient s'arranger pour son meilleur ami, il comptait bien en faire de même une bonne fois pour toute ! Perdu dans ses réflexions, le roux eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le nouveau couple s'éloigner furtivement à l'intérieur du sous-marin.

-« Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Vous en aurez mit du temps vous deux ! »

Sur sa droite, Bepo lui jeta un regard curieux en coin. Shachi se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'un mouvement devenu automatique redressa ses lunettes noires sur son nez. Oui il était vraiment heureux pour ses nakamas et souhaitais qu'ils puissent enfin vivre heureux et loin de tout danger. Dans le corps d'acier, une porte s'ouvre et se referme aussitôt, les verrous tirés dans l'engrenage mécanique qui n'émet qu'un discret clic sonore. Enfermés dans cet espace clos loin du monde réel, deux regards se retrouvent enfin après autant de temps passé loin de l'autre pour des raisons encore obscures.

Le pirate se perd dans ces émeraudes qui embrasent les flammes brûlantes dans sa tête. Il capture ses lèvres d'un baiser qui devient rapidement hardant. Son désir s'enhardit, il mordille cette bouche si tentante en imposant dès le début un rythme soutenu. Lentement, leur pas les mène vers un lit inoccupé depuis trop longtemps à son goût et c'est avec douceur qu'il la fait basculer sur le matelas. Allongée sous lui, la lionne ne sait plus ou donner de la tête envahie par toutes ces sensations nouvelles et électrisantes. Elle agrippe ses doigts contre la combinaison de Penguin en espérant pouvoir garder un semblant de contact avec la réalité loin de là. La rousse approuve ces mains qui découvrent son corps et qui lui arrachent ses premiers soupirs d'aises. Son souffle se bloque brusquement dans sa gorge en sentant celles-ci dénuder sa au dépourvu, Sacha croise le regard surpris de Penguin. Honteuse la lionne fuit son regard intrusif en cherchant presque à s'éloigner de lui. Sa tentative de fuite est aussitôt avortée par ce dernier qui immobilise ses poignets sur le matelas.

Dans un silence insoutenable, ses yeux sombre s'imprègnent de ce qu'ils voient. Il voit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait sans cesse à dissimuler sous des vêtements trop grand pour sa petite taille. Cette marque de brûlure s'étendant sur sa poitrine blanche. Furieux, Penguin libère ses poignets prisonniers pour la faire basculer sur lui. Elle se retrouve ainsi à califourchon sur lui, la pyromane embarrassée le dévisage pendant qu'il se redresse pour saisir son visage entre ses mains. Dans un souffle qui vient s'écraser contre son oreille, il murmure d'une voix claire le fond de sa pensée.

-« Tu est magnifique. »

-« Qu, quoi ?! Tu trouve ça beau toi, un corps mutilé ?! »

-« Non. C'est beau parce que c'est toi. Le reste n'a pas d'importance Sacha.. »

Surprise, Sacha en devient muette. Les mots n'ont plus de sens dans ce genre de moment. Les geste parlent d'eux même et ça, le noiraud compte bien lui apprendre cette façon de communiquer avec leur corps. D'un mouvement de la tête, Penguin se penche pour venir goûter la peau tendre de son cou. Ses lèvres descendent sur sa clavicule qu'elles couvrent de baisers aériens et de morsures amoureuses. Ses mains se joignent à la partie en palpant la chaire rose de ses seins, les caressant doucement pour commencer. Assise sur lui, Sacha se dandine inconsciemment sur ses hanches désirant plus de contact sur sa peau en feu. Sa résolution à retenir ces soupirs et gémissements qui cherchent par tout les moyens à franchir la barrière serrée de ses lèvres closes vole vite en éclat. Enivrée, la rousse s'empare du visage de son amant qu'elle gratifie d'un baiser chaud et humide. Et elle en veut bien plus mais par dessus tout, Sacha ne veut pas être la seule à profiter de leur étreinte. Ces baisers donnés et rendus dès qu'ils le peuvent à nouveaux c'est trop peu pour les satisfaire.

Impatiente, la lionne prend part à ce jeu de la séduction en lui ôtant son couvre-chef ainsi que sa combinaison. Penguin grogne de contentement sous ses caresses intrusives qui découvrent un torse bien battit par des années de travail sur cette boîte de conserve jaune. D'abord furtives, les caresses deviennent de plus en plus audacieuses et l'ombre d'un sourire naît sur le visage du noiraud. Après avoir dévêtue complètement son amante, une idée germe dans sa tête. Voulant pousser l'audace un peu plus loin, ce dernier prend en otage les hanches de la rousse pour la faire basculer à nouveau et ainsi repasser à l'attaque. Sa poitrine blanche subit alors les assauts répétés et finis couverte de morsures anodines et de suçons humides. Son flan gauche subit le même traitement. Fier de son petit effet, il sourit contre sa peau en la sentant réagir de la sorte et se décide à lui accorder un répit mérité. Le noiraud en profite également pour se délecter de la vision que lui offre son amante. Et doucement il renouvelle un second assaut sur sa bouche rougie pendant que ses doigts descendent stimuler un point bien plus sensible que son épiderme en feu.

Le pirate dévore ses lèvres avec une avidité qu'il ne se connaît pas. Il sait juste qu'il perd complètement pied en la sentant se tordre de désir sur ses doigts. Son souffle saccadé se mêle au sien alors qu'elle approche déjà de la fin, Sacha vient cueillir un dernier baiser avant de se laisser aller foudroyée par son premier orgasme. Au dessus d'elle, Penguin la regarde tenter de reprendre une respiration régulière. Avec une lenteur calculée, le noiraud s'installe entre les cuisses de la rousse qui le regarde faire en silence. Penguin demeure immobile car il sait que ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à vivre est nouveaux pour elle. Voyant son hésitation, la rousse presse un peu plus son corps chaud contre le sien lui soutirant un soupirs d'aise.

-« Sacha.. Je.. »

-« Je n'aurais aucun regrets la dessus, Penguin. »

Souriant contre ses lèvres, le pirate la serre dans ses bras en la sentant se crisper sous cette poussée forcée et intrusive dans son corps. C'est une douleur gratuite et bien insignifiante en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. En apnée dans les bras de son noiraud, elle cherche son souffle perdu agrippée à sa nuque pâle retenue en otage dans ses bras. Et lorsqu'un premier à-coup se fait sentir en elle, il la sent frémir contre lui et gémir son nom pour la première fois. Entamant une cadence raisonnable pour ne pas la brusquer, Penguin contemple ses orbes émeraudes noyées de désirs. Ils ne se contiennent plus et la cabine se retrouve bientôt remplie de gémissements et de râles de plaisirs. Menant la danse entre eux, le noiraud se fait de plus en plus insistant dans ses à-coups pour entendre la lionne ronronner. Cramponnée à lui, Sacha embrasse cette peau responsable de son état actuel. C'est grisant et intense à la fois pour la lionne affamée par les coups de reins répétés. Penguin la sent bientôt atteindre son ultime limite. C'est pourquoi, il ressert sa prise sur ses hanches alors qu'elle vient nouer ses jambes autour de son bassin. Ce simple geste suffit à amplifier la vague de plaisir qui les submerge. Et dans une dernière série d'à-coups forcés mais passionnés, le noiraud la suit de peu dans la jouissance.

Les muscles tétanisés et parcourus de tremblements, Penguin roule sur le côté pour retomber sur le dos dans ce lit étroit. Ses prunelles encore en alerte cherchent à nouveau le contact avec ces émeraudes qui le captivent tant. En nage, la rousse trouve la force de venir se blottir contre la poitrine de son amant qui referme ses bras sur elle. La tête posée sur son épaule, Sacha ne peut s'empêcher de sourire bêtement allongée ainsi sur lui. Elle relève un peu la tête et repousse quelques mèches ébènes pour détailler son visage débarrassé de sa casquette. Penguin sourit et se laisse examiner de la sorte sous son regard intrusif. Laissant ses mains vagabonder sur ses hanches y traçant des cercles invisibles du bout des doigts sur cette peau parsemée de tâches de rousseurs. Aucun des deux ne prononce quoi que ce soit et dans le fond ce n'est pas plus mal car ce genre de silence est apaisant après une étreinte charnelle passionnée.


	16. The punisher

**Aye Aye les lamas baveux !**

 **Merci pour vos impressions laissées sur ce premier lemon aboutit, je me suis vraiment prise la tête jusqu'au bout en écrivant le chapitre 15. Je vois que Zero vous intrigue de plus en plus et j'en suis pas peu fière vu ce que je réserve à cet oc prochainement ! Alors en attendant je vous laisse ici avec l'intrigue en cours, bon j'espère que vous ne ragerez pas trop avec ce que je vous ai concocté dans ce chapitre ! Je m'excuse d'avance car ce chapitre est bien plus court que les précédents car je le sens ainsi. Je ne veux pas en dévoiler plus pour conserver un brin de suspense alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop la dessus ^^'**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !**

La nuit arrivait à son terme quand la rousse émergea enfin. L'esprit encore embrumé, il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour souvenir ou elle se trouvait. Son regard se posa sur Penguin paisiblement endormit sur sa poitrine. Elle senti à nouveau cette vague de chaleur revenir à l'assaut dans son corps. Ses doigts froid s'aventurèrent sur la nuque exposée du noiraud qui marmonna quelque chose contre son corps. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille alors que le sommeil le quittait à son tour. Ses prunelles mis closes croisèrent les siennes. Un sourire en provoqua un autre avant qu'il ne vienne lui voler un premier baiser sur ces lèvres qui le narguait. La pyromane y répondit sans hésiter. Léchant ses lèvres affectueusement, sa jumelle ne manqua pas de s'en mêler rapidement. Un baiser s'échangea suivit par d'autres devenant plus audacieux ou parfois quelques morsures anodines se joignaient à la partie.

Pressée contre son torse, la rousse le fit basculer doucement sur le côté. Penguin la dévisagea, une mine sérieuse se dessinant sur ses traits tendus. Elle lui rendit son regard et quitta la chaleur de ses bras cherchant du regard ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de la cabine. Elle pouvait sentir son regard lui brûler la nuque alors qu'elle enfilait sa combinaison. Il l'imita peu de temps après alors que la lionne s'apprêtait à sortir, il visa sa casquette sur la tête avant de la suivre. Errant dans les couloirs du sous-marin, aucun des deux ne pipa un mot. Seul le bruit de leur pas brisait le silence du corps d'acier encore endormit à cette heure-ci. Nerveuse, la rousse entortilla une mèche rousse entre ses doigts. Le noiraud lui jeta un regard en coin avant d'attraper sa main et d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens pour lui donner du courage. L'aube approchait de plus en plus et avec elle, la réalité cruelle et amère qui les attendait en dehors du sous-marin au delà de la forêt qui séparait deux camps adverses ennemis jurés depuis longtemps. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, ils allaient devoir faire face à l'épreuve d'une séparation programmée sans savoir quand ils se reverraient et combien de temps cette fois.

Cette vérité indigeste, elle choisissait volontairement de l'avaler toute entière en se jurant de ne pas céder quoi qu'il arrive. Ses doigts tremblaient et elle le senti imperceptiblement serrer sa main un peu plus fort alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin sur le pont du submersible jaune. Le vent frais de la nuit mourante sous les rayons du soleil lui caressa le visage jusqu'à la faire frissonner. Elle se détourna de la brise matinale pour faire face au noiraud qui n'avait pas lâché sa main. Ses yeux verts brillaient et s'encrèrent dans les yeux sombres du pirate qui soutenait son regard sans broncher. Là ou lui faisait preuve d'un courage envers le futur noir qui les attendait, elle se sentait vide de volonté et n'aspirait qu'à disparaître. L'absence de volonté devenait de plus en plus oppressante lui donnant l'impression d'avoir le coeur enfermé dans un étau blindé. Tout deux se tenaient immobile gardant bien en mémoire le souvenir d'une nuit trop courte passée à deux. Le moment de se dire au revoir car ce n'était pas un adieu et seule cette pensée parvenait à lui donnait un peu de réconfort. La pyromane brisa le silence en soufflant nerveusement. Une dernière fois, rien qu'une fois encore, elle goûta à l'étreinte du noiraud ainsi qu'à la douceur de ses lèvres qui la quittait difficilement. Le noiraud eut toute les peines du monde à se défaire d'elle pour la laisser partir. Il la regardait s'éloigner alors que les deux autres fugueurs arrivaient à leur tour sur le pont pour suivre la rousse qui les attendait sur la terre ferme. Avant de se mettre en route, Sacha regarda une dernière fois le point du vaisseau ou la silhouette de Penguin se tenait encore avant de disparaître à son tour quand elle s'évapora à travers la végétation luxuriante de la forêt.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence glaciale, le rookie marchait en tête du groupe suivit par les filles qui marchaient plus par automatisme. La rousse silencieuse observait les silhouettes de moineau et de Trafalgar et au vu de la tête que tiraient les amant, elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'ils s'étaient encore disputés. Sacha n'en fit rien, de toute façon elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les curieuses. Plus tard peut-être mais pas maintenant, c'était encore trop frais dans sa tête pour qu'elle puisse se laisser aller à la plaisanterie. Étrangement, le retour parut plus cours que l'allée la veille, quand ils aperçurent le corps du navire de guerre, les trois fugitifs s'y engouffrèrent aussi discrètement que possible. Chacun regagna sa cabine sans un regard en arrière. Cependant le silence lui fut brisé par la visite importune d'un fouteur de trouble bien connu dans le coin. En entrant dans sa cabine, la rousse se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir un peu. L'eau chaude lui apporta un peu de réconfort durant le temps ou elle demeura sous le jet chaud de la douche. La lionne quitta celle-ci 10 minutes plus tard en entendant du bruit provenant de sa chambre. Vêtue d'une simple serviette, elle laissa l'eau couler et s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte entre baillée qui s'ouvra brusquement sur le clown et son sourire des grands jours. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour se jeter sur Sacha qui commençait déjà à reculer, elle glissa sur le carrelage mouillé de la salle d'eau. Sonnée par sa chute, Jango ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la gorge de cette dernière qui se débattit aussitôt écrasée par le poids du croquer-mort qui se délecta de la peur qu'il provoquait chez elle.

Tel un prédateur, il glissa lentement contre son corps et son souffle qui vint s'écraser contre son oreille lui glaça le sang alors qu'il prenait la parole.

-« Naaah.. Je cherche un vilain chaton voleur qui rôde dans le coin Fauve-chan.. L'aurais-tu vu ? »

La rousse le dévisagea horrifiée et pétrifiée à la fois. Au dessus d'elle, le clown arborait un sourire vicieux en coin, les yeux brillant d'une lueur que personne n'avait jamais vu. Face au mutisme persistant de la captive, le clown ricana.

-« Vraiment... Quelle naïveté de ta part de croire que je n'aurais pas remarqué ton intrusion dans mon antre. Nehehe, fourrer ton museau dans des affaires qui ne te concerne pas va t'attirer des ennuis Fauve-chan ! Enfin, j'espère que tu auras bien profité de ta petite ballade nocturne en compagnie de tes maîtres, petite traînée.. Parce que maintenant c'est l'heure de la punition petit lionceau.. »

Il s'écrasa de tout son poids sur les hanches douloureuses de la rousse qui étouffa un gémissement de souffrance. Le clown libéra sa gorge qui s'activa aussitôt à conduire à nouveau l'air dans ses poumons en feu. Elle peinait à reprendre une respiration régulière et voulu reculer quand il s'arma d'une dague dissimulée sous ses vêtements. Jango caressa le tranchant de la lame du bout des doigts et la fit glisser lentement sous son poignet qu'il entailla sans hésiter. Sacha blêmit à la vue du sang noir s'écoulant de sa plaie alors que le puzzle se remettait rapidement en place dans son esprit. Elle commença à se débattre et roula sur le ventre pour essayer de lui échapper. Grognant devant l'insolence dont elle faisait preuve, le clown la coinça d'une toute autre manière. Tirant sur ses cheveux pour ramener sa tête en arrière, un cri de douleur glissa dans ses tympans à l'affût et il en jubila intérieurement. Le croque-mort coinça son poignet dans la mâchoire de la rousse l'obligeant ainsi à boire de force le sang qui coulait de sa plaie en masse.

Coincée sous lui, son estomac se contracta pour rejeter ce corps étranger qui tentait par tout les moyens de forcer le passage dans le sien. Au dessus d'elle, la prise sur son cuir chevelu s'accentua pour l'empêcher de vomir. Le supplice dura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes qui devenaient interminable pour Sacha qui sentait déjà son corps réagir. Quand il jugea avoir assez donné de son sang il la lâcha et elle retomba sur le carrelage. La nudité apparente de la rousse ne semblait pas le gêner alors qu'il l' observait s'éloigner de lui tremblante et affaiblie vers un autre coin de la pièce. Ce dernier sourit en lisant la peur sur son visage. Un ricanement s'échappe de ses lèvres en la voyant se tordre de douleur en proie à un mal qui la ronge totalement. Son corps devient un brasier d'aiguilles qui la lacèrent littéralement de l'intérieur. Crier n'arrange rien et pleurer empire son état. Son coeur palpite et sa circulation sanguine qui s'emballe lui vrille les sens et son système nerveux déraille. Oscillant entre des illusions et des vagues de douleurs déchirantes, la lionne sombre et rend les armes peu à peu.

Assit plus loin, le clown avait entreprit de recoudre sa plaie au poignet. Tirant sur les fils pour rapprocher les chaires déchirées, l'absence de douleur sur son visage rend la scène bien singulière sur le coup. Remarquant le silence qui règne depuis peu, il jette un regard en coin à la lionne inconsciente et étendue de tout son long sur le carrelage. Jango sourit et s'avance à quatre pattes vers elle. Sa main frôle cette joue plus pâle que de coutume. Ses doigts redessinent la courbe de sa mâchoire et ses yeux glissent sur ses courbes s'attardent par moment sur ses cicatrices. Le clown soupire et la soulève lentement pour la porter jusqu'au lit ou il la jette sans ménagement. Un sourire se pointe à l'entente d'un second gémissement plaintif. Jango jubile en se disant que cette punition obligatoire valait bien le détour même en sachant qu'il en subirait certainement les conséquences un jour. Pour l'instant, il se sait grandement avantagé par rapport à ce petit lionceau qui n'a pas supporté le contre-coup de sa punition. Et parce que bientôt il perdra peut-être le fond d'humanité qu'il lui reste et que si cela devait arriver, Jango pourrait l'aimer pour ce qu'elle sera amenée à devenir dans un futur proche. Un jouet et un objet de mort entre ses mains. Un compagnon dans ses jeux morbides et pour le suivre lui dans sur son chemin jonché de danger. Parce que pour le clown les femmes ne deviennent belles qu'en succombant aux doux bras de la mort. Car la mort est la plus belle des femmes pour lui. Parce que celle-ci ne sera jamais sienne, il n'en veut pas d'une autre et préfère se mélanger à ses congénères masculins. Sorath sera sa rédemption, petit fauve une poupée artificielle qu'il se plaira à modeler à sa manière et au grès de ses envies. Il sera celui que les humains aiment haïr, celui qu'on accusera de tout les maux imaginables. Mais il demeura pour effacer la peine et les larmes qui maculeront le visage de cette poupée qu'il contribuera à créer.

Le clown n'oubliera jamais les années de terreurs vécues dans les bois maudits enfermé comme une bête avec ses semblables dans les murs de cette bâtisse maudite. Coincé avec les siens, cette meute qui l'a accueillit dès le début pour lutter dans leur survie quotidienne. Jamais ils n'oublieront et jamais ils ne courberont l'échine fasse au monde qui leur à tourné le dos dès leurs premiers instants dans ce monde. Dans un geste lasse, il jette un drap blanc sur le corps nu et inerte de la rousse avant de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière. Laissant la porte de sa cabine entre ouverte, le clown disparaît au fond du couloir sans prendre attention au petit animal fixé au plafond de la cabine de Sacha. Une main sort de la pénombre et se saisit doucement du Den Den Mushi, la porte est refermée derrière l'ombre qui s'éloigne à son tour de son côté. Dans la cabine, la rousse ne reprit connaissance que bien plus tard dans la journée et une surprise de taille l'attendait à son réveil. Le poids du secret qu'elle gardait ne faisait que s'alourdir davantage. La vision de son évolution nouvelle lui glaça le sang quand elle se rendit dans la salle d'eau pour s'examiner sous tout les angles. Un détail attira son attention. Là, dans le reflet du miroir, deux orbes rouge soulignaient ses traits tendus. Ses orbes émeraudes se muent lentement et sûrement vers une teinte carmine. Sacha ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle-même. La folie s'emparait à son tour de son esprit brisé. Une course contre la montre débutait maintenant pour savoir dans combien de temps celle-ci aurait raison d'elle.


	17. Madness is coming

**Aye Aye mes lamas baveux whats'up ?!**

 **Merci à Zeph' et sa review enflammée ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plu car j'étais un peu réticente sur la direction choisie. Les choses sérieuses commencent dès maintenant et il va donc se passer énormément de choses prochainement. Lentement les sentinelles évoluent vers un autre plan. Ici des vérités inavouable risquent peut-être de voir le jour alors j'espère ne pas trop vous prendre au dépourvu avec ce que j'ai prévu ! Bon je tien quand même à préciser que la politesse vole bien bas dans ce chapitre donc ne soyez pas surpris du langage très fleurit présent dans les dialogues ! x3**

 **Apparition et mention de Sylver et Moineau ocs de Zeph' !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions mes lamas !**

Après son passage désastreux dans la salle de bain, Sacha ne bougea pas du lit durant toute la matinée. Allongée dans les draps, la rousse réfléchissait aux événements survenus il y a peu. Des détails lui échappaient encore mais elle y voyait déjà un plus claire. Les agissements de Jango étaient une mise en garde à prendre au sérieux. Et quoi de mieux qu'une lame bien effilée pour parer aux assauts du clown blanc ? Plongée dans l'obscurité rassurante de la chambre. Elle n'osait pas quitter la quiétude de celle-ci et risquer de tomber sur son bourreau aux yeux rouge. La lionne pesta contre sa propre faiblesse. Elle bougea pour se relever et son regard tomba sur son sac abandonné dans un coin de la pièce. D'un mouvement peu assuré, elle se leva et attrapa la lanière en tissus de l'objet. Le contenu se retrouva aussitôt éparpillé sur le matelas.

La rousse s'habilla et ramassa le journal enroulé autour de ce qu'elle cachait depuis le jour du départ. Elle s'étonnait presque que le croque-mort n'ai pas songé à dérouler celui-ci pour trouver la boîte de cachet. Ça l'intriguait car elle trouvait ça étrange. Le clown feignait et mentait en permanence alors ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il ai laissé volontairement ces cachets là en espérant peut-être la pousser au désespoir de l'addiction. Mais il y avait plus important à faire. Elle devrait sûrement rendre des comptes plus tard pour ne pas s'être rendue à la réunion et même si ça la répugnait elle inventerait quelque chose auprès de Moineau pour la rassurer. Lionne détestait agir ainsi mais c'était nécessaire pour protéger ceux qui comptaient pour elle. Le clown l'avait contaminée et allez savoir dans combien de temps les prochains symptômes s'annonceraient sans qu'elle y soit préparée sans parler des risques présent d'en mourir.

Déambulant dans les couloirs, ses pas la menèrent sur le pont principale ou s'amassait un groupe de Marine conversant gaiement de sujet futiles propre à eux. Elle plissa les yeux agressée par la lumière du jour et recula en sentant cette chaleur s'intensifier brusquement malgré ses paupières closes. Prise au dépourvu, la rousse les couvrit d'une main tremblante en cherchant à regagner un endroit couvert. Un flot de paroles résonna étrangement dans sa tête. Les mots cognaient durement dans son esprit avec des bribes plus fortes que d'autres et une voix se détacha du lot.

 **« Barnet n'est pas dans son état normale ! »**

Un courant glaciale lui gela le coeur et son souffle se coupa brutalement, des sueurs froides ruisselaient à grosses goûtes sur son front et un cri pourfendit l'agitation agglutinée autour d'elle.

 **-« Arrêtez de crier dans ma tête ! »**

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge sans parvenir à passer la barrière de ses lèvres closes. Les sons et toutes ces sensations primaires s'évanouirent en même temps que sa conscience agressée par quelque chose de plus fort et inconnu au point de ne pas pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Sa peau frémis doucement alors qu'une silhouette se baisse pour soulever la rousse recroquevillée sur le sol. Parcourant à grandes enjambée la distance qui le sépare de la porte menant à l'intérieur du navire, Trafalgar ouvre celle-ci d'un coup de pied bien placé. La rousse marmonne quelque chose contre sa poitrine faisant hausser un sourcils chez le rookie qui prend le chemin de l'infirmerie ou se trouve le Mink attablé à son bureau une montagne de paperasse sous le museau. Celui-ci relève la tête et toise le pirate qui passe devant lui avant de remarquer l'état second de la pyromane dans ses bras.

Le Mink délaisse ce qu'il fait pour s'avancer vers le lit ou Law venait de coucher Sacha. Le loup voulut l'examiner mais sa patte grise se fit écarter par la main du chirurgien qui se rapprocha. Ce dernier lui jeta une oeillade assassine à laquelle il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Devant eux la rousse papillonnait des yeux et se recroqueville un peu plus en lâchant ce qu'elle tenait si fort avant de perdre connaissance. Les yeux orageux du pirate suivent la chute de l'objet qui s'écrase sur le sol. Sa main tatouée s'abaisse pour s'en saisir et tire sur la corde pour ouvrir le journal et lire son contenu. Les orbes métalliques parcours les lignes sans s'arrêter tandis que Sylver ramasse piqué par la curiosité la capsule contenant les gélules carmines. Le loup jette un regard en coin au chirurgien avant de venir lire à son tour par dessus son épaule. Trafalgar lui rend un regard suspicieux et s'approche de la rousse et la secoue pour la réveiller.

-« Oi ! Réveille-toi Barnet ! »

-« Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normale Trafalgar que s'est-il passé? »

-« C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. Elle est arrivée dehors et peu de temps après elle s'est agitée dans tout les sens avant de perdre connaissance. »

-« Hm.. Je me demande ou elle a pu trouver cet article, il date d'au moins 40 ans à en juger le physique des personnes qui se tiennent sur la photo. Je crois que Vegapunk venait de recevoir une promotion à cette époque-là. »

-« Vous savez donc quelque chose sur ces étranges pilules ? »

-« Rien de plus que ce qui est écrit dans cet article de presse. En revanche on dirait que Sacha détient peut-être des informations à ce sujet. »

Le chirurgien soupira, sa langue claqua contre son palet et il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Encore un autre problème qui lui tombait dessus. Il avait pourtant prévenu Barnet de ne pas prendre ces saloperies à la légère, mais comme les seuls membres féminins de son équipage semblent prendre plaisir à passer outre ses avertissements. Le noiraud fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant un couinement plaintif venir du lit. La lionne ouvre les yeux et les pose sur lui avant de les détourner trop tard. Law plisse les yeux en voyant ses orbes carmines le fuir comme la peste, il avait déjà eu affaire à cet étrange phénomène le jour ou la pyromane l'avait frappé après s'être faite exclure de son équipage. Il avait mit ça sur le coup de l'impulsion propre à Barnet mais il n'avait pas oublié pour autant la chaire de poule qui s'était emparée de lui à cet instant-là. Le noiraud sentait la tension prête à exploser dans la pièce.

-« Tu n'aurais pas une explication à me fournir la dessus Barnet ? »

Le rookie jette le document sous le nez de cette dernière qui déglutit difficilement. Une explication il y en a bien une mais comment en parler avec le loup juste à côté qui ne se gênera pas pour en parler à Moineau et qui sait peut-être même à Vegapunk ? La pyromane soupire et se relève un peu. Son regard carmin se pose sur celui de son ex-capitaine qui soutient son regard sans sourciller et en profite pour mieux détailler cet étrange phénomène chez elle. Sacha tend la main en direction du Mink qui lui rend la capsule qu'elle tend ensuite au noiraud. Le médecin prend celle-i sans quitter du regard la sentinelle qui se décide enfin à passer aux aveux.

-« C'est une drogue. »

-« Mais encore ? Je ne me contenterais pas d'aussi peu Barnet. Parle et ne tourne pas autour du pot avec moi ou il t'en coûteras et tu sais de quoi je suis capable. »

-« Si vous me laissiez finir en même temps. Je ne sais pas grand chose mais ça risque de ne plus trop tarder. Jango m'a contaminée ce matin. »

-« Contaminée ? Explique-toi. »

-« J'ai trouvé cet article en fouillant dans ses affaires pour récupérer quelque chose. C'était moi qu'il attendait ce matin. Il m'a prise par surprise pendant que je me lavais et m'a fait boire de force son sang noir comme les restes éparpillés dans le couloir l'autre jour.. »

-« C'était toi ?! Sacha je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus faire de cachotteries sur tes états de santé, je-

-« Ouais je sais. Vous êtes responsable de l'unité et tout le bordel qui va avec ! Je ne comptais pas vous en parler de toute façon même si je suis en tord, je ne fais confiance à personne hormis Moineau, mon frère et Erin. Je venais en parler avec Trafalgar quand je me suis sentie mal... Mes yeux ne supportent plus la lumière du jour je crois.. »

-« Je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre ces foutus médocs à la légère. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et maintenant tu en paie le prix. Tu n'es qu'un rat de laboratoire pour Vegapunk. »

-« Justement. Je crois que j'ai retrouvé l'enfant sur la photo. »

-« L'enfant ? Ou est-il ?! »

-« Il est au service de Vegapunk en tant qu'assistant pour le seconder dans son travail. »

-« C'est impossible. »

Le pirate et la rousse se tournèrent respectivement vers le loup étonnés de son assurance à se prononcer sans douter de l'hypothèse soulevée par la pyromane.

-« Et pourquoi ça ? »

-« Je connais l'homme à qui tu fais référence, il doit être âgé d'à peine 20 ans ça ne colle pas avec ce que tu avance. »

-« Dans tout les cas c'est certainement un infecté comme Jango ! La dessus j'en suis sûre. D'autant plus que cette pédale est à la solde de Vegapunk puisque avant de m'infecter il a dit être au courant que j'avais cessé le traitement ! »

Le silence précède les aveux de la rousse qui se terre dans un mutisme inhabituel. Ses yeux rouge passent du loup au rookie et inversement. Ses réflexions se bousculent dans sa tête quand quelque chose vient briser le cours de ses pensées. C'est là dans sa tête mais ce n'est pas à elle, elle en est sûre. Cette voix masculine posée presque mélodieuse. Ou l'a t-elle entendue ? Elle sursaute en la sentant se manifester une seconde fois de manière plus claire glissant comme une caresse dans son esprit.

 **« Ne laisse pas la folie et la douleur l'emporter sur ton courage petit lionceau, laisse entrer le doute en toi causeras ta propre perte. »**

 **-«** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?! »

-« à qui es-tu entrain de parler Barnet ? »

-« Vous ne l'entendez pas ?! »

-« Nous n'avons rien entendu Sacha. »

-« Merde.. »

La lionne se tut et fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux écarlates disparurent sous ses paupières hermétiques. Ignorant volontairement ce qui l'entourait elle chercha à capte r à cette voix désincarnée qui se manifesta à nouveau dans son esprit.

 **« Les autres ne peuvent pas m'entendre. Méfie toi de Vegapunk et de Moineau. L'innocence d'un enfant n'est rien de plus qu'un masque pour dissimuler la cruauté qui l'habite. Résiste de toute tes forces car tu va être amenée à la détruire dans un avenir incertain. »**

 **« Quoi ?! Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?! »**

 **« Tu auras tes réponses en temps voulu petit lionceau. Je t'en prie.. Garde bien en tête ce que je t'ai dit et méfie-toi d'eux. Ne crois qu'en ceux qui ont toujours été-là depuis le début, tu en auras cruellement besoin bientôt... »**

La voix disparut et Sacha se rendit compte qu'elle grelottait de froid. Ses mains se mirent à frictionner vigoureusement ses épaules et ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau les orbes orageuse du pirate qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle mesurait l'ampleur de ce que cette voix venaient de lui apprendre. Pourquoi faudrait-il se méfier du petit moineau ? Et voila que Sacha réalisait lentement ou la voix voulait en venir, elle ne savait pour ainsi dire presque rien sur sa commandante. Tout ce qu'elle savait dans le fond c'était des bribes d'histoires entendues par ses nakamas et le silence persistant du rookie ne faisait qu'appuyer un peu plus sur cette mise en garde.

Pourquoi se taire à ce point si ce n'est pas seulement pour la protéger ? Il y avait quelque chose d'autre la dessous et Trafalgar s'entêtait à dissimuler la face cachée de l'iceberg. Les orbes écarlates de la pyromane plongèrent dans celles du chirurgien et un flot d'image s'insinua de force devant ses yeux. Des scènes ou elle le voyait se tenant debout devant un brasier de flammes léchant le bois d'une ancienne construction qui disparaissait dans le feu. Et les cris qui déchiraient la nuit sans s'arrêter sous la lune pleine et haute dans le ciel se teintant lentement d'un rouge proche de celui de la vie qui partait en fumée en même temps que ces silhouettes blanche. En s'aventurant plus loin l'image d'une femme blonde soutenue par un homme habillé en blanc s'imposa à elle et en se concentrant un peu plus elle reconnu Penguin désespéré. Puis dans ce carnage infernale elle pu apercevoir au loin la frêle silhouette de Moineau hurlant à s'en briser la voix tandis qu'au loin celle de Trafalgar lui tournait le dos et s'éloignait d'elle pour disparaître dans la forêt.

Le même courant électrique la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Son dos s'arqua violemment et elle tomba en arrière. Elle siffla peinant à retrouver une respiration régulière en proie à une violente migraine, la rousse discernait mal les deux hommes qui s'agitaient autour du lit. Mais ses réflexes la rattrapèrent et Sacha repoussa la main tatouée du rookie enragée par le poids de la vérité.

-« Me touche pas espèce de monstre ! »

-« Calme-toi Sacha, Tu es en état de choc ! »

-« Mais qui le serait pas en voyant ce qu'il a dans sa tête cet espèce de taré ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait salopard ! Hein c'était quoi ça ?! »

-« De quoi tu parle Barnet !? »

-« J'te cause de la nuit rouge ! Parce que c'est ça l'incendie dans la forêt hein ?! C'est toi le responsable !Aaah.. »

Le souffle lui manqua et un haut le coeur la pris de cours comme l'autre fois elle vida le contenu de son estomac aux pieds des deux hommes qui reculèrent en voyant la masse noire se répandre sur le parquet. La tête appuyée contre les draps humides de sueur Sacha tremblait de tout ses membres. Aucun répit ne s'accorda pour elle car déjà les mains du rookie revenaient à l'assaut pour l'immobiliser de force sur le matelas. Son regard noir la plongea dans une terreur telle qu'elle se figea sur place, les yeux ne trahissent pas le fond de la pensée de l'homme et les siens n'aspirait qu'à user de tout les moyens pour la forcer à parler.

-« Comment es-tu au courant. PARLE ! »

-« C'est écrit noir sur blanc dans tes yeux putain ! Et malgré tout t'as l'audace d'être revenu après ce que t'as fait.. »

-« Je comprend rien à ce que tu raconte, quel rapport avec mes yeux ?! À moins que.. »

-« Putain mais j'entends tout ce qui vous passe par la tête à tout les deux arrêtez de penser bordel ça fait un mal de chien ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Le noiraud et le Mink se jetèrent un regard en coin stupéfait se posant une seule et même question qui revenait en boucle dans leur tête. Le loup s'avança écartant le rookie de son passage qui le regarda faire curieux.

-« Je crois que cette drogue lui permet de lire dans nos pensées, autrement comment aurait-elle pu avoir connaissance de cette histoire de nuit rouge ? »

-« Dans ce cas, il faut l'isoler. Elle est bien trop dangereuse pour qu'on se permettent de la laisser libre de ses mouvements. »

-« Et que direz-vous à la commandante ? Krys ne vous pardonneras pas cet écart de conduite et vous le savez Trafalgar.

-« Ahahah.. Elle lui a bien pardonné la nuit rouge, Krys est tellement naïve.. Laissez-moi partir.. Vous aussi vous ferriez mieux de partir et de l'emmener avec vous le plus loin possible.. Ou elle mourra elle aussi.. »

-« Que veux-tu dire Sacha ? Explique-toi, tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que tu ne le dit depuis le début.. »

-« La drogue.. J'ai compris pourquoi.. Il veut créer une armée de super soldat.. Les pirates sont en danger et vous aussi.. PARTEZ AVANT QU'IL NE SOIT TROP TARD ! »

Sa tête retomba mollement sur l'oreiller et la rousse sombra complètement cette fois-ci laissant les deux hommes en proie au doute qu'elle venait de répandre dans leur coeur. Quoi qu'il arrive personne ne sortirait indemne de cette mission qui se prolongeait et faisait revivre des vérités qui auraient mieux fait de ne jamais exister.


	18. Memento Mori

**Aye Aye mes lama baveux ! (j'aime bien ce crew!)**

 **Je continue sur ma lancée avec cette nouvelle montée d'action instaurée dans les derniers chapitres postés même si ici ça sera tout de même un peu plus calme que cette crise de panique générale dans le denier chapitre ! Au programme : beaucouuuup de chose ! Maintenant reste si tout y sera comme prévu ! Sur ce je vous souhaite comme toujours une bonne lecture !**

 **Mention de moineau et apparition de Sylver de Zeph' !**

 **« Allons, allons.. Et dormons mes frères..**

 **Loin de la terre sacrée abreuvée du sang des nôtres..**

 **Dans ces bois maudits ou brûlent un millier d'âmes ardentes volent la haut..**

 **Le chant du fer se mêlant dans le sang et vos cris mes frères..**

 **Eux qui se balancent au bout d'une corde..**

 **Jugés par celui qui se croit le Dieu originel..**

 **Dans la vallée de l'ombre et de la mort nous sommes immortels.. »**

-« Sacha ? »

Dans l'ombre, une respiration se coupa avant de reprendre comme si rien n'avait brisé cet air entonné comme un murmure dans le silence de la cellule. Seul un cliquetis métallique rompit la fausse quiétude instaurée par ces paroles volages. Le Mink haussa un sourcil inquiet sous sa fourrure par l'absence de réponse de la captive. Lui qui s'attendait à une colère noire de la part de cette rousse enflammée et têtue de nature, il était complètement déconcerté par ce calme olympien ambiant. Un mouvement se fit de l'autre côté des barreaux et le loup gris entra directement en contact avec les yeux rouges de Sacha. Nerveux celui-ci posa immédiatement son regard ailleurs de peur de subir sur lui-même l'emprise mentale dont elle disposait à présent.

-« Même auprès du roi de la forêt je demeure plus monstrueuse que jamais.. »

Le Mink hoqueta pris au dépourvu par ses propos. Il avait suffit d'un simple regard pour plonger aussi profondément dans l'esprit du prédateur. Cependant Sylver ne pouvait réellement affirmer si Sacha était parvenue à percevoir le souvenir dans son entièreté ou bien seulement des bribes éparpillées.

-« Pardon.. Je contrôle rien ça vient comme ça part pire qu'une ligne de train.. Et non je ne suis pas en colère.. Je devrais être en colère mais je me réserve pour les vrais responsables.. »

-« Qu'à tu vu précisément.. Dans ma tête ? »

-« J'ai vu une fillette qui ressemble à Moineau jouer dans la rivière et vous à ses côtés.. C'était vraiment elle ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Vous avez perdu cette place si spéciale dans son coeur et ça vous suffit de faire comme si de rien n'était ? Réduit au simple rang de médecin qui marche sans cesse sur une corde raide... Et vous laissez cet imbécile de rookie vous marcher sur les pieds, vous devez vraiment tenir à elle pour en arriver là.. »

-« C'est mieux ainsi pour elle. De plus maintenant Krys a beaucoup à faire en tant que Commandante je ne veux pas la détourner du chemin tout droit tracé devant elle. »

-« Même si pour ça elle ne souviendra probablement jamais de son roi ? »

-« Veiller sur elle me suffit amplement c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

-« Elle finira par s'en souvenir un jour.. L'oubli ça ne dure qu'un temps avant de replonger en enfer.. Je suppose que c'est Law qui a convaincu Moineau de m'enfermer ici ? Elle et vous ne l'auriez pas permis autrement n'est-ce pas ? »

-« J'aurais préféré que les choses se passent autrement Sacha. Trafalgar et moi allons mettre nos efforts en commun pour te soigner du mieux que nous pouvons et en apprendre un peu plus sur cette drogue. »

-« C'est gentil de vouloir m'aider.. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire, Jango s'est vengé et je vais probablement devenir aussi monstrueuse que lui bientôt. Il savait ce qu'il faisait en me contaminant, il en sait sûrement bien plus qu'il ne le fait penser. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête et j'userais de la force s'il le faut pour décortiquer une par une les putains de pensées qui trottent dans son crâne de malade mentale.. »

-« Ne dit pas ça, nous allons forcément trouver un moyen à ton mal ! »

-« Mon mal.. Ahahahaah ! »

Le Mink la dévisagea surpris par cette hilarité soudaine de sa part. La rousse quitta la pénombre dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis le début et s'avança rapidement jusqu'aux barreaux ou il se trouvait. Ses yeux rouge luisant léchèrent les pupilles noires du loup qui recula de peur en sentant un étau lui serrer brutalement le coeur.

-« Vous voyez ? Même vous, vous avez peur comme un louveteau en faute devant son alpha. Trafalgar à gagné ! Maintenant je vais sûrement passer le restant de mes jours dans un laboratoire comme mes frères... Ahahahah ! Quoi de mieux pour enfermer un monstre aux yeux rouges n'est-ce pas ? J'ai raison hein ? C'est la même chose que la bas ! »

-« La-bas ? »

-« Oui.. La-bas, on enferme et on fouette les méchants enfants qui n'obéissent pas ! Pour les plus méchants on fait chauffer le fer et on les brûlent un peu partout pour les dissuader de perdre au prochain combat ! Allez, j'ai été gentille et je n'ai pas perdu mon combat alors pourquoi me punis-t-on Sempai ?! »

-« Sacha calme-toi, personne ne te fera de mal ici. »

-« Tu mens ! Quand la mission sera finie je serais punie ! Pourtant je suis gentille moi je n'ai mangé personne et on continue de me faire mal.. Aaaah ! »

La rousse décampa jusqu'à son lit ou elle alla se cacher sous le matelas prise de panique. Le loup l'entendit marmonner et gémir en continue, des sanglots vinrent s'ajouter et il cru entendre des excuses répétées en boucle envers des personnes que la rousse semblait bien connaître. Il comptait retourner s'installer à son bureau de fortune pour noter ses observations afin d'en faire part au chirurgien quand la tête de Sacha émergea de sous le lit en sueur.

 **« Résiste Sacha, je te sauverais j'en fais la promesse. Je repousserais la mort qui s'accroche à ton coeur alors ne baisse pas les bras je t'en supplie. »**

-« Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me soigner Sempai ? »

-« Bien sur que nous le ferons mais pour le moment tu va devoir être courageuse et tenir le coup Sacha. »

-« Vous dites la même chose que la voix qui parle dans ma tête Sylver.. Hh..Uuh j'ai si mal.. »

Le Mink s'approcha à nouveau de la grille inquiet. Il ouvrit la porte en granit marin et s'avança vers la lionne allongée en partie sous le lit. Sylver la sorti doucement et la posa sur le lit.

-« Ou as-tu mal ?! »

-« Mon.. Mon coeur me fait mal ! J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser arrêtez ça pitié, je n'ai rien fais ! »

La pyromane s'agita nerveusement sur le matelas soutenue par le Mink qui faisait de son mieux pour l'empêcher de se blesser et de tomber du lit. Sacha haletait comme une bête blessée. Elle sera les dents et ses doigts se tordirent sous ces vagues successives de douleur qui pulsaient au même rythme que son coeur s'affolait sans raison.

-« Calme-toi Sacha, t'agiter risque de te faire encore plus mal ! »

-« ça brûle Sylver, j'ai si mal.. C'est ma punition.. »

La poigne du médecin canin se radoucit et il passa une patte griffue dans la chevelure humide de sueur collée au front de Sacha qui retomba sur le matelas apaisée par cette caresse légère et soudaine sur sa tête.. Ses yeux rouges croisèrent les siens et le loup soutenait son regard sans faillir.

-« Je ne dirais rien à Onee-chan c'est promis.. En échange veillez sur elle s'il vous plaît, Moineau m'est aussi précieuse que si elle avait été réellement ma propre petite soeur.. Vous êtes le seul à qui je peux la confier sans avoir peur qu'elle ne se brise à nouveau ce petit moineau.. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller je l'entend arriver et Trafalgar se trouve avec elle.. »

-« Je sais et je t'en fais la promesse petit lion. Maintenant repose-toi tu en as besoin pour épargner tes forces. Je repasserais après n'hésite pas à m'appeler même avec ton esprit si quelque chose ne va pas d'accord ?

-« Promis.. »

La rousse se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux épuisée par toutes ces émotions qui jouaient aux montagnes russes dans son corps. Au fond Moineau et Lionne étaient semblable quelque part : brisées plusieurs fois par le destin, elles continuaient pourtant l'une comme l'autre se tenaient toujours debout prêtes à affronter le danger aux quels il fallait faire face si l'on veut survivre. Et survivre, elles en auraient cruellement besoin bientôt..


	19. A caged leon

**Aye Aye mes lamas baveux !**

 **Merci à Zeph' pour sa review enflammée comme toujours !**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent son histoire et sans doute la mienne en même temps, vous avez sans doute remarqué que des deux côtés les choses s'emballent assez sérieusement ! Je prévois énormément de chose pour Sacha et les autres et j'espère pouvoir arriver au bout de ce que j'entreprend !**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 20 !**

 **Mention et apparition de Sylver et de Moineau by Zeph' !**

 **A caged leon**

Dans l'ombre, elle tentait d'évaluer le temps qui s'écoulait car ici il n'y avait ni fenêtre ni quoi que ce soit d'autre pour lui permettre de savoir si elle dormait bien la nuit ou bien en plein jour. Quelle importance dans le fond ? La lumière prenait plaisir à agresser ses pupilles écarlates de ses rayons devenus meurtriers pour elle. La pyromane se laissait dépérir malgré les bons soins dont faisait preuve le Mink à son égard. Il tentait par tout les moyens d'en apprendre chaque jour un peu plus sur le mal qui la rongeait lentement et par la même occasion l'aider à connaître et à maîtriser ces étranges capacités qui se manifestaient de façon aléatoire. Un coup Sacha entendait les voix intérieures des marines se déplacent à la surface du navire et il lui arrivait également de ressentir les émotions liées à certains souvenirs des soldats. Par curiosité la pyromane tenta l'expérience sur le loup après avoir demandé son consentement au médecin canin qui approuva après réflexion.

-« Je sais que ça n'est pas très plaisant de se faire examiner comme un insecte à la loupe.. »

-« Je l'aurais mal pris si tu t'était permise de le faire sans me le demander Sacha mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et il est crucial que tu parviennes le plus vite possible à maîtriser ces capacités extraordinaires. »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça de si génial que ça franchement ? Pour moi fouiller dans la tête des gens est quasiment comparable à un viol vous savez Sempai.. »

-« S'il s'agissait de Jango je ne pourrais que te donner raison la dessus mais ici il s'agit de toi et je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. Maintenant dit-moi à quoi je pense ?»

La rousse quitta le lit et se posta devant la silhouette du loup assit en tailleur devant elle. Ses yeux rouges frôlèrent doucement les pupilles sombre du gris avant d'y plonger franchement. Ce même frisson glacé qui lui mangeait la colonne se fit plus doux cette fois et elle se surprit à aimer cette sensation dans son dos. Voguant dans les limbes de l'esprit si complexe de son voisin canin, l'esprit de la lionne flottait dans ce monde nouveau pour elle. Ici était le prolongement d'un royaume secret dont seul le loup et elle avait le secret. Lui se dévoilait en ne montrant que ce qu'il voulait et elle lisait avidement chaque fragment de sa mémoire que Sylver accepterait de lui céder. Parce que oui elle voyageait dans l'esprit et l'âme des autres en forçant la porte de leur coeur de ses yeux intrépides et curieux. Son spectre frôla du doigt un souvenir plus présent que les autres et elle esquissa un sourire en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

Ici il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de Moineau enfant gambadant dans les couloirs d'un vaste manoir. La fillette courait si vite qu'elle chuta violemment sur le sol aux marches d'un escalier. Sacha pu également discerner la silhouette d'un homme au visage fermé et méprisant avec à ses côtés celle du loup qui se pressa de venir remettre sur ses pieds la fillette qui lui fit son plus beau sourire. La lionne sentit nettement son coeur gelé se réchauffer au contact de cette vision et elle décida d'elle-même de rompre le contact. Si l'aller se faisait aussi aisément pour plonger dans l'esprit d'autrui, le retour lui était brutale et inattendu, la rousse regagna son corps qui s'écrasa lourdement sur son lit. La respiration hachée elle demeura couchée sur son lit pour calmer ce souffle au coeur persistant dans sa poitrine. Par réflexe sa main s'aventura sur celle-ci même si dans le fond elle savait bien qu'elle n'y trouverait rien d'autre qu'un trou béant car son coeur ne s'y trouvait plus. Son coeur de lion on le lui a volé. Il se trouve maintenant entre les pattes d'un loup manipulateur et brisé. Les yeux dissimulés sous ses paupières. Celles-ci s'ouvrent et entre en contact avec les yeux noirs du loup inquiet penché au dessus du lit. Sacha sourit pour rassurer le médecin tout en se relevant avec précaution. Ses traits se déformèrent sous une douleur cuisante dans sa poitrine et elle ne put réprimer complètement un gémissement de douleur.

Le Mink s'installa sur le lit et l'aida à se mettre autrement pour lui faciliter la tâche ardue de reprendre un semblant de souffle régulier. Chaque fois qu'une crise la prenait, cela se faisait de manière totalement aléatoire et elle se savait jamais quand s'y attendre. Après avoir entraîné son esprit ? Après une nuit agitée ou de vieux souvenirs semaient le chaos dans ses songes envahis par les flammes et les hurlements du jour noir. Parce que même si elle parvenait à maîtriser tant bien que mal cette étrange capacité, Sacha avait également acquise celle de ressentir les émotions liées à certains types de souvenirs. Et bien que la pyromane tente du mieux qu'elle le peux pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs, celui-là échapper totalement à son contrôle quoi qu'elle fasse.

-« Sacha ? Comment te sent-tu ? »

-« Mal.. Je pensais pas faire une crise en m'exerçant Sempai.. Même privée de mon coeur je parviens encore à le sentir battre furieusement dans ma poitrine et quand il s'emballe j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine.. »

-« J'en toucherais deux mots à Trafalgar, repose-toi je vais chercher de quoi manger tu as besoin de reprendre des forces et tu m'expliqueras ce que tu as vu pendant le repas d'accord ? »

-« Hm.. »

-« Allons qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête que tu me fais? »

-« Je doute seulement que Trafalgar veuille vraiment me soigner en sachant ce que j'ai vu et puis maintenant que je suis enfermée ici il va pouvoir agir comme il l'entend avec Moineau et ça ne me plaît pas Sempai.. »

-« Certainement pas ! »

-« Euh ? »

-« Mais ou vas-tu chercher pareille bêtise ?! Je ne laisserais pas faire ce jeune blanc bec jouer au plus malin sous prétexte qu'il est le compagnon de Krys ! »

-« Oh ? Sempai tu parle comme un père qui à peur de voir sa fille prendre son envole c'est mignon ! »

-« Aah je ne dirais rien de tel si tu cessais de te faire ce genre de film Sacha, ne bouge pas je reviens ! »

-« Haï, Haï.. »

La lionne fixa le plafond de la cellule sans but précis. Son estomac grogna bruyamment et elle serra les dents agacée. Elle avait envie de chocolat depuis leur départ du quartier général et le loup l'en privait pour une alimentation un peu plus variée. Seulement voila. Sacha et le chocolat c'était toute une histoire, voir plus que ça. Un peu comme une addiction, ne pas avoir sa friandise à portée de main la mettait à l'aise et l'irritait par moment. Le souvenir du temps passé dans le sous-marin jaune avec ses nakamas à grignoter du chocolat aux noisettes à longueur de journée s'insinua à son esprit.

Comme si ses souvenirs dataient d'hier, elle se rappelait ses journées passées à bricoler tout type d'explosifs dangereux ou non. La rousse ne put réprimer un sourire en y repensant. Impatiente, elle quitta sa couche et s'avança vers le mur dans le fond de sa cellule. Longeant celui-ci, la lionne laissa sa main caresser la surface recouverte de métal contenant du granit marin pour brider les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon. Ses yeux carmins parcoururent la longueur de ses doigts jusqu'à celle de son poignet. Elle détailla ainsi les veines noires qui courraient sous sa peau pâle. De nouveaux symptômes se manifestaient et elle ne le constatait que maintenant. Ses mèches flamboyantes et éparses perdaient de leurs éclats et Sacha pouvait voir ses racines prendre un étrange éclat blanc. Bientôt elle n'aurait plus rien à voir avec cette rousse enflammée qui s'évaporait lentement au fil des jours. Ses souvenirs la rattrapaient et brisaient peu à peu les défenses que la lionne s'acharnait à maintenir en vain face à ses vieux démons. Quoi qu'il arrive elle deviendrait semblable à Jango en tout point sur l'apparence et qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de son esprit fragile et tortueux.

Le bruit d'une démarche bruyante et précipitée brisa le fil de ses pensées sombre et elle cessa tout mouvement son esprit en alerte. Ses sens s'étendirent et elle reconnu la voix tourmentée de petit moineau pleine de doute approcher rapidement des cellules. La pyromane fronça les sourcils de surprise et un grimace retroussa ses lèvres charnues en une mimique propre à elle-même. Elle regagna sa couche et tourna volontairement le dos à la grille en granit marin ou la brune fit son apparition. Hésitante, Krys s'avança et repéra la silhouette allongée de sa grande soeur. La voir ainsi enfermée et malade lui serra le coeur plus qu'elle ne le crut. Dormait-elle ? De la ou elle se trouvait, Moineau ne pouvait l'affirmer à coup sûr. La voix neutre et calme de la rousse la fit sursauter même si celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce sur le lit.

-« qu'est-ce que tu veux Moineau ? Demain est un grand jour pour toi, tu ferais mieux de remonter tout de suite... Ou bien il se fâchera..»

Fixant le mur, la rousse se mordit la lèvre en colère contre elle-même de parler si froidement à la cyborg derrière qui peinait à aligner ses mots dans sa confidence maladroite sur ses mésaventures avec le rookie. La lionne l'écouta silencieusement et si Krys ne pouvait voir son visage, elle aurait certainement pris peur en voyant l'horreur et la colère se peindre sur le visage fatigué de Onee-san. Parce que dans ses mots, Sacha ressentait les émotions négatives et agressives qui se cachaient derrière ceux-ci. Ainsi même Moineau pouvait avoir un visage et ce genre de pensée que seul les monstres peuvent revêtirent quand ils tuent. Tuer est une chose, justifier ses crimes derrière des idéaux de paix en sont une autre, Moineau se volait littéralement la face ! Toutefois elle semblait en avoir conscience puisque que Sylver l'avait remise à sa place, la rousse l'en remercia silencieusement. Et puis quelque chose se brisa dans la tête de la brune et ça Sacha le sentit même si c'était presque trop irréel pour l'être réellement. La voix noyée de sanglots Moineau s'excusa presque en la suppliant d'être pardonnée pour cet aveux inimaginable pour une personne saine d'esprit. Mais saine, Sacha ne l'était plus et ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec sa situation actuelle. Alors elle fit la même chose que la dernière fois. Elle n'écouta que son coeur et seulement son coeur car son cerveau lui ne faisait que l'embrouiller à avec des remarques idiotes et infondées. D'un bond, la rousse se jeta sur les barreaux et agrippa la chemise de la brune qu'elle serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Pour chasser sa peine, pour anéantir sa peur d'être rejetée pour effacer la honte d'un crime commis dans un mensonge et de mauvaises intentions. Parce que le lion continuerait à briser de ses croc la peur d'autrui, parce que si elle ne peut s'envoler avec eux, la rousse continuerait de se battre pour ses propres idéaux et ses nakamas qui l'attendait, pour sa famille, pour Moineau et pour tout ceux qui luttent pour vivre libre. Parce que si elle devait mourir, Lionne le ferait en tant que être libre et non pour celui qui oserait l'utiliser comme un pantin. Alors à travers son étreinte chaleureuse, sa joue cueillit avec amour les lèvres humides du petit moineau qui s'écrasa contre celle-ci avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir. Ses pas moururent à la surface et avec eux le froid de la nuit gela définitivement le coeur du lion enfermé dans la cage qui souffla un dernier requiem avant de se laisser choir contre les barreaux...

 **« Allons, allons et suis-moi Moineau.. Dans la forêt du roi tu iras..**

 **Sous sa fourrure chaude tu trouveras un refuge..**

 **Tu chanteras à nouveau sous la douceur de ses crocs..**

 **Sous le plafond de la nuit nous briserons le silence de nos chants..**

 **Mes frères ne sont plus mais ils vivent en moi..**

 **Un jour viendra ou le roi montera à nouveau sur son trône dans la forêt la-bas.. Je n'entend plus ton chant mais il continue à vivre tout fond du coeur.. »**


	20. The daughter of the moonlight

**Aye Aye mes lamas baveux !**

 **Je profite d'un jour de repos pour poster ici un début de flash back sur l'histoire de ma lionne et ses semblables. Je trouvais ça intéressant de terminer la première partie avec un chapitre en partie consacré au passé des combattants avec un bout du présent. La première partie de « vous voir sourire à nouveau » s'achève ici. Je vous retrouverais donc pour la suite dans le « souffle de la révolte » qui aura très certainement son lot de surprise et de révélation. Je tien à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont suivit cette histoire qui démarrait assez mal dans ses débuts et ceux qui nous ont rejoint au cours de celle-ci. C'était et c'est un plaisir d'écrire et de voir que ce que je poste ici plaise à quelques personnes. Vos avis sont très importants pour moi car c'est avec ça que je continue d'écrire et d'améliorer mes nouveaux écrits ! Je vous dit donc à bientôt dans la seconde partie, merci à ceux qui me lisent et prennent la peine de commenter mon travail, vous êtes super !**

 **A black day**

Les sons et les couleurs dansaient étrangement dans ses yeux verts. Tout ses sens en alertes l'affolait au rythme des cris dans les gradins qui clamaient encore et encore un seul nom en coeur. De son observatoire, une voix plus forte que celle de la foule hurla dans un escargophone attisant l'excitation de celle-ci déjà bien entamée.

-« Mesdames et messieurs, c'est un combat des plus palpitants qui se déroule ce soir dans l'arène ! Le clown et la goule se livrent un combat sans merci mais qui va gagner ?! Les paris sont ouverts ! Et oh mon dieu le clown vient de prendre l'avantage sur son ennemie en lui portant le coup fatale, je n'ose imaginer l'humiliation que subit saint Jalmack propriétaire de celle-ci ! Et comme vous le savez cher spectateurs, elle n'échappera pas à la règle alors que choisirez-vous comme punition pour sa défaite ?! »

Approuvant les dires de cet homme au costume flamboyant sous les projecteurs, la foule hurle d'une seule et même voix la sentence à venir pour cette gamine qui patauge dans son propre sang. Non loin de la, son adversaire -et vainqueur de leur affrontement- observe celle-ci tenter de se relever vainement. La victoire à toujours ce goût amère dans cet endroit corrompu et souillé ou la vie s'éteint trop souvent en perdant contre la mort. Soupirant et tremblant, il tente d'oublier pour un temps, la culpabilité et les remords qui assaillent son coeur faible. D'un côté, la foule hurle son nom et l'acclame comme un héro mais il n'est pas dupe, s'il perd il finira comme elle. Attachée et allongée sur une croix en métal chauffée à blanc sous la victime entrain d' hurler à s'en briser la voix sous les rires et les cris d'extase des nobles qui aiment se repaître de la douleur d'autrui. La douleur n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir quand la voix de celle-ci s'éteint finalement épuisée et brisée d'avoir autant tiré sur ses cordes vocales.

Dégoûté, Jango détourne le regard et prend le chemin du retour en traversant un couloir dépourvu de lumière. Il parcourt ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, un chemin qu'il connaît sur le bout des doigts. Passe devant les cellules ou il connaît chacun des occupants qui s'y trouve et s'arrête devant l'une d'elles en particulier. Au fond de celle-ci, un corps assit sur une couche se dresse et s'avance d'un pas rapide vers la silhouette du clown figé devant la cage de celui-ci. Derrière les barreaux, le captif le domine par sa taille et sa stature, ses mèches blondes tombant négligemment sur son visage tuméfié et défiguré. Trace d'une punition particulièrement violente et cruelle, Ange dévisage le noiraud qui évite son regard gris et inquisiteur sur sa personne. Le clown voudrait se cacher au fond d'un trou mais ça plutôt mourir que de l'avouer honnêtement. Ses pommettes rougissent à vue d'oeil provoquant un sourire chez le plus vieux qui frôle l'une d'elles d'un geste aérien et se perd dans cette chevelure ébène en bataille. Ange sait ce que va lui dire le plus jeune mais ne cherche pas à le brusquer ni à se mettre en colère car celle-ci n'a pas lieu d'être contre lui mais plutôt sur les vrais responsables.

-« J'ai gagné... »

-« Je sais. »

-« Pardon.. Elle criait si fort.. J'ai cru que sa voix allait se briser mais elle à perdu connaissance avant.. »

-« Regarde-moi quand tu me parle petit clown. »

Une main quémandeuse redresse ce menton baissé et le relève coincé entre un pouce et un indexe maintenant une certaine fermeté dans le geste mais sans pour autant faire mal. Des orbes grises sondent ces prunelles vertes et cette main qui soutient son visage voit une joue se loger un peu mieux dans le creux de celle-ci. Derrière les barreaux, Sorath sourit de l'état dans lequel se met son cadet pour une simple caresse sur la joue. Rougissant, Jango soutient farouchement son regard et s'écarte de l'emprise du blond.

-« Ange.. Ton visage.. Tu-»

-« C'est superficiel, Rufus à pu se procurer de quoi me soigner pour éviter que ça ne s'infecte grâce à Zero.. »

-« Tu-tu es sûr ? »

-« Oui. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi Jango, tu as de la chance pour le moment mais ça ne durera pas. À la surface, ces monstres en veulent pour leur argent et n'ont aucunes limites quand il s'agit de pousser un peu plus loin le vice à l'horreur. Regarde-moi.. De combattant, je suis devenu un bouclier humain pour ces chiens maintenant.. Quel était la punition ce soir ? »

-« Ils ont sortis la croix ardente ce soir.. Elle s'est évanouie avant la fin.. Ils rient.. Alors qu'elle hurlait.. Ils rient comme si c'était normale.. Sorath, j'ai peur.. Et s'il m'arrivait la même chose je-... »

-« JE NE LE PERMETTRAIS PAS ! »

La voix claque et glace le sang du clown alors que celle-ci résonne encore dans les geôles voisines. L'aîné soupire aussitôt de son impulsivité face au silence du plus jeune qui a reculé surpris sur le moment. Le blond se mure à son tour dans un silence et s'éloigne montrant ainsi que la discussion est définitivement close. De son côté, le noiraud reprend contenance et s'approche des barreaux.

-« Je sais bien que tu empêcheras ça mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il adviendra de nous et de nos frères.. J'ai entendus des échos auprès de nos maîtres.. Le gouvernement commence à s'intéresser à leurs loisirs tordus.. S'ils savent ce qu'il se passe ici, on risque de finir à Impel Down ou bien exécutés puisque nos maîtres ne lèveront pas le petit doigt pour défendre des esclaves comme nous... »

Un air agacé se montre sur la face du blond et si celui-ci se jette sur les barreaux sans prévenir, il surprend d'autant plus son cadet en attrapant son menton au passage. Déconcerté, Jango le dévisage et étouffe un cri de surprise parce que ses lèvres se font prendre d'assaut sans lui demander quoi que ce soit. Une seconde main glisse contre sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser entre eux, un sourire naît sur les lèvres de Sorath qui se plaît presque à chambouler le plus jeune. Un regard sur le visage de celui-ci accentue son sourire en voyant la frimousse presque écarlate du clown qui tente tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme imposé par le plus vieux. Toutefois des bruits de pas précipités vers sa cellule met fin à leur étreinte et le blond choisit de s'éloigner volontairement de la grille. Le clown prit ses jambes à son coup et regagna rapidement sa « niche » ou une silhouette toute en élégance l'attendait debout au milieu de celle-ci, un faux sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres rouges.

-« Je t'ai trouvé bien long à rejoindre ta niche petit clown. »

-« Maîtresse je-.. »

Sa phrase inachevée se brisa au son de cette claque qui s'abattit sur sa joue et le regard surpris du noiraud ne semblait pas arranger l'humeur de l'auteur de ce geste gratuit.

-« Tais-toi donc petit insolent. Gagner un combat ne te donne aucunement le droit de t'adresser à ma personne aussi familièrement et je t'ai déjà dit de baisser les yeux en ma présence ! Aaah qu'il est épuisant d'éduquer un chien de ton espèce, un vrai poison ! Si tu ne m'étais pas utile en tant que chien d'arène, je t'aurais déjà jeté en pâture à mes bêtes pour me procurer un combattant digne de ce nom. Enfin je passerais sur ton manque de reconnaissance pour cette fois. Petit clown ton combat fut très divertissant et ce fut un réel plaisir de contempler la tête déconfite de cet idiot de Jalmack. Je n'aurais pu espérer mieux et quelle satisfaction de le voir perdre la face pendant la punition de sa chienne ! Passons les détails, lave-toi et enfile ceci avant de me rejoindre dans ma loge petit chien.

La femme à la chevelure brune coiffée impeccablement en un chignon discipliné fit voler les pans de sa robe en velours rouge avant de quitter la geôle. Accroché au mur se trouvait un costume fait sur mesure pour Jango, il s'agissait d'un costard dans les tons noir et rouge sang. Les couleurs favorites de sa maîtresse. Lui détestait ces couleurs. Ce rouge profond lui rappelait sans cesse la flaque dans laquelle gisait Sacha avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux comme un lâche. Sacha et ses grands yeux vert vrillés par une douleur sourde qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir quand la punition débuta. Allongée et attachée sur cette immense croix en acier chauffée à blanc qui marquerait à jamais la blancheur de sa peau meurtrie. L'odeur acre de chaire brûlée emplissait encore les narines du noiraud qui eut un haut le coeur en y repensant. Combattre et triompher de ses adversaires lui était nécessaire pour survivre même si lui et ses frères d'armes ne verront sans doute jamais ce qui se trouve au delà des murs de pierres épais de l'arène ou tous luttent de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas céder face à la mort.

Et dans ce carnage, les âmes damnées et esclaves des plaisirs malsains et exubérant de la haute noblesse mondiale. Ces dragons céleste haït et craint par le peuple mais montés en bienfaiteur par les forces de la marine et ces nobles issus de la bourgeoisie qui leur mangeait dans la main comme un chien fidèle. Et cela durerait tant que personne ne lèverait le petit doigt pour mettre un stop aux agissements de leurs bourreaux. Mais les choses telles qu'elles le sont ne durent pas éternellement et ça, mêmes leurs maîtres ne pouvait le cacher indéfiniment : il y avait du mouvement dehors, de plus en plus d'échos faisaient leurs chemins dans les souterrains et parmi ses frères. Les voix s'élevaient et avec elles un espoir nouveau naissait peu à peu dans leurs coeurs figés. La peur laissait place à un sentiment nouveau chez ceux à qui on arrachait à chaque fois un peu plus une part de leur humanité après une bataille durement gagnée dans la terre et le sang.

Loin de la, l'arène désormais déserte abritait encore une âme à l'agonie. Abandonnée à son sort sur cet instrument responsable de ses nouvelles blessures. Des cloques rouges et sanguinolentes recouvraient ses membres et la région de son bassin. Respirer s'avérait éprouvant car le moindre de ses mouvements ravivait un peu plus la douleur. Saint Jalmack avait pour coutume d'abandonner les perdants de son équipe jugeant ces derniers indignes de se trouver aux côtés de sa personne. C'était connu et couru d'avance que les dragons célestes traitaient leur semblables comme de la vermine. Dénigrant ces derniers comme des êtres inférieurs qui souillent l'air ambiant et les contraignant ainsi à devoir porter en permanence une bulle pour respirer leur propre oxygène.

Une ombre foula du pied le sol poussiéreux de l'arène. Son regard survola celle-ci avant de remarquer la silhouette de la fillette agonisante dans un coin. Ne perdant pas de temps, l'homme sauta dans l'aire de combat et s'avança rapidement vers Sacha. Un coup d'oeil sur l'état de l'enfant lui fit comprendre que les prochaines heures seraient cruciales pour elle. À l'aide d'une pince coupante, il sectionna les attaches métalliques de l'engin et ramassa le petit corps qu'il serra doucement contre son torse.

Il s'en alla comme il était arrivé et couru à vive allure à travers les souterrains de la prison, au fond d'un couloir il cru apercevoir deux silhouette s'enlacer à travers les barreaux d'une cellule. Du mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention et il tomba nez à nez avec une immense panthère noire. Le fauve à la robe ébène se changea en un homme à la peau basanée recouverte de tatouages polynésiens. Celui-ci s'avança et remarqua l'état critique de la petite fille. Son porteur toisa de ses yeux rouges l'homme devant lui.

-« Rufus, elle a besoin de soins intensifs de toute urgence autrement elle ne survivra pas ! »

L'homme désigné sous le pseudo de Rufus plongea dans sa mémoire pour trouver un raccourcit qui permettrait à son amis de quitter au plus vite la prison.

-« Je connais un passage. C'est un conduit d'évacuation qui te mèneras directement aux égouts à l'extérieur de la prison, Zero. Suis-moi !»

Rufus guida Zero à travers la prison souterraine. Au bout d'une attente interminable pour le médecin, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'un conduit d'évacuation. L'entrée sombre et étroite menait directement vers les canalisations des égouts. Serrant Sacha contre son torse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des oeillades inquiète en la sentant respirer faiblement contre lui. Peu rassuré, le blanc jeta un regard en coin à l'homme félin qui le lui rendit accompagné d'une légère pression sur le bras.

-« C'est le chemin le plus court pour quitter cet endroit. Marche toujours en ligne droite, Tim t'attend à la sortie du tunnel mon ami. »

Le médecin écouta ses dernières recommandations et remercia silencieusement Rufus quand celui-ci le tira de sa torpeur en le poussant vers le conduit.

-« Tout iras bien.. Ta fille survivra Jake. »

Le blanc tiqua quand son ami prononça son vrai nom. Voila bien longtemps que plus personne ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi.

-« Rufus.. »

-« Après tout sa mère aussi avait la rage de vivre jusqu'à la fin et tu as promis à Anna de protéger votre fille quoi qu'il arrive. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de douter dans un moment pareil ! »

-« Je ne suis pas un homme qui se laisse envahir par le doute ! Je tiendrais ma promesse quoi qu'il arrive et jusqu'à ma mort. »

Le félin esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire devant le regain d'énergie du blanc. Avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du conduit. Cependant celui-ci lui demanda une faveur avant de disparaître au bout du tunnel. L'homme frissonna quand la voix du blanc émergea dans son esprit.

 _ **« Je sais que ce n'est pas la grande entente entre vous mais veille sur mon frère et le sien s'il te plaît. Tu es le seul à qui je peux puisse confier la sécurité de Jango,**_

 _ **mon amis. Prend garde au clown blanc qui court après l'auguste. »**_

Le métisse soupira et s'éloigna rapidement en sentant une odeur humaine s'approcher dans sa direction. Il pria intérieurement que son ami parvienne à quitter dans les temps cet endroit inhumain.

Dans les égouts, Zero progressait du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'eau vaseuse l'empêchait de se mouvoir correctement et à plusieurs reprise il manqua d'y tomber la tête la première dedans. L'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac et il ne serait rassuré qu'une fois dehors et loin de cet endroit. Son supplice prit fin lorsqu'il aperçut enfin de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Une silhouette massive se détacha du mur et le blanc pu reconnaître le visage dure et fermé de Tim. Celui-ci vint à la rencontre du blanc et passa doucement une main dans la chevelure rousse et emmêlée de la fillette.

-« Rufus m'as prévenu, ne perdons pas de temps Zero-kun. »

-« Je te suit Tim, l'hôpital le plus proche se trouve à à vingt minutes d'ici. Dès que nous y seront je devrais sans plus tarder administrer des premiers soins à Sacha. »

Courant sous les rayons lunaires, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent et bientôt ce souvenir se brouilla dans la mémoire de Zero qui reprit contacte avec la réalité alors que son Den Den Mushi sonnait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Le blanc bailla et décrocha aussitôt laissant entendre une voix fort agitée au bout de la ligne.

-« Jake ! »

-« Pierro ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je te trouve bien agité. »

-« C'est l'anarchie ici ! La mission de l'unité sentinelle vire au carnage complet ! La commandante M-21a disparu en même temps que le rookie infiltré ! L'unité est décimée. J'ai retrouvé Sorath et Erin mais Jango à disparu je l'ai cherché partout avec Tim mais il est introuvable ! »

-« Calme-toi mon garçon. Dit moi ou se trouve Sacha pour commencer et comment elle va ! »

-« Elle a été infectée par Jango et le navire de l'unité a reçu pour ordre de regagner le quartier général au plus vite. »

La nouvelle tomba sur ses épaules comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur pour lui. Beaucoup d'information et si peu de temps pour mettre en place un plan de secours, il en était sûr. Jango avait volontairement transmit le virus à sa fille pour l'empêcher de fuir si l'occasion se présentait. Le fait qu'il ai disparu soudainement de la circulation prouvait son raisonnement et il se promit de lui faire passer l'envie de dégrader l'état de santé de Sacha une fois qu'il mettrait la main dessus. Le pire est à venir car Sacha allait devoir subir à la place des autres un interrogatoire voir pire encore et il est prêt à parier que Sakazuki et Vegapunk n'hésiteront pas à mettre leur grain de sel dans cette histoire. Sur la table basse à ses côtés l'animal à la coquille bicolore arborait une expression mêlée d'inquiétude et d'impatience.

-« Jake ? »

-« Je suis toujours là, Jake. Restez en retrait avec les autres, je te tiendrais au courant via notre agent infiltré dans la base. Ne faites rien qui pourrait vous porter préjudice, je m'occuperais de Sacha à son retour. »

-« Bien, Rufus me fait savoir qu'il est sur les traces de Jango. Je suppose que malgré la situation tu le veux en vie ? »

-« Bien sur ! Malgré son statut de criminel il reste quand même mon frère et je suis responsable de sa folie destructrice. Je réglerais son cas une fois que vous serez tous en sécurité pour un moment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux couper le contact pour un moment Pierro. »

-« Key's ! Je sais que c'est inutile de te dire ça mais fais gaffe à tes fesses Jake ! On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un élément comme toi par les temps qui courent. »

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne suis pas prêt de mourir aussi vite. »

Le blanc coupa la conversation et soupira. Leur situation actuelle ne saurait être pire et d'après leur information d'autres événement guère rassurant s'annonçait encore bientôt. Le combat dans l'arène ne faisait que commencer et l'issu de celui-ci demeurait incertaine dans leur camps. Pour un temps définis, le lion quittait la scène pour panser ses blessures comme par le passé, le démon blanc sera là pour protéger sa progéniture de leur ennemis. Car dans l'ombre il restait encore un ennemis en commun qui attendait son tour pour avancer ses pions sur l'échiquier. Qui sait à quel prix le clan des dix devrait payer à nouveau pour vivre libre à nouveau.

 **Je vous retrouve tous et toutes dans la suite « le souffle de la révolte » mes lamas, merci d'avoir suivit l'histoire jusqu'au bout.**


End file.
